


Études: Fifty Lukadrien Kisses

by Mikauzoran



Series: A Broken Symphony [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Real Drabbles This Time Not Mikau "Drabbles"), Aged-Up (15-38 and 17-40), Domestic, Drabbles, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luka Noir, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship at Various Stages, Viper Noir, lukadrien, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 37,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: Heated, quick, passionate, slow, sorrowful, comforting, joyful, teasing, tentative, angry...fifty times Luka and Adrien kiss in fifty different ways.A series of drabbles taking place throughout the course of Adrien and Luka's relationship. From uncertain beginnings to marital bliss, tough times and times of celebration, from friendship to love, fifty snapshots of fifty Lukadrien kisses.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir/Viperion
Series: A Broken Symphony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803397
Comments: 602
Kudos: 408





	1. First Kiss: Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm Mikau. It's nice to meet you! ^o^ If we've already met, I thank you so much for coming back for another work. If this is the first time we're meeting, thank you so much for giving my work a chance!
> 
> The writing prompts for each of the kisses are taken from here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts . Each prompt will be in the chapter summary, but this first one is "Small kisses littered across the other’s face". These snippets are taken from all throughout Luka and Adrien's relationship (and do not all necessarily happen in the same universe), but I had intended this one to take place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

“What’s that one called?” Luka whispered into Adrien’s hair, pointing up at the northern sky as they lay on their backs on the deck, gazing up at the stars.

Adrien peeked up briefly to where Luka was pointing before rolling back over to hum into Luka’s shoulder, “Draco.”

“How do you keep them all straight?” Luka wondered, tracing the lines between stars with his eyes.

Adrien gave a half-hearted shrug. “Good memory.”

“I have a hard enough time even seeing the patterns…. I guess my mind just doesn’t work that way.” His eyes searched the sky, trying to locate other constellations that Adrien had taught him on their various stargazing nights that summer.

“I _like_ the way your mind works,” Adrien insisted, propping himself up on his elbows to peer down at the boy he liked.

“Y-Yeah?” Luka gulped, feeling like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Yeah.” Adrien smirked. “I also like playing connect the dots.”

Luka blinked and then frowned in confusion. “Connect…the dots?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Like…your jaw…”

Ever so slowly, Adrien leaned in, pressing a butterfly’s sigh-light kiss to Luka’s jaw.

“…to your temple…”

A ghost of a kiss was deposited on Luka’s temple.

“…to your eyebrow…”

Adrien’s lips gently brushed right above Luka’s eye.

“…to your nose…”

Adrien hesitated, eyes locked on Luka’s as he lowered down to kiss Luka’s nose.

“…to your…lips?” Adrien whispered shakily, uncertainty in his eyes.

Luka pushed up, closing the distance between them.

When they finally separated, both boys pulled back beaming.

“I think I like connect the dots too,” Luka hummed happily. “You’re really good at it.”

“You could be too, if you practiced,” Adrien baited.

“Oh? Is that an invitation?” Luka replied, trying to sound confident but unable to disguise the nervous way his voice wavered.

“Any time,” Adrien promised.


	2. Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all! Thank you for joining me for the second installment. I’m so pleased that the first drabble got such a positive response. You people are wonderful. <3 Thank you for your kudos and comments and bookmarks and views. They’ve been a comfort today among all the weirdness. (Opposing Counsel for some of our cases was murdered, so today at the firm has been kind of weird with our cases in those jurisdictions. It’s been kind of yikes, so I appreciate you guys providing a sense of normalcy.)
> 
> Anyway! This chapter takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen. I hope you enjoy it.

Luka had to wonder how he got himself into these situations. They had just been goofing off, Adrien exploiting Luka’s ticklish spots as a playful form of “revenge” for Luka eating the last madeleine.

But now Adrien had Luka down on the bed and was straddling Luka, pinning his wrists above his head as they both breathed heavily, staring in wide-eyed astonishment at one another.

More than anything, Luka just wanted to kiss him. He wanted to know for certain where they stood. No more “will-we-won’t-we”. No more second-guessing glances and offhanded comments and things said in jest. Luka needed to know if the pull he felt towards Adrien was reciprocated. He needed to know if Adrien was experiencing all of this too.

Luka gently tugged his arms free and slowly, carefully sat up, forcing Adrien to sit back on his heels, practically sitting on Luka’s lap. Luka kept leaning in at a snail’s pace to give Adrien the opportunity to push away, to realize what was happening, get over the shock, and say no if that’s what he wanted.

Adrien didn’t reject Luka’s advance. He stared at Luka in surprise and disbelief, but he let Luka inch closer and, eventually, press a tentative, fleeting kiss to Adrien’s lips.

Luka wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it certainly wasn’t Adrien surging forward, taking charge, and crushing his lips to Luka’s with a fierce, desperate hunger.

“S-Sorry,” Adrien gasped when they pulled away minutes or hours or days later. “I just…” He licked his swollen lips, running a hand through his now disheveled hair. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for _months_.”

Luka could only laugh weakly, still trying to catch his own breath. “You’re not the only one.”


	3. Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to day three. Thank you so, so much for your continued support. You guys are awesome! ^o^ I currently have fifteen of these drabbles completed, so there will be at least that many. Do you guys like the daily updates? I figure it's not too much because they're so short, so that should be digestible.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien and Luka are in their mid-twenties. This one is in its own separate universe and has no bearing on other drabbles unless otherwise indicated.
> 
> For some reason, this one wanted to be written in the present tense. :/ I guess because it's stream of conscious-y?
> 
> Enjoy!

When Luka, drenched and looking utterly spent, shows up on the doorstep of Adrien’s flat, breathily demanding, “Kiss me,” Adrien doesn’t hesitate.

He pulls Luka to him, not bothering about closing the door as he peppers Luka’s face with kisses, tasting salt and snot and pain and exhaustion before finally landing on Luka’s lips and taking an eager pull.

Luka melts into Adrien, letting the man he loves take away some of the awfulness that the past three hours have been.

“Come in,” Adrien urges, finally closing the door and ushering Luka out of the entryway. “Come get in the shower. You’re soaked to the bone, and I don’t want you catching cold. I’ll get you some dry clothes. Are you hungry? I’m making you some soup. You need something hot to warm you up. Tea or hot chocolate? Do you need—?”

Luka stops the torrent of questions by dropping his head to Adrien’s shoulder, Luka’s whole body trembling.

“Orpheus, what is it?” Adrien whispers anxiously, shaken by the state his indestructible boyfriend is in.

Luka shakes his head, muttering something about hospitals and accidents.

Adrien thinks he gets the picture when he makes out the words “Maman” and “gone”.

He kisses Luka again, holding him tight, promising that Luka’s going to be okay between breaths, promising that Adrien’s there, that he’s going to take care of Luka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that this one was sad. More fluff and antics tomorrow, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, everyone! Welcome back for day four; I hope you like it better than yesterday. Anyway, I appreciate you joining me once again. Thanks for tuning in!
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an accident.

Adrien had intended to place an air kiss to the side of Luka’s cheek as they said their goodbyes, but, apparently, Luka had had the same idea.

They ended up going the same direction, and lips met lips for a surprise smooch.

The boys pulled back and stared at one another in frozen shock for a beat.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Adrien rushed to apologize. “That’s not how I’d wanted our first kiss to go!”

Luka’s head tipped to the side, threatening to explode from this new information. “Wait. Sorry. You’ve thought about…? You _want_ …?” Luka struggled to take a deep breath and produce complete French sentences. Eventually, he managed, “How exactly did you _want_ our first kiss to go?”

Adrien shrugged. “I mean…rooftop garden, stargazing, tea lights…”

Luka nodded. “I—Yes. Yes. Good. But…we can’t do that right now because you have to go sell clothes by looking gorgeous, so…what are you going to do right now to fix this in the interim between our accidental first kiss and what our first kiss should have been?”

Adrien pursed his lips, considering. “I guess…I mean…I could kiss you again. Right now. Intentionally, properly this time. Yes?”

“Please,” Luka whispered breathlessly, still not quite believing that he was awake and that this was really happening.

Their lips met a second time, and it was like a dream.

After Adrien left, Luka pinched himself just to make certain.


	5. Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for joining me for day five. I'm feeling mopey. :/ It's like the universe suddenly decided, "Look! She's starting to feel like she's getting things under control. Let's get her!" It's really not that bad, but when you're feeling mopey, every little thing feels like it's that much worse. I need to go meditate.
> 
> Anyway. You're here for the story. Today's episode takes place when Adrien is nineteen and Luka is twenty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka was very visibly angry.

Luka didn’t usually _get_ angry like that. It took a LOT to get under Luka’s skin, so the fact that Luka was currently storming towards Adrien, blind fury in his pale blue eyes, did not bode well for their continued relationship.

“Adrien Émile Agreste!” Luka shouted.

Luka did not usually shout, and utilizing Adrien’s extended name was never a good sign.

Adrien froze and, heart sinking, stomach roiling, waited to take whatever Luka figuratively (or perhaps literally in the case of a fist) threw at him.

“What the hell?! What the actual hell?!” Luka shrieked, still on the approach. “We have talked about this! You don’t actually give a damn about me and how you make me feel, do you?”

Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out.

It didn’t matter; Luka was still yelling hysterically. “No. You don’t. Shut the hell up. Don’t talk to me because you don’t, okay?”

Tears of anger and fear, relief, desperation began their brisk parade down Luka’s cheeks as he came to a stop in front of Adrien, choking, “You just don’t, and I f-ing hate you. I hate you.”

Adrien braced himself for some kind of physical reaction. He expected a shove or a grab and shake. What he got was Luka’s arms thrown around his neck, his body pulled tight to his boyfriend’s as Luka began to sob.

“Don’t die. Stop dying. Don’t-Don’t—Please don’t die on me ever again. I _love_ you. I l-love you so much, and I can’t-I don’t-I can’t—Please. Please. P-Please. Don’t…leave me. Don’t…” Luka’s jumble of pleas quickly deteriorated into a steady deluge of tears.

Adrien squeezed Luka tight, running a hand up and down his back soothingly, tracing patterns through Luka’s hair with his fingers. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m okay,” he tried to reassure, but his words seemed meaningless to Luka.

“I’m so sorry,” Adrien whispered into Luka’s ear. “Luka, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I won’t do this to you again.”

“P-Promise?” Luka sputtered.

“Promise,” Adrien assured, intending to keep his word.

Luka gave a snort and smiled sadly. “Liar.”

And yet, still, Luka pressed forward, capturing Adrien’s lips in a desperate kiss, trying to ground himself in Adrien, trying to make himself believe that it was the truth, that he would never lose the man he loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it eventually apparent that Luka was angry/hurt/freaking out because Adrien carelessly sacrificed himself in another akuma attack? ^.^; I wondered about that.
> 
> Today marks the one-tenth-of-the-way-through-the-series point. ^.^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Sixth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so pleased to see you again. Thank you very much for supporting this story with your comments and kudos and bookmarks. I'm really glad that people are reading and enjoying this. ^.^
> 
> Today we have a fluffy piece. It takes place when Adrien is seventeen/almost eighteen and Luka is twenty.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Holy…!” Luka hissed as he looked down at the violin case. “No.”

“Open it,” Adrien urged with giddy excitement. “I want to see the look on your face.”

“You did not,” Luka insisted, voice tight as he opened the lid and stared down at the centuries old, cherry-brown instrument. “Adrien, please tell me you didn’t.”

“It’s a [Stradivarius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stradivarius),” Adrien confirmed, self-satisfied smirk evident in his voice.

Luka carefully, reverently pushed the violin away so that he had room to drop his head between his knees and breathe deeply. He cursed unreservedly in Russian so that Rose wouldn’t overhear and scold him.

Once he was done, Luka looked up at Adrien in awe. “I wasn’t serious. I didn’t actually _mean_ what I said a couple weeks ago at the concert about getting a sugar daddy to buy me a freaking Stradivarius, Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien shrugged, unconcernedly. “I mean, I figured. You and I both have enough issues with our fathers already. I don’t think either of us want you calling me ‘Daddy’, but you _were_ serious about wanting a Strad, so…” Adrien grinned, more than satisfied with Luka’s reaction.

“Never tell me how much you spent on this,” Luka insisted in a vaguely threatening tone.

Adrien responded with a pout. “You don’t want to know how much you’re worth to me?”

Luka’s eyes widened until the pupils were pinpricks. His entire face went waxen. “NO.”

Adrien shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t matter, really. It’s not like you could actually put a euro value on my love for you.” Adrien winked, giving the underside of Luka’s chin a gentle tap.

Luka went to pieces, his insides melting at the words combined with the gesture. If he hadn’t been certain before, he knew now: this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you,” Luka sighed, pushing Adrien down on the couch and diving in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the violin soloists that I hear at my city's symphony concert hall play Stradivarius violins. I started joking with my mum, "I heard another Stradivarius today". It's turned into an inside joke with my family that "all violin soloists have a Stradivarius. It's a requirement". XD (It's not. It's totally not. You can't even reliably tell the difference between a Strad and a modern violin just going on sound quality...but it's really cool to have something that old that so many people before you have played. It's like a little link in history, and I like the connected-ness aspect to an instrument like that.)
> 
> By the way, in this universe, Luka starts studying violin and piano in university and becomes a concert pianist and a first violin with the Orchestre de Paris. He also has a moderately successful band for which he plays lead guitar. The band isn't really big time or anything, though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for joining me. ^.^ Today is actually a special day. It's the one-year-anniversary of my officially joining the fandom by posting the first chapter of my first Ladybug work, The Rejects Club (WIP). I think I've accomplished a lot in my first year, and I hope to continue in the year to come. Thank you for joining me on my writing journey!
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is seventeen and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka slowly disentangled his tongue from Adrien’s and gently pulled out of the kiss, looking up at his boyfriend with a bemused smile. “Angel, are you inventorying my teeth or something? You’re running your tongue over them like you’re counting.”

“I’m contemplating,” Adrien hummed dreamily in response, eyes still half-lidded.

“Contemplating?” Luka echoed.

“Your smile. At an elemental level,” Adrien explained, giving a trademark wink.

Luka nearly choked on a laugh that caught him by surprise. “My smile?”

“Yep. At an elemental level…meaning your teeth. I’ve decided that I have a favourite tooth it’s the one…” Adrien pursed his lips. “It’ll be easier to show you.”

Before Luka could think of protesting, Adrien’s tongue was in his mouth again, running over Luka’s gumline until it came to a stop on Luka’s top right incisor next to his canine.

Adrien pulled back. “That one. I like how it’s chipped on the back side so it’s pointy if you run your tongue over it, but you can’t tell just from looking. I like that you and I are the only ones who know.”

Luka smiled softly, not bothering to bring up the fact that Luka’s dentist was aware that his tooth was chipped as well as his mother and Juleka and possibly other people Luka had kissed in the time before Adrien. Luka let it slide, thinking it was a nice secret to share.

“I like your smile,” Adrien sighed happily.

“It’s not as nice as yours,” Luka mumbled, looking off shyly to the side, fingers playing absentmindedly with the hem of Adrien’s shirt. “It certainly wouldn’t pass muster for a toothpaste commercial.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and blew out a snort. “If I wanted a toothpaste commercial smile, I’d be dating a toothpaste commercial model. Clearly, that is not what I’m interested in.”

“What exactly _are_ you interested in?” Luka had to wonder as he looked up to meet Adrien’s gaze.

“Character,” Adrien answered, punctuating the word with a quick peck on Luka’s lips. “Originality.” Another kiss. “…You.”

“Well,” Luka breathed. “…you found me.”

“I found you,” Adrien agreed. “And I love your smile…. And I think that you are very, very pretty.”

“You make me almost believe it,” Luka sighed contentedly, slipping back into their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, at first, I thought that this prompt was really bizarre, but I actually like how this turned out a lot. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Eighth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to day eight. Thank you for joining me once again.
> 
> So, for future reference, this universe's timeline looks a little like: Age 16/18: First kiss and begin dating. 17/19: Adrien says "I love you". 18/20: First time. 20/22: Coming out to the public. 22/24: Marriage. 24/26: Emma born. 29/31: Louis born. 32/34: Hugo born.
> 
> Therefore, this chapter takes place when Adrien is twenty-four and Luka is twenty-six.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stop pacing,” Adrien sighed, getting up to physically drag his husband back over to the waiting room chairs. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“How can you be so sure about this?” Luka groaned, starting to chew on his nails. “Our daughter is about to be born. How can you be so calm?”

Adrien grabbed Luka’s hands in each of his own. “Juleka’s in there with Rose, and they’ve both done this before giving birth to their own kids. The only thing that’s changing is that we’re going to be dads instead of uncles this time. The doctor said Rose and the baby were both looking good at the last checkup, so…”

Adrien gently brought Luka’s hand to his lips, depositing a soft, reassuring kiss.

Luka gave Adrien’s hand a squeeze as he nodded, resolved. “Right. Okay. You’re right.”

“Deep breaths, My Love,” Adrien coached.

Luka continued to nod as he turned and looked at Adrien with such awe and adoration. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father with you.”

Adrien gave his husband a trademark wink. “There’s no one I’d rather be in the parental trenches with than you.”


	9. Ninth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Monday. I hope the day is going well for you. Thank you so much for joining me once again, and a special thank you to all of you who have left comments or kudos or who have bookmarked the story to share with others.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is nineteen and Luka is twenty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How are they even breathing?” Rose wondered as she took a long pull from her straw, cocking her head to the side as she watched Luka and Adrien making out on the couch.

Juleka came around the kitchen counter to lean on her girlfriend and partake of the spectacle.

“They’ve been at this for over an hour,” Rose drawled in amazement. “Do you think _we_ could go that long?”

Juleka shrugged. “I’d certainly be interested in trying. Maybe they’re doing that [circular breathing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circular_breathing) thing.”

Rose looked down at Juleka, silently relishing in the height granted to her by virtue of sitting on one of the colourful stools lining the counter. “What’s that?”

“It’s like…breathing in through the nose while still blowing air out through the mouth, I think? I don’t know. I’ve heard that some wind players do it so that they can keep playing without having to stop to breathe.” Juleka gave an unconcerned shrug.

“Huh.” Rose took another slurp of her strawberry lemonade.

“How much longer do you think they’ll keep going?” Juleka snorted. “I have to start making dinner soon, and it’s kind of gross, them swapping spit and moaning and getting all horny all over the couch in the background.”

Luka removed one hand from Adrien’s hair in order to make a rude gesture at his sister.

Juleka laughed. “Just saying, Bro. Your room is, like, three meters away. You don’t have to be all gross with your boyfriend in the common spaces.”

Finally, Adrien pulled away from Luka to gasp, “Good idea. Bedroom. _Now_.”

Luka instantly acquiesced.

Juleka groaned. “Nooooo. Now they’re gonna be all gross and _loud_.”

“Remember to use protection!” Rose called cheerfully after them.

Juleka groaned once more for good measure.

Rose set down her lemonade on the counter in order to free up both hands with which to pull her girlfriend into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first learned about circular breathing when I was fourteen in orchestra. I've never tried it, though. It seems hard.
> 
> For some reason, this scene just amuses me. I really adore Rose and Juleka, and interactions between the four are just so feel-good and cute to me. ^.^
> 
> I was kind of wondering how to handle this prompt because I didn't really feel like doing a long make-out session, and then I decided to add Juleka and Rose as the peanut gallery. I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Tenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's so cold here. -.-; (Ignore me. I'm a wuss. It was desperately cold over the weekend, and I'm still recovering.... Because I'm a wuss.)
> 
> Thank you for joining me for another episode. For some reason, this one wanted to be in the present tense too. (Don't ask. I have no clue. ^.^;) 
> 
> Today Adrien is twenty-nine, and Luka is thirty-one. Emma is five. Louis is about to be born.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Orchestra practices gets out when?” Adrien asks back over his shoulder as he cleans up the breakfast dishes.

Luka shrugs, grabbing his wallet off the counter with one hand while the other tucks Emma’s lunch into her backpack. “Depends on how crotchety the guest conductor is. Maybe five. Maybe eight. We get to leave once we’ve played it quote, unquote ‘right’.”

Adrien stops in the middle of loading the dishwasher to turn to stare at his husband. “Wait. We’re doing a matinee performance on top of the evening show, so I won’t be home until late. Who’s picking Emmie up from school?”

“Grandma Nathalie!” their five-year-old cheers from her place at the table.

Adrien visibly relaxes. “Oh. Okay. Good.”

Luka smiles fondly, coming around the counter to collect a kiss on his way out the door. “Have a good day, My Love. Break a leg tonight.”

“But not literally!” Emma sings the oft repeated line.

“Good luck with the guest conductor. Mmmah,” Adrien hums into the kiss. “See you when I get home.”

“See you, Angel,” Luka confirms with a quick pitstop to give Emma her own goodbye kiss on the temple, and then he’s on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI in case anyone was curious, Adrien is a stage actor. Luka plays first violin with the Orchestre de Paris and tours sporadically as a pianist.


	11. Eleventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Pachelbel's Canon is stuck in my head. -.-; I haaaaaate that song. I'm trying to pick pieces for a story that someone wants me to write that's in the conceptual stage right now, and I think Gabriel's piece is Pachelbel. I'm pretty sure the other two are Mozart's Twelve Variations on "Ah, Vous Dirai-Je, Maman" (Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star) and Por Una Cabeza. Meh. I'll figure it out.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is eighteen and a half, and Luka is twenty.
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning.

The morning after….

Hopefully the first of many, but Adrien didn’t want it to be morning so soon. He didn’t want to have to open his eyes and get up and shower and get dressed and say goodbye so that he could sneak back into his own room before anyone realized that Adrien hadn’t slept at home.

Adrien didn’t want to go back to that cold, cavernous mansion where he’d have to pretend that everything was the same as it ever had been, pretend that nothing had changed, nothing had happened when, in reality, everything felt new and different and exciting.

This first morning felt like the start of his life with Luka. How was Adrien supposed to hide that? He couldn’t imagine it. It was just like after their first kiss; Adrien wanted to literally go out and run around on the rooftops, shouting to all of Paris about how in love he was.

He didn’t want this moment to end.

Luka drew in a long, deep breath, sleepily gravitating towards Adrien.

Adrien snuggled in even closer, catching some part of Luka’s upper anatomy with his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Luka moaned appreciatively, pressing his own lips to the top of Adrien’s head.

Adrien inched upwards, lips sightlessly finding Luka’s throat even as Luka methodically made his way down, kissing Adrien’s forehead, eye, and the side of his nose.

They groped blindly with their lips until they met in the middle, humming in satisfaction as their tongues danced.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and Adrien opened his eyes to meet Luka’s blue irises smiling back at him adoringly.

“I want to wake up like this every day for the rest of my life,” Luka chuckled, giving Adrien’s hair an affectionate nuzzle.

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed wistfully. “Now that I’ve had _this_ , I don’t know how I’m going to stand waking up any other way.”


	12. Twelfth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for joining me once more, and thank you to everyone who has been sending in their comments, leaving kudos, and/or bookmarking the story. I appreciate you all taking the time to read my work.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty and Luka is twenty-two.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Enjoying the party?” Adrien chuckled, coming up to lean on the back of the empty chair next to Luka’s.

Luka smiled mildly and shrugged.

Marinette, on the other hand, immediately launched into how wonderful and magical the entire evening had been. “I can’t thank you enough for getting us on the guestlist, Adrien. I’ve talked to some of my literal idols tonight, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Adrien easily waved away her effusive thanks. “Don’t worry about it. I thought you’d like it, and I’m the one who’s ecstatic about actually having some friends at one of these things.”

“I will gladly volunteer my services _any_ time you wish,” she assured, gaze moving around the ballroom in a slow evaluation of the other attendees.

Suddenly, she rocketed to her feet, eyes wide. “Oh my gosh! Look, look, look who it is!”

Luka leaned forward and spotted a woman in her mid-thirties wearing a princess-style ballgown. “Go talk to her,” he urged.

“I can’t just go talk to her,” Marinette hissed. “Do you know who that _is_?”

“No,” Luka answered honestly, clearly unbothered by his ignorance.

“I could introduce you,” Adrien offered.

“I couldn’t ask you to,” Marinette sighed, waving him off. “You’ve already introduced me to half a dozen others. I’m…I’m just going to walk up and tell her I like her dress.”

Luka gave her a supportive thumbs up. “We’ll be here.”

“Actually,” Adrien corrected. “I was planning on stealing Luka to walk him around and socialize him a bit.”

Luka gave an amused snort of laughter. “What am I? A dog?”

Adrien ignored the quip. “Will you be okay on your own for, like, half an hour?”

Marinette readily nodded. “If all else fails, I can always chat with some of the _Gabriel_ models I know from interning. You two go ahead.” With a wave over her shoulder, she was off, looking like a woman on a mission.

Luka got to his feet and pushed in his chair. “You said you wanted to parade me around?”

Adrien grinned impishly. “Just because I said that, that doesn’t make it true.” He took Luka’s hand and tugged gently. “Come on.”

Luka hummed suspiciously but obediently followed as Adrien snuck them out of the ballroom and led the way through the hotel to an empty little courtyard surrounded on all sides by the building.

Adrien guided Luka over to sit on the stone bench by the fountain.

“Well, this is romantic,” Luka chuckled, squeezing Adrien’s hand. “Little public for a tryst, though.”

“Shh,” Adrien snickered, scooting in closer until he was almost on Luka’s lap. “We’ll have to risk it because I can’t take it any longer. I want to kiss you, but them getting a picture of me pulling you into a hotel room is more incriminating than them getting a picture of me actually kissing you.”

Luka rolled his eyes at the things he had to put up with dating a closeted celebrity.

“And if I took you to a hotel room, I wouldn’t want to put my clothes back on and return to the party afterwards,” Adrien purred, voice low and needy as he ran his fingers over the inside of Luka’s wrist.

Luka groaned at the teasing.

“So it’s better to be somewhere I can’t take my clothes off in the first place, right?” Adrien nuzzled the underside of Luka’s jaw.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Luka sighed, pulling away so that all that remained touching was their joined hands.

Adrien’s eyes went wide in alarm. “W-What?”

Luka shook his head sadly. “Adrien, you are twenty years old, and you’re still letting your father run your life. I know you love him, and I know you don’t want to jeopardize your relationship with him, but…how much longer are we going to keep hiding? It’s ridiculous that you have to disguise inviting me to things like this as your date by bringing Marinette along too—I’m not objecting,” he quickly clarified. “I know you’re trying to help her as a friend. That’s fine. That’s wonderful of you even. I’m just kind of resentful of the fact that it looks like I’m _her_ date instead of _yours_.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien replied weakly. “I…”

Luka shook his head. “I know you are, Perfect Fifth. I know there’s a part of you that wants to show me off. I know it’s frustrating for you too when you introduce me as your ‘friend’. I know I’m not the only one who’s tired of keeping this secret. I know you really _do_ want to tell our friends…as much as you insist that we keep this to ourselves.”

With a sigh, Adrien scrubbed at his face with a hand. “I’m sorry. I just…can’t…”

“Adrien, I want to marry you.” Luka gave Adrien’s hand a firm squeeze. “I want to move in together as soon as possible so that I don’t miss out on any more days waking up next to you, any more kisses in the kitchen while making dinner, any more making love in the shower or evenings cuddling on the couch or weekends spent in your arms. I want that to start _now_. What? Are we just going to tell people we’re roommates?”

Adrien looked away, muttering, “Don’t you know I want that too?”

“I know you do,” Luka answered gently yet firmly. “So what are we going to do about it? Adrien, I realize I’m asking you to do something colossal. I get that your father’s going to explode and the media will be vicious, but…I’m worth that to you, aren’t I? I know I’m being completely selfish, but…you _love_ me, don’t you?”

Adrien’s head snapped up, and he gazed in utter astonishment at the genuine uncertainty in his boyfriend’s eyes. “How could you ever doubt that?”

Luka shrugged. “You act like you’re ashamed of me in public. I know you’re not. I know you’re just scared, that you have everything to lose, but…it still hurts to be someone’s dirty secret.”

“The only thing I have to lose is _you_ ,” Adrien replied with a deadly certainty before diving in for a reassuring kiss. Pulling back, he asked, “Are you ready to do this tonight? Just rip the bandage off?”

In a bit of a daze, Luka nodded. “You mean now? Here?”

“Y-Yeah,” Adrien gulped.

Luka kept nodding. “Okay. Okay. I mean…if _you’re_ ready. I don’t want to push you before you’re ready.”

“I’m never going to be ready,” Adrien confessed in a nervous laugh. “So, I guess there’s no point in waiting. Come on.” He gave Luka’s hand a tug. “Let’s get back to the ballroom. I want to dance with you and kiss you unapologetically in public and then introduce you to my father as the man I’m going to marry.”

“Oh my God,” Luka giggled a tad hysterically. “You don’t do things by halves, do you?”

Adrien shrugged. “I figure I need to go big in order to obliterate any doubt you ever had that you _are_ the world to me.”

“Oh,” Luka gasped, all of the sudden deliriously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That got a little longer than intended. ^.^; A few of these have, actually. I'm on thirty-four right now, and only one has gotten completely out of hand, so...that's not too bad, right? Sometimes a bit of plot sort of slips in.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Thirteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Happy Day Thirteen! I can't believe we're already a fifth of the way through these. It's been fun so far. Do you have a favourite episode? I think I like Seven or Twelve best so far.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for joining me, and thanks to everyone commenting, leaving kudos, or bookmarking the story. Today's episode takes place in an alternate universe because in the main universe Adrien knows that Luka knows that Adrien is Chat Noir. In any case, Adrien is eighteen, and Luka is twenty.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You should be safe here,” Chat Noir sighed, carefully setting Luka down on an out-of-the-way rooftop patio, far enough from the akuma attack to be deemed secure. “Just sit tight until Ladybug and I get this sorted out, okay?”

“Thanks, Chat Noir,” Luka chuckled, leaning in to brush his lips to Chat’s cheek before removing his arms from around the hero’s neck.

“Any time, Blue Eyes,” Chat purred, dipping into a theatrical bow. “It was nothing.”

“You saving my life wasn’t ‘nothing’ to me,” Luka assured with a mischievous grin. “In fact, I think I owe you a reward.”

Chat Noir’s eyebrow arched in interest. “Oh, yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Luka stressed. “Make sure you drop by the Liberty later to collect, all right?”

“I will definitely hold you to that,” Chat snickered, already beginning to look forward to it.

But then he was struck by the fact that he was not currently Adrien Agreste and, therefore, the man he loved was actively flirting with some leather-clad stranger.

“W-Wait,” Chat spluttered. “Don’t you have a boyfriend? That model I’ve seen you with?”

Luka’s impish grin immediately gave way to an indignant frown. He swatted Chat’s arm. “Adrien, do you seriously think I would cheat on you?”

Chat blinked. “Oh.”

Luka rolled his eyes. “‘Oh’, he says. Angel, you are not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Oh,” Chat repeated. “…So…you wouldn’t even be tempted by a smoking hot superhero?”

Luka gave a snort, lips stretching into a smirk of amusement once more. “No, you sexy cat boy. I am one hundred percent committed to my model, thank you.”

“Good,” Chat sighed in relief. “I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

Luka shook his head, reaching out to give Chat’s hair a tussle. “Go save Paris, My Love. Come back to me safely, and I’ll see if I can’t sooth those insecurities of yours.”

“Love you,” Chat Noir breathed, leaning in to ghost a kiss against Luka’s cheek before bounding off back toward the fight.


	14. Fourteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this is a little later than usual. I just got back from seeing a play. I'm super excited because I'm currently writing prompt number forty! Only ten left to go! This has been a lot of fun, a really productive break.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty, and Luka is twenty-two.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Adrien came barreling through the door of the safe house, Gabriel preemptively took back the cup of tea he had just handed to Luka a second before.

Gabriel was just in time. No sooner had he snatched the hot liquid away than Adrien crashed into Luka, knocking him back on the couch, surrounding Luka in his embrace like a coral expelling its guts to cover and digest its prey. If Gabriel hadn’t known better, judging by the ferocity and desperation of Adrien’s kiss alone, Gabriel would have sworn that Adrien was a starving cannibal determined to consume Luka, tongue and esophagus first.

Gabriel sighed loudly to be heard over the smack of lips and breathless gasps. “Adrien, he’s _fine_. Like I told you on the phone, the gun wasn’t loaded. He was never in any real danger.”

Adrien did not appear to hear, too wrapped up was he in his beloved.

“The young woman has been arrested,” Gabriel continued, knowing full well that his son was unaware of his presence in the room and would remain so until he had finished kissing the man that he loved. “and I have instructed our legal team to prosecute her to the full extent of the law. Hopefully that will set an example for other fanatical admirers upset by the news of your…uh…bisexuality.”

Gabriel looked back over his shoulder to find that the kiss had simmered down, morphing into a slow series of light, tender smooches, as if Adrien were kissing a scrapped knee, magically making it all better.

Gabriel refused to admit that the scene was heartwarming. He was obligated to object to his son’s choice in a partner solely on principle so that the candidate did not relax and mistakenly think that they had a free pass, regardless of whether Gabriel actually liked or disliked them. Gabriel did not intend to ease up on his signature reproving stare until there were grandchildren. At that point, he felt he could consider his son’s happiness secure regardless.

Finally, Adrien’s lips parted from Luka’s in a grief-stricken breath. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Luka. This is all my fault.”

“Perfect Fifth, you can’t control what your crazy fans do,” Luka chided, giving Adrien’s jaw a nuzzle.

“If I had known that going public with our relationship would cause something like this…” Adrien slumped forward, resting his head on Luka’s shoulder, still sitting on Luka’s lap, straddling his beloved, wrapping around Luka like a boa constrictor.

“Adrien, it wasn’t a big deal,” Luka tried to assure.

Adrien scoffed, lifting his head to glare at his boyfriend. “Some lunatic pointed a gun at you, convinced that killing you was necessary to save me from the evil spell you’d cast upon me. How is that _not_ a big deal?!”

Luka shrugged, looking off to the side. “The gun wasn’t loaded. Obviously, my would-be-assassin was incompetent, and even then, some of your other crazy fans, dedicated to protecting your happiness, jumped the attacker. I was just startled. By the time I really realized what was happening, the attacker was already pinned to the ground and security was getting involved and Gabriel was there, so…”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “What if the gun _had_ been loaded? What if my fan club hadn’t been there to dive on the attacker?”

“Your self-proclaimed ‘Guard’ of young women supporting your happiness with Luka is actually quite ubiquitous,” Gabriel informed helpfully. “They show up at all events…regardless of whether the events are officially announced to the public. They’re quite passionate about their support for you, Adrien. I believe that they’re just happy you didn’t choose a woman over any one of them. In that respect, this relationship has been much easier on PR than a heterosexual one would have been.”

Adrien sighed. “Still. Luka, being with me is putting you in danger.”

Luka rolled his eyes, but Adrien caught Luka by the chin and made him meet Adrien’s gaze.

“Seriously, Orpheus. We need to break up.”

“W-What?” Luka breathed incredulously, his entire face going numb in horror.

“What?! No!” Gabriel snorted. “I forbid it.”

Adrien looked up to frown quizzically at his father. “…But—”

“—No,” Gabriel repeated with authority. “You’re not breaking up with him unless he does something reprehensible like cheating on you that we can use to garner public sympathy. Adrien, do you know what a public relations nightmare this has been? Unless something drastic happens, you are marrying him. The PR department has already put countless hours into laying the groundwork. I’ve designed a same-sex wedding line. You have no other option.”

“But—” Adrien tried again.

“—No,” Gabriel snapped. “You should have thought of this before very publicly declaring how in love you were with this boy. Now, the staff has cleaned up the shrapnel to the best of their ability, and they’ve done a fantastic job. The public overwhelmingly supports you two, and I’m not going to let you ruin everyone’s hard work over this incident, especially when you are so obviously crazy about him. Don’t be a child, giving up when things are hard. Grow up and commit, Adrien, because, in my mind and in the mind of the public, you are already married. There is no other recourse.”

Adrien winced, looking back to Luka, gently stroking Luka’s cheek. “Orpheus, I am so sorry. I didn’t think—”

“—P5, I am one hundred percent okay with this,” Luka chuckled. “The thought that you’re already shackled to me by outside forces and that I don’t have to do anything to keep you that way is reassuring.”

“Keep in mind that if you make my son unhappy, I will manufacture a scandal and burn you to the ground,” Gabriel reminded.

Luka waved Gabriel off unconcernedly.

Adrien sighed, dropping his head to rest on Luka’s shoulder so that he could more easily nuzzle Luka’s neck. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck with you?” Luka scoffed, pulling Adrien in closer. “I won the lottery and got the grand prize.”

Adrien tightened his hold on his boyfriend. “…What are we going to do? What if this happens again? Luka, I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” Luka promised, kissing the top of Adrien’s head.

“I’ve already started the process of interviewing bodyguards,” Gabriel informed. “You two will spend the night here, and the candidate should arrive to collect you tomorrow morning.”

Adrien’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Of course. Adrien, the reason we have a security team is to deal with situations like this.”

“Thank you, Father.” Adrien grinned brightly as he offered his heartfelt thanks.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Luka added with a tentative smile of his own. “We appreciate everything you’ve done to look out for us.”

“I’m sure,” Gabriel replied coldly, turning his back on the couple. Unseen, he smiled into the rapidly cooling teacup still in his hand, drinking to the small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Impressions? Feelings? Did you like it? I liked it. I hope you enjoyed it too.
> 
> You know, after this, I really want to do Marichat kisses (with some Adrienette mixed in, but predominantly Marichat because I miss Marichat. T^T). How would you feel about that? The Jabberwocky/Daisy people are going to kill me. -.-; But...I want to do side projects, and I've been really good for moooooooonths. Thoughts?
> 
> See you next time. Thanks for reading!


	15. Fifteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for joining me for Day Fifteen.Today's prompt was...fun. ^.^; Okay, so this basically ended up being an extended make-out session while simultaneously dealing with mental health and Snake Miraculous trauma. ^.^; Interesting combination, I know.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is nineteen, and Luka is twenty-one. This one contains suggestive themes and implied impending mild sexual content at the very end but NO actual sexual content depicted.
> 
> Enjoy!

With a groan of “second chance”, Viperion pushed the head of the snake back on his bracelet, and, in a flash, he, Chat Noir, and Ladybug were back in the Métro station.

They looked at him expectantly, letting him speak first as he had requested after his first few times teaming up with them, so as to avoid having them repeat the same things over and over again ad nauseam, sometimes over a hundred times depending on how badly the cycles ran.

“I need a break,” Viperion sighed, combing a hand through his hair.

“Take as long as you need,” Ladybug assured. “Please don’t burn yourself out.”

Chat Noir’s hand was on Viperion’s arm in an instant, giving his boyfriend what he thought was a subtle, reassuring squeeze. “How long have we been going?” he tentatively asked.

“Two hours,” Viperion grumbled.

Chat winced, his thumb stroking the inside of Viperion’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

Adrien knew what it was like to run up against wall after wall, how it felt to have your teammate look at you expectantly, trusting. Adrien knew the weight, the burden of having the one you loved believe in you, how it could make you push through the exhaustion to your breaking point… _beyond_ that point to brokenness. He didn’t want to do that to Luka.

“Any time you need to, we can stop,” Chat stressed. “Just let the timer run down and end the loop, okay?”

Viperion nodded. “I know. Thanks, but I can keep going. I just need five or ten minutes.”

“Do you want to have a strategy session, or do you need to just take a mental step back?” Ladybug inquired hesitantly, trying to be helpful but not wanting to push.

“Strategy session next loop. Right now, I need…” His eyes landed on Chat’s lips. Viperion gulped and then looked to the abandoned ticket office several meters off. “To talk to Chat Noir. In private.”

“Oh?” Chat blinked as Viperion took him by the wrist and started to lead him toward the office.

“Desperately,” Viperion snickered.

“ _Oh_ ,” Chat laughed softly, failing to keep the smirk off his face.

“Oh, okay then,” Ladybug replied, obviously confused and oblivious to the true purpose of their trip. “I’ll wait here, then? See you when you get back.”

Viperion’s lips were crushed to Chat’s as soon as the door was closed behind them. 

Chat carefully walked them backwards towards the bench seat he’d momentarily glimpsed when they’d come in. His heel tapped against it, and he pulled Viperion back and down on top of him.

Two minutes passed in a wash of lips and tongues before the pair broke for air.

“Do we do this often?” Chat chuckled breathlessly as Viperion tugged down Chat’s zipper by the bell so as to gain greater access to the sensitive skin of Chat’s neck.

“Make out?” Viperion inquired into Chat’s collarbone.

Chat arched, baring his neck to give his boyfriend more real estate to work with.

“Sneak off to be hormonal guys,” Chat corrected.

“During bad cycles. When I’m getting fatigued and need you to turn my brain to mush so that I stop thinking for five minutes,” Luka muttered, biting roughly at Chat’s neck.

“Oh, Pretty _Boy_ ,” Chat breathed mournfully. “Do we need to stop?”

Luka bit hard, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Chat. “Not yet,” he replied between nips. “I can go…for another hour or so…. I just…lost you…two cycles ago, so…I need _this_ right now.”

Chat tightened his grip on Viperion’s arm in a comforting gesture (and on his hair reflexively). “Orpheus,” he breathed, half apology, half blissful sigh.

“Shh…. It’s all right…. You saved me, and…” Viperion’s lips and teeth briefly stopped their ministrations.

Chat glanced up at his boyfriend, hand going to cup Viperion’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Viperion forced a smile. “I will be. Later. Once I get you back to my place and kiss every inch of you just to prove to myself that you’re really okay.”

Chat nodded in understanding. He’d had to do the same thing on occasions when Luka got caught up in attacks, even when that didn’t involve being zapped off of the plain of existence. Sometimes just Luka being in harm’s way was enough to trigger a need to take inventory.

“Is that why you’re being so rough now?” Chat moaned deliciously as Viperion’s sharpened teeth sank into his neck.

Viperion snickered. “No. It’s because…this is the only…time I _can_ be this rough…. It’s really frustrating…having a boyfriend you can’t…mark up for fear of being…found out during a photoshoot.”

Chat’s stomach sank. “You’ve…never—Oh, God,” he gasped as Viperion sucked at the sensitive spot where his shoulder and neck met. “—You’ve never mentioned this before.”

Viperion hummed against Chat Noir’s skin. “I’ve told you…during other loops, so you can’t remember. I don’t like to complain.”

Adrien had to wonder if Luka had only said something this time _because_ he knew that Adrien wouldn’t remember.

Viperion moved back up to Chat’s lips, and they lost themselves in one another for nearly a full minute.

“Do we ever sneak off and make love?” Chat wondered when they next broke for air.

Viperion snickered. “It would be impossible to make love to you in five minutes. Making love requires at least an hour. …Besides, my suit doesn’t have a zipper like yours does.”

“Ah. I suppose we’ve looked?” Chat pouted.

“You’ve looked thoroughly several times before,” Viperion chuckled. “…P5, we have less than a minute left. Even if my suit did have a zipper…”

“Thirty-three seconds,” Chat supplied. “We could still get some quality kissing in.”

Viperion frowned. “After four years, your brain still automatically keeps track of seconds? …You haven’t said anything lately.”

Chat shrugged. “It’s not as bad as it was. It’s just a back-of-the-mind, subconscious thing now instead of a looming, life-or-death, must-keep-track thing. Could you just kiss me now and worry about my mental health later?”

Viperion sullenly acquiesced, but he made a mental note to bring up the idea of seeing a counselor again after the loop was over.

In the final few seconds, Viperion pulled back and looked down adoringly at his boyfriend. “I think I need another loop of kissing you. Sweet kisses in all the places I’ve bitten. Sorry I was rough with you, My Love.”

Pushing them both up to sitting, Chat assured, “Orpheus, I like it when you’re rough.” 

Chat sighed wistfully. “…I wish I could keep this. I wish I didn’t have to forget. I know how it can weigh on you, being the only one to remember things that technically never happened.”

Viperion pressed their foreheads together and gave Chat Noir a gentle nuzzle. “Most of the time I’m all right,” Viperion assured. “…Let me give you something to remember me by.”

Viperion surged forward, kissing the very breath out of Chat’s lungs. As the seconds ticked down, Viperion sank his canines into Chat’s lip, drawing blood.

Chat yipped in surprise, jumping at the sudden, unexpected pain, but the yip quickly became a happy moan as Viperion sucked on the injury.

Viperion pulled back, giving Chat’s lip a soothing, apologetic lick before reaching for his bracelet.

Chat’s hand beat him there. Chat pretended to be trying to pull Viperion back in for another kiss.

Instead, he slipped off the bracelet.

Luka gasped.

Chat looked down at the Miraculous in his hand in a rather convincing counterfeit of shock. “…Whoops.”

Luka made a noise like a computer crashing.

“Sorry! Sor—I’m sorry!” Chat exclaimed, beginning to wave his arms around in an approximation of panic and regret modeled after Marinette’s usual spazz-outs. “I didn’t mean—! I am so sorry! I was just trying to pull you back to me! I didn’t mean to-to-to—I am so sorry, Luka!”

Luka groaned, gently taking back his bracelet and dropping his forehead to Chat Noir’s shoulder. “It’s all right,” he grumbled, buying into Chat’s theatrics.

“It’s just now you’re actually going to show those bruises. What is Ladybug going to think? You look like I’ve debauched you.”

Chat shrugged. “She’s going to think you have bad taste in men.”

Luka gave a snort of laughter, letting his head rest a moment longer against his boyfriend before straightening up with a groan. “…Fighting is going to be…uncomfortable.”

Chat bit his lip and then winced at finding it tender. He bit it again gently, discovering that the slight pain was sort of pleasant in a way.

“Well,” Chat remarked conversationally. “You have zippers now.”

Luka choked as Chat kneeled down in front of him, smiling up puckishly.

“And we have a few minutes while Sass recharges. Wanna see if I can beat my fastest time?”

Luka let out a helpless whimper, hoping the bruises littering Adrien’s shoulders, neck, and chest went away with Ladybug’s Luck Charm, lest Luka have a visible cue to serve as a reminder of his lapse in judgment.

(The bruises did not vanish.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Yeah. ^.^; That happened. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. There were a couple lines in here that I thought were funny. I hope you found it amusing as well. I based the layout of the scene on an actual Métro station in Paris, but now I can't remember which one for the life of me. I go everywhere in Paris by walking and Métro, and I've been all over the city from Montmartre to Montparnasse and Père Lachaise to the Arc de Triomphe, so...
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!


	16. Sixteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Monday. Guess who hates winter. That's right! Mikau does! She HATES winter! ^.^ But anyway. Thank you for being here, and thank you for showing this story love. You guys make me feel wanted in this fandom. <3
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen. They haven't been dating very long at this point.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s wrong?” Adrien inquired softly in the back of the car on the way home from the charity dinner, lightly resting a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Nothing,” Luka mumbled, gaze fixed firmly out the window.

“Orpheus, you’re pouting. Don’t lie to me. Just tell me you don’t want to talk about it,” Adrien scolded gently.

“I’m not pouting,” Luka grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m ruminating…. And I _would_ like to talk about it, but I don’t want to get in a fight with you.”

Adrien frowned, unfastening his seatbelt to scoot closer. “I know you don’t like these kinds of events, but—”

“—Adrien, put your seatbelt back on right this second,” Luka demanded. “The last thing I need is for us to crash and you to die while I’m mad at you over something ridiculous.”

Putting his hands up in surrender, Adrien inched back over to his spot and fastened his seatbelt. He gave his boyfriend an inquisitive look. “Better?”

“Yes,” Luka sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Adrien exhaled slowly. “Now, why are you mad at me over something ridiculous?”

Luka groaned, looking away.

“Come on,” Adrien urged. “Let’s fight. If it really is ridiculous, we should be able to get it sorted out before we drop you off at home.”

Luka took a slow, deep inhale.

“Come on,” Adrien repeated. “It’s not like traffic is going anywhere. We’ll be stuck for a while. Instead of stewing, let’s talk this out. Isn’t that what healthy couples do? I’m serious about this relationship. Let’s…let’s make this work, okay?”

Tentatively, he reached out and took Luka’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

Luka sighed again, pulling his hand away. “You’re such a flirt.”

Adrien blinked, blindsided by the comment. “I’m not just flirting. I’m serious. This is me being affectionate and-and _serious_.”

Luka shook his head, meeting Adrien’s gaze. “No. I’m mad at you because you’re such a flirt.”

Adrien blinked again. “Excuse me. What?”

“You. Are. A. Massive. _Flirt_ ,” Luka intoned clearly.

“I only ever flirt with _you_!” Adrien rebutted defensively.

Luka rolled his eyes. “Me and every backer’s daughter at that party. _And_ the backers’ wives, _and_ every other woman with power, money, and influence there tonight.”

“What are you even talking about?” Adrien scoffed.

“Seriously, Adrien, I just spent three hours with a polite, fake smile crazy-glued to my face as you introduced me as your friend and classmate’s brother and then proceeded to ignore me in favour of making goo-goo eyes at _at least_ thirty different women right in front of me. You know, you could have just told me that you’re not into me,” Luka choked bitterly. “It’s kind of cruel to hit me over the head with it like this.”

“Luka, it’s not like that at all!” Adrien insisted, clutching at his boyfriend’s hand.

Luka pulled away. “Just stop. If this is you being ‘serious’ about a relationship, I don’t want to see you just messing around with someone and their feelings for you.”

“Luka, I was _not_ making goo-goo eyes at anyone tonight.” He made another grab for Luka’s hand, and Luka gave up, surrendering the appendage but letting it go limp in Adrien’s grasp.

“Sorry. I must have misunderstood the way you were smiling and laughing as all those women hung off your arm and pawed at you,” Luka snorted, laughing weakly and rifling his other hand through his hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” Adrien hissed. “I was insanely uncomfortable the entire evening! Just because I’m super clingy with you and my friends, that doesn’t mean I want strangers and people I barely know touching me like that!”

Finally, Luka turned to look at his boyfriend, the adamance in Adrien’s eyes, the tears of frustration building at the corners, the ruddy colour of his face. “…R-Really?”

“Really!” Adrien’s bark of laughter was just on the right side of hysterical.

“But…then why? Why put up with them?” Luka strained his mind to understand.

Adrien shook his head, squeezing Luka’s hand. “Orpheus, it’s my _job_. I’m supposed to smile and play nice and socialize. I’m the face of the company. I’m a mascot. I don’t _get_ to say no when a woman who’s invested hundreds of thousands of euros into the company wants to sidle up to me and squeeze my arm to her breasts. I have to smile and say all the inane things I’m supposed to say.”

“Who told you that?” Luka inquired levelly but with an icy quality to his voice.

Adrien frowned. “Told me what?”

“That you don’t get to say no,” Luka answered, voice wavering.

Adrien shrugged, looking down at the floorboard of the car. “My father. The image counselors…the PR people. I don’t know.”

Luka bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting. “Later, when I’m not so upset, you and I are going to talk about sexual assault, sexual harassment, and the issues of consent and coercion.”

“O…kay?” Adrien agreed, not following. “…So…are we okay now? Or…no? I swear I wasn’t flirting with anyone. I _am_ serious about you, Luka. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t realize you’d take it so badly. I was just working. I wouldn’t give any of those women a second look if not for their connections, their money. I was just doing my job tonight. None of those smiles or those laughs or those flirty comments meant _anything_.”

Luka finally squeezed Adrien’s hand in return. “I believe you. We’re okay, Angel.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief but then noticed the look on Luka’s face. “…You’re still upset.”

“Residually,” Luka explained, scooting as close as his seatbelt would safely allow.

“Residually?” Adrien asked, matching Luka’s advance so that their knees were touching.

“Tonight was really rough for me,” Luka confessed softly, how drained he felt emotionally obvious in his voice. “The whole time…just…really seeing what your life is like…the circles you move in…it just made me think…‘He could be with any one of these gorgeous, rich women who know a salad fork from a dessert fork and whom society and his father would readily accept as his equal. What the hell am _I_ doing here by his side?’”

Adrien drew in a sharp breath.

Luka shook his head. “…I felt like a whim, a phase you’re going through. I don’t know why you picked me or what I could even offer you, Adrien. I don’t know what you see in me.”

Adrien clutched at Luka’s hand with one of his own while the other cupped Luka’s cheek, forcing Luka to look at him and see the desperate earnestness in Adrien’s eyes. “All the good things. Luka, you give me normalcy and friendship and compassion and warmth and family and forgiveness and courage and patience and understanding and love. And a boatload of other things besides,” Adrien laughed reflexively at the inherent irony of the conversation.

His tone turned exasperated. “Luka, what _don’t_ you give me? You listen when I’m upset; you kiss all my problems better. You’ve welcomed me into your home, your life. You don’t make me feel stupid when I don’t know something that’s common knowledge. You’re heartbreakingly, painfully kind to me. You make me feel like maybe I’m okay the way that I am, but, at the same time, you make me want to get _better_. You make me feel like I’m worth something. What, in turn, could _I_ possible offer _you_?” Adrien scoffed. “That’s what I don’t understand. What do _you_ get out of this relationship except headaches?”

Luka brought his hand up to Adrien’s cheek and gently began to stroke it with his thumb. “Boundless affection, fascinating conversations, endless praise, a much-needed ego boost, someone who understands me, someone who sees me as I am and still likes me and wants to be with me anyway,” he informed matter-of-factly. “You’re an interesting person, Adrien. You’re fun to be around, and you’re so generous and loving. Yes, there are things about you that I’m not a fan of, but there _are_ no completely perfect people, and the things that I don’t care for are things I can live with. In light of all of your other shining qualities, who cares that you can’t cook?”

“Hey,” Adrien pouted even as he laughed.

Luka leaned in, stealing a kiss.

“Mmm,” Adrien hummed against Luka’s lips.

Luka pulled back, resting his forehead against Adrien’s. “There’s a lot about you to love…” Luka bit his lip, tentatively adding, “…and you really _do_ like me too, don’t you?”

“Very much,” Adrien assured, nuzzling Luka’s cheek. “Very, very much.”

“Good,” Luka sighed in relief. “I’m so sorry for ever doubting you.”

“It’s okay,” Adrien whispered. “I can understand where you were coming from. If I thought you were flirting with a bunch of women in front of me, I’d be a wreck too.”

“Let us both learn from this incident,” Luka sighed.

“Yeah,” Adrien breathed. “…Good fight.”

“Good fight,” Luka agreed. “Let’s not do it again anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Victor (Gorilla) is in the front seat, stuck in traffic, watching his ward fight and make up with his boyfriend. Later, Victor is going to suggest that Adrien not invite Luka very often to these kinds of events where Adrien has to flirt with influential women because this appears to be bad for the relationship. Victor thinks Luka is good for Adrien and that they look cute together. He likes the way Luka's face lights up when he looks at Adrien. Victor thinks that's a good sign that Luka will take care of Adrien and treat him like he deserves. Victor really cares about Adrien.
> 
> That's all.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you all tomorrow.


	17. Seventeenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Guess what? I’m done! I finished Prompt Fifty this morning. ^.^ I’m quite pleased. I did the whole thing in eighteen days, and it’s a little under thirty-five thousand words right now. I still have to edit, but I’m really proud of this thing. ^.^
> 
> Anyway, Happy Day Seventeen. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this. I appreciate those of you who take the time to spend with me. ^.^
> 
> In today's episode Adrien is thirty-two, and Luka is thirty-four. Emma is eight, Louis is three, and Hugo is just about to be born.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daddy!” three-year-old Louis exclaimed gleefully as he waddled in his snow suit to his father.

“Baby!” Adrien returned, scooping up his son and spinning around as Louis shrieked with laughter. Adrien deposited a kiss on Louis’s nose, setting the boy down and beginning to take off his outdoor things. “Did you have fun, My Little Love?”

“I made a snome!” Louis slurred, dancing in place and waving his arms in excitement as Adrien tried to remove his gloves.

“A snowman?” Adrien chuckled. “Wow! All by yourself?”

Louis continued to squirm. “Yeah!”

“No, you didn’t,” eight-year-old Emma contradicted, pulling off her hat, gloves, and boots as she came in and tossing them unceremoniously to the floor by the front door. “Plagg helped you.”

“He did most of the work himself,” Plagg remarked judiciously as he leisurely floated in to land on Louis’s head.

Emma’s coat joined her other garments on the floor.

“Emma Anarka Gabrielle Agreste-Couffaine, I believe we have discussed the proper place for your coat several times this week,” Adrien intoned firmly yet without anger.

“Yes, Daddy,” Emma sighed as she turned back around, picked up her coat, and hung it on the lowest arm of the coat tree.

“Thank you, My Sweet One.” Adrien nodded in satisfaction, all smiles once more as he hung Louis’s coat next to Emma’s and then bent to place a kiss on the top of his daughter’s head. “And be nice to your brother.”

“I _am_ nice,” Emma whined, doing a very convincing Adrien impression.

“She’s not nice,” Louis countered with an equally Adrien-worthy pout.

“Darling, go help your brother wash his hands for dinner,” Adrien instructed. “Food in ten minutes.”

“Come on, Lou,” Emma called softly, gently taking her brother’s hand and shepherding him out of the entryway.

“She’s a good sister sometimes,” Plagg observed, landing on Adrien’s left shoulder.

“She’s just jealous of the attention he gets,” Adrien sighed. “She’s a good kid, but she was used to being a spoiled only child when we went and brought a new baby home. She’s still adjusting.”

“Hopefully it’ll be easier this next time now that she’s already had some practice being a big sister,” Plagg hummed thoughtfully. “…When is Juleka due again?”

“Two weeks, so any time now, really,” Adrien replied, practically vibrating in excitement.

Plagg groaned half-heartedly. “Are you really so eager to be a sleep-deprived mess covered in snot and spit-up again?”

“Definitely,” Adrien assured with another shiver of joy. “Babies are the best, Plagg. I can’t wait to hold him.”

“Mmhm,” Plagg snorted.

Adrien rolled his eyes, heading for the front door. “Like you’re not going to be snuggling with him and purring your head off.”

“I will definitely be snuggling and purring,” Plagg retorted proudly. “That’s my right as a grandfather. What I will not be is sleep-deprived or covered in baby puke. That’s on you and your husband. Literally. Which is why I can’t fathom why you’re this thrilled to have an infant again.”

Adrien opened his mouth to answer as he pulled the front door open and nearly ran into Luka reaching for the door handle from the opposite side.

“Oh!” both men gasped in tandem and then broke into adrenaline-fueled laughter.

“I was just coming to see what you were doing out there that was taking so long,” Adrien explained.

“Cleaning up,” Luka answered, pulling off his gloves and stuffing them into his pockets. “It’s as if your children think they have a live-in maid or something,” he snickered, stepping forward to catch Adrien’s lips in a kiss.

Adrien hummed happily against his husband’s lips, savoring their domestic bliss…until Luka shoved his frigid hands up under Adrien’s shirt, making Adrien jump at the blocks of ice pressed to his skin.

Adrien yelped, pulling out of the kiss and swatting half-heartedly at Luka. “Jerk!” he cackled.

“I love you,” Luka cooed with a wink, grabbing Adrien around the waist and pulling him back into a kiss.

Adrien gave Luka’s bottom lip a playful bite. “Get in here and get cleaned up. I’ll have dinner on the table in five.”

“I love you,” Luka repeated without a hint of teasing.

Adrien smiled, basking in how perfect and complete his happiness was.

And then Emma and Louis started squabbling in the other room, Louis bursting into tears.

“Babies!” Adrien called, stepping around Luka and striding into the great-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing these little domestic pieces with their kids. uwu It gives me warm fuzzies. I hope you like them too.
> 
> By the way, bonhomme de neige is snowman in French, so I'd imagine Louis would say "bomme d'eige" instead of "snome". Because I try to think about the dialogue of my stories being in French, so these are the kinds of things I think about. ^.^;
> 
> I don't have any human children myself, but I am a dog mom to twin pups. They're five at the moment. I based Emma and Louis on my kids. ^.^; This is what Noiz and Eiko would be like if they were human kids. Noiz is so bouncy and excitable and joyous about life in general. He's a sweet darling but a bit of a doofus at times. Eiko is a sweet baby too, but she's moody and insecure. She can be a bit of a bully to Noiz, but whenever I take him out somewhere and leave her at home with the rest of my family, she gets really upset and misses him terribly. She loves him deep down, and she plays nice with him sometimes. This is what I was going for with Emma and Louis. I don't know if any of that came through, but... ^.^; And the way Adrien acts with his kids, all the pet names, that's me. I literally just used a handful of the things that I call my kids, but that's how I talk to them. Now you have a better picture of dog mom Mikau.
> 
> Have I talked about Luka and Adrien's kids yet? Emma is biologically Luka and Rose's. Louis is Adrien and Rose's. Hugo is Adrien and Juleka's. Juleka and Rose have four kids. Two daughters and two sons. The girls are Adrien's (Josephine with Rose and Violetta with Juleka), and the boys (Lucien and Maurice) are Luka's with Rose. You'll notice that Rose has five biological children. She didn't actually carry and give birth to all of them. Sometimes Juleka is the surrogate who carries the kids even though they're not hers biologically. They take turns. Juleka carried four of the kids while Rose carried three. I mean, in case you were wondering how much thought I put into the details of this universe. ^.^;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Eighteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Welcome to Day Eighteen. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this prompt when I first skimmed the prompt list, but I think this turned out okay. I think I made it work. I'll let you be the judge, though. ^.^;
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is seventeen, and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nino was right,” Adrien decided, blowing another stream of bubbles and watching them float off on the summer evening’s breeze. “This _is_ kind of therapeutic.”

“Good,” Luka sighed, hoisting himself up on the ping-pong table on the upper deck of the Liberty next to Adrien.

They had come a long way from earlier that afternoon when Adrien had been sobbing his eyes out, burying his face in Luka’s stomach, over the latest injustice Gabriel Agreste had heaped upon his son.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Perfect Fifth?” Luka offered.

Adrien shook his head and then blew slowly, forming a large bubble that wobbled for a moment then popped before it could even leave the bubble wand.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Adrien nodded, trying again for a big bubble.

“…Does your father know where you are?” Luka inquired hesitantly.

“Let him worry,” Adrien grumbled, dunking the wand back into the container.

“That’s fair,” Luka decided. “…Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly. Thanks,” Adrien replied listlessly, voice and eyes both dull with the emotional fatigue of another fight with his father, another day of feeling rejected and unimportant.

Luka wrapped his arms loosely around Adrien from the side, resting his chin on Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re important to me. You matter to me,” he reminded, pressing a light kiss to Adrien’s neck.

“I know,” Adrien whispered sadly, capping the bubbles and setting them aside. “…I’m sorry that that’s not always enough for me.”

“No,” Luka stressed. “Adrien, no. It’s not like that. What you’re feeling, wanting your father to love you…that is all completely valid.” He raised his head and pulled back just enough to look Adrien in the eye. “Contrary to the belief perpetuated by popular fiction, a romantic partner doesn’t have to be your everything. It’s actually healthier to have a broader emotional support group. I shouldn’t be your only source of happiness and affection.”

“Oh,” Adrien mumbled, eyes dimming even more as he turned his head away.

“Hey.” Luka gave his boyfriend a squeeze. “You’re okay. You _do_ have other people. You have some of the truest, most wonderful friends. You have Nathalie and Victor and Sabine and my mom. I bet there are other people too. You’re okay, Adrien.”

Adrien tentatively looked to his boyfriend, some of the light coming back into his expression. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Luka touched his nose to Adrien’s. “You’re okay.”

Adrien took a slow breath in and let it out incrementally. “Okay,” he whispered, deciding to believe Luka. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Luka assured.

Adrien chuckled, leaning in to capture Luka’s lips in a series of short, sweet kisses.

Luka happily consented…until Adrien puffed up his cheeks and blew against Luka’s lips, startling him.

Adrien pulled back with an impish grin to observe the stunned look on Luka’s face. Before Luka could regain his wits, Adrien dove in to steal a quick peck and then hopped down off of the ping-pong table, scampering off. When he got to the stairs leading down to the rest of the ship, he turned back to his boyfriend and smirked.

“Let’s go make out in your room,” he proposed with a wide grin, looking much like his old self. Suddenly an idea struck. “Actually…have you ever made out on the ping-pong table with anyone before?”

Luka’s cheeks turned candy apple red at the thought. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled shyly. “No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Can I be your first?” Adrien asked innocently.

Luka scrubbed a hand down his face. “You can be my last and only from this point out. That’s the best I can do.”

Adrien cracked up. “Sorry. I didn’t—You know what? Sold,” he chuckled, coming back to the ping-pong table to join his lips to Luka’s, gently pushing his boyfriend back and down onto the table so that he could climb on top, bracing himself on his elbows as their lips danced languidly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else ever notice the ping-pong table on the small upper deck of the Liberty? I think there's a good overhead view of the ship in Capitaine Hardrock when all the cops show up. I think that's when I first spotted it. I knew that I eventually wanted to use that ping-pong table. There's going to be a sceen with it in Jabberwocky too at the party over the summer that Luka throws for Adrien because Adrien didn't get to go to Marinette's graduation party.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Nineteenth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm feeling super accomplished. I got up and meditated, did some yoga, rode my stationary bike for a bit, and practiced piano before work. ^o^
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is eighteen and a half and Luka is just short of twenty-one. It is implied that sexual content is impending, but NO sexual content is actually depicted. Honestly, this one is less spicy than Chapter Fifteen in the Métro station, so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Before they’d started dating, before they’d known that the other returned their feelings even, it had not been unusual for Adrien and Luka to have sleepovers. In a completely platonic manner, they would strip down to their boxers and fall asleep side by side in Luka’s bed. Cuddling was a common occurrence.

Once they’d started dating when Adrien was sixteen and a half and Luka was nineteen, the sleepovers continued with the addition of open admiration of each other in boxers and occasional kissing.

As time passed and the relationship progressed naturally, occasional kissing became making out and making out turned into varying stages of petting.

Then, one night after they’d been dating for a little over two years, Adrien tentatively tugged at the band of Luka’s boxers, wordlessly asking for permission.

Luka pulled out of the kiss to look at his boyfriend in surprise. “You…You want to…? Are you sure you want—?”

Adrien answered Luka with a needy moan and a frenzied kiss that begged, “love me or I’ll _die_!”

Luka pushed back again with a chuckle. “Okay. Okay,” he soothed, slipping off his boxers.

Adrien gulped and then quickly shed his own. He struggled to find his voice. “H-How…?”

Luka’s eyes widened slightly for a second as he remembered that Adrien had never been with anyone at all before. He quickly schooled his expression into a smile of adoration, leaning in for a reassuring kiss.

“Shhh. Relax. It’s okay,” he cooed. “You top first, and we’ll go from there.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Adrien confessed mournfully.

Luka shrugged. “You’ll figure it out, P5. We’ve got the rest of the night—the rest of our _lives_ —to get it perfect…okay?”

“I love you so much,” Adrien sighed, letting go of some of the mental pressure weighing on him and leaning in for a kiss.

“The feeling is mutual,” Luka assured into Adrien’s lips.


	20. Twentieth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Welcome to Day Twenty! We're two fifths of the way there. I hope you're enjoying these drabbles thus far. Thank you to all of you who take the time to comment. Thank you as well to everyone who has left kudos or bookmarked the work.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is sixteen/almost seventeen, and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Luka scoffed lightly, leading the way down below deck.

“The size of Kim’s head,” Adrien repeated, following his boyfriend down the steps. “Alya took pictures of Kim’s head and the cupcake side by side.”

Luka snorted in laughter, and, suddenly, an idea struck Adrien.

“Orpheus?”

Luka paused on the steps to look back up at Adrien.

Adrien leaned forward, placed a kiss on the crown of Luka’s head, and then pulled back with a triumphant grin.

Luka cocked an eyebrow and smiled in bemusement. “What’s all this about?”

“I’ve never been able to do that before,” Adrien explained. “It’s nice to be taller than you for once.”

“Ah.” Luka nodded. “Poor, short model.”

Adrien smacked Luka’s arm. “Be nice or I won’t show you the picture of the giant cupcake.”

Luka smirked. “I’ll live…Shorty.”

Adrien swatted at Luka again as he pushed his way past, pretending to storm off. “No more kisses for you,” he decreed.

“W-Wait!” Luka called, hurrying after his mildly offended boyfriend. “You’re not _that_ short, but I would be open to making out in stairwells more often, if that’s something you’re interested in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal headcanon that Adrien is five foot eight inches/one hundred seventy-two centimeters. Google tells me that that's about average for a guy in France, but Adrien seems to be surrounded by tall people. I figure that, being a model, he's surrounded by extra-tall people, so, just being average height, he's a little (a lot) insecure.
> 
> Also, people think that Chat Noir is tall because his partner is short, so he looks taller by comparison. ^.^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Twenty-First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Gosh, my fingers hurt. -.-; I visited a friend today, and she taught me how to play cello. I played several variations on Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star as well as two other short songs. ^w^ We just used the A string and D string in first position, but I had never played a bowed string instrument before, so it was all really new. We played for about an hour and a half, so now my right arm is about to fall off from bowing, and my left fingers hurt from pressing into the strings. It was so much fun, though!
> 
> Anyway. Today's episode takes place when Adrien is twenty and Luka is twenty-two. Thanks so much for joining me, guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you nervous?” Adrien whispered, giving Luka’s hand a squeeze with one hand while the other smoothed a few stray hairs into place out of Luka’s eyes.

Luka sighed, scooting even closer to Adrien on the couch so that their legs were pressed firmly against one another. “How can I _not_ be nervous?” he mumbled, watching the TV crew rushing about, the techs making last-minute adjustments to the recording equipment.

Assistants were running around the set like wildebeests in stampede, lighting engineers were fine-tuning their instruments, and Nadja Chamack was giving Alya a list of pointers before the cameras started rolling for real this time.

“I’m about to have all of Paris scrutinizing me, wondering what you see in me, finding fault, and leaving nasty comments online about how I’m not good enough for you,” Luka groaned.

“Hey,” Adrien called softly, gripping Luka’s hand tighter. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay. I’ll do most of the talking. Just sit by my side and look like you adore me.”

Luka blew out a half-hearted snort that fell short of laughter. “Well, that at least should be easy.”

“We did fine in the practice run,” Adrien attempted to comfort. “Alya’s not going to be too hard on us or cross any lines.”

“She’s also not going to go easy on us either. She’s a _real_ journalist. She’s not afraid to ask real journalist questions,” Luka sighed once more. “I’m actually really surprised that the station is letting an intern cover this.”

Adrien shrugged. “They wanted an exclusive interview; those were my terms. Besides, I used the magic word.”

Luka arched an eyebrow. “‘Please’?”

“‘Agreste’,” Adrien snickered.

Luka finally forgot his nerves enough to laugh. “I want a magic word that powerful.”

“And I want to give it to you…if you really do want it,” Adrien replied hesitantly. “If you still want it…if all this crazy publicity stuff, my fans, my father…if the reality of everything you have to put up with to be with me hasn’t made you change your mind. I want to give you my last name and have you give me yours. You don’t have to answer right away,” he rushed to add, afraid of pushing too far too fast.

“Adrien,” Luka scolded with loving exasperation. “I want nothing more than to marry you. I’ve told you that dozens of times, Love.”

“Yeah,” Adrien mumbled. “But that was before…all this. Before we went public. I wasn’t sure if that was something you still wanted.”

“I do,” Luka stressed, squeezing Adrien’s hand hard and nudging Adrien’s knee with his own. “You’re worth this.”

A small smile poked through Adrien’s uncertain expression. “I wish we could get married now.”

Luka hummed in agreement. “Your father is being ridiculous making you finish school before getting married…making you get married before he’ll let you move in with me. It’s not like it’s going to keep you out of my bed.”

“He’s more concerned with appearances than the truth of the situation,” Adrien chuckled softly so as not to be overheard. “Honestly, I think it’s in everyone’s best interest to let us get married now.”

“Yeah? How so?” Luka inquired curiously. “Not that I disagree.”

“Well…it’s in my family’s best interest, _my_ best interest…to trap you with marriage, a house, pets…children…as soon as possible,” Adrien admitted sheepishly. “You know. Before you change your mind and leave me for someone better.”

Luka snorted, rolling his eyes. “There is no one better than you…but, if it helps, I feel exactly the same way about you.”

“Aww,” Adrien cooed, leaning in to brush his lips gently to Luka’s as the hustle and the bustle of the TV station continued on around them.


	22. Twenty-Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for joining me for yet another drabble, and thank you for your continued support of my writings. I appreciate you guys!
> 
> In this episode, Adrien is thirty-six, Luka is thirty-eight, Hugo is four, Louis is seven, and Emma is twelve.
> 
> Enjoy!

They hit the bed hard, wild kisses sometimes missing each other’s lips as they struggled to remove clothes without losing contact.

Luka grunted as Adrien’s elbow got him in the chest.

Adrien moaned plaintively when Luka’s knee pressed between his legs.

A knock came at their bedroom door.

“Daddy?” Hugo’s voice.

Adrien broke the kiss, raising his head. “Baby? What are you doing up?”

“I don’t feel good. Can I sleep with you and Papa?” their four-year-old pleaded.

Adrien was up off of Luka and unlocking the door in an instant, scooping up his youngest and nuzzling the boy as Luka watched, propped up on his elbow, with a mixed smile of adoration and slight frustration.

“What’s wrong, Little One? What doesn’t feel good?” Adrien gently interrogated, bouncing the toddler and swaying from side to side.

“I had a bad dream, and now I don’t feel good,” Hugo mumbled sleepily, resting his head on Adrien’s shoulder, fingers curling to grip his father’s undershirt.

“Poor baby,” Adrien cooed, carrying his son over to the bed and sitting down next to Luka.

Luka reached out around Adrien to stroke Hugo’s hair. “It’s okay, Valse. Papa and Daddy are here. We’ve got you.”

Luka looked to Adrien. “Go ahead and tuck him in while I change into pajamas, and then I’ll cuddle with him in here while you go do the same.”

Adrien nodded. “Right.”

By the time Adrien slipped under the covers on the opposite side of Hugo from Luka, their son was sound asleep.

Adrien snuggled up around Hugo, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead.

Luka chuckled softly. “You’re such a parent.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien hummed inquisitively.

“It means, the second your baby called for you, you forgot all about your husband—and yourself, for that matter,” Luka teased.

Adrien shrugged. “You can take care of yourself. My baby needed me.”

“It’s more fun when _you_ take care of me,” Luka whined. “and it seemed like you were planning on doing a thorough job of it too when we were interrupted.”

Adrien pressed a palm over his mouth to keep from laughing and waking Hugo. “I’ll make up for it later.”

Luka shook his head. “I wish you could do something about it now. I swear, watching you fussing over our children is the sexiest thing. It’s downright pornographic when you nuzzle them and kiss their foreheads.”

“Sorry for being sexy,” Adrien snickered. “Maybe I’m a little overly affectionate, but I just…” The smile slid off of Adrien’s face, replaced by a serious expression. “I never want them to doubt for a second that they’re loved and wanted and never an inconvenience, and-and I want them to know that they’re the most important thing to me.”

“Oh, Fifth…” Luka sighed, cupping Adrien’s cheek and running a soothing thumb back and forth over Adrien’s cheekbone. “They know. They know, My Love. You’ve got them so spoiled that they think the world literally runs for their convenience. They know how much you love them.”

“You think so?” Adrien chuckled even as a tear slipped from his eye, running up against Luka’s finger.

“I know so,” Luka reiterated. “You have three very happy, very secure, healthy children. You’re an amazing father, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded, trying to get a handle on his emotions. “Okay. Good. I worry about that.”

“Don’t,” Luka instructed, carefully leaning forward over Hugo’s sleeping form to catch Adrien’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very pleased with this one. ^.^ I love Luka and Adrien as parents. DAdrien is a particular favourite. It's always nice to be able to show Adrien getting cuddles and love.
> 
> Just a note on translation: "valse" is French for "waltz". It's Luka's nickname for Hugo. Incidentally, Emma is "Minuet", and Louis is "Mazurka". They're all dances in triple meter (three beats per measure). I toyed with the idea of "Scherzo" for Louis, but "scherzo" has a couple different meanings, so I decided to go with "mazurka" instead. ...Because I'm sure you care deeply about this topic. ^.^;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Twenty-Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Happy Monday. I hope your week is off to a good start. Thank you for making me a part of your Monday. ^.^
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is sixteen and a half, and Luka has just turned nineteen. They've only been dating for three or four months at this point. (So, if they started dating in mid-August, it's technically December, so why are they getting ice cream in winter, Mikau? ...Because.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Rose?” Luka asked quietly so as not to be overheard by the other people on the bridge.

“Hm?” Rose replied, eyes still on Juleka and Adrien as they bought ice cream for the four of them from André at the other end of the Pont des Arts.

Luka sighed, ripping the figurative bandage off. “Do you ever feel kind of bitter when your girlfriend doesn’t want people knowing that you two are dating?”

Rose cast her brother a thoughtful, sideways look. “You mean like when she’s afraid for people to know she likes girls because she’s scared of how they’ll react?”

Luka visibly shrank. When she put it like that, hiding sounded so logical.

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered.

“I try not to be,” Rose responded honestly. “Sometimes it’s a pain not to be able to kiss in public, but…her fears aren’t unfounded. Homophobia is still a thing, and—I mean—I love her, and I want her to feel safe and comfortable.”

“Okay, but don’t you sometimes doubt her feelings for you when she…I don’t know…when she doesn’t want people to know you’re together?” Luka tried again, feeling like he was grasping at wisps of clouds.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, considering the situation. “Lulu, I think you need to talk to Adrien about this, if it’s bothering you so much.”

Luka looked away, starting to chew on his thumbnail. “I’m not…It’s not…”

He looked back at her, eyes pleading. “Rose, am I being completely unreasonable? Am I a bad person? He said he didn’t want to tell people, and I thought, ‘Okay. He just needs to work up the courage. He’s just nervous because this whole dating-a-guy thing is new’, so I said I was okay with that, but now it’s been _months_ , Rose, and he hasn’t told anyone. He hasn’t told _Nino_ ,” Luka hissed a tad hysterically.

“How serious can he _be_ about this when he hasn’t even told his best friend?” he moaned. “The only people who know are you, Jules, and Maman, and that’s just because the Liberty doesn’t have thick walls. He didn’t even want to tell you guys. It’s like, in private, he’s more than happy to suck my face off, but in public, I’m suddenly not good enough for him,” Luka scoffed, foot scuffing at the wooden planks of the bridge.

“Luka,” Rose sighed, hand going to his forearm. “Stop. Just stop, okay? You know it’s not like that.”

Shamefacedly, Luka nodded, mumbling, “It feels like that.”

“This _is_ still really new for Adrien,” she reasoned. “You’ve been out for years, so I’m sure this feels really slow, but Adrien has never done this before, and he’s got a lot to lose, okay?”

Luka sighed, slumping forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “Yeah, and I’m not worth giving up anything for.”

“Luka,” Rose groaned, giving him a light shove. “Gosh, you’re in such a funk. Are you sure you want to be in this relationship? If he makes you miserable, break up with him and date someone else. You’ve got more people waiting to date you than a coffee shop has people waiting in line during the morning rush. It’s not like you don’t have options.”

Luka’s heart lurched. “The thought of kissing anyone else makes me feel sick.”

“All right. Then shut up already. Better yet,” she revised, “talk to your boyfriend about how you’re feeling. You’re usually so good about communication. What’s gotten into you?” Rose scolded lightly.

Luka shook his head. “I’ve never been this desperately in love with anyone before. It’s scary knowing how much power he has over me.”

Rose nodded sagely. “I hear you. Sometimes it terrifies me when I think about how easily Juleka could crush me.”

Luka blew out a slow, labored breath. “I’m not thinking straight. He’s got me with my head on backwards. I’m not usually such a mess in a relationship.”

Rose hummed in amusement. “It’s okay, Big Bro. It just means you’ve found someone special.”

“Yeah,” Luka laughed at his own expense. “Yeah, I have.”

“That took forever,” Juleka groaned as she approached, cutting in on the moment and then pushing her brother out of the way to sit next to Rose on the bench.

Luka good-naturedly made room, and he was rewarded as Adrien sat down beside him, offering Luka one of the ice cream cones.

“I missed you!” Rose sang sweetly, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Juleka’s cheek as she took her own cone from her girlfriend.

Juleka chuckled softly in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure.

Luka turned to Adrien and grinned.

“What?” Adrien laughed self-consciously, taking a long lick of his blueberry cheesecake ice cream.

“ _I_ missed _you_ too,” Luka confessed, eyes shining in admiration at his boyfriend.

Adrien’s cheeks turned ladybug red, and he shyly dropped his gaze. “O-Oh?”

“Sorry,” Luka backpedaled. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you want to keep things platonic when we’re out in public, but—”

Adrien cut Luka off with a peck on the lips so quick that Luka would have sworn that it had all been in his head…if not for the taste of blueberry cheesecake ice cream present as he licked his lips reflexively.

Adrien quickly scanned their surroundings for witnesses like a prairie dog surveying the terrain for predators. Finding that no one was pointing or staring or focusing a camera on him, Adrien relaxed.

“Sorry,” Adrien whispered into his ice cream cone. “Just…”

Luka rested a supportive hand on Adrien’s knee, giving it a squeeze before promptly pulling away so that no one would see. “It’s okay,” Luka assured. “It’s…I get it, Angel. It’s okay to be scared.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “…You know, now would be a good time for a reassuring speech about how my knight in shining armor would never let anything bad happen to me, so there’s no need to be scared.” He gave Luka a sideways look and smirked.

Luka rolled his eyes. “I’m a minstrel, not a knight, and you’re no princess.”

“I am a legit Disney princess,” Adrien snorted.

“Sure you are, Ariel,” Luka snickered, leaning in to steal a lick from Adrien’s cone.

Adrien retaliated by eating nearly half of Luka’s.

Luka was more than happy to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let Adrien be a Disney Princess 2020. Also, I buy into the Knight!Nino hype. Dude takes on his bro's dad so that his bro can have a birthday party? Dude deserves a knighthood. Nino is Adrien's knight. Luka is more the cool minstrel/bard type. In my humble opinion.
> 
> Just because I love details: Adrien is eating blueberry cheesecake ice cream, Luka has mint chocolate chip, Juleka has strawberry shortcake, and Rose is eating blackberry cobbler.
> 
> Side note: As will become apparent, this is an alternate version of the Phantasmagoria timeline where Gabriel doesn't find out about Luka and Adrien and doesn't break them up and they live happily ever after much sooner than in the Jabberwocky/Daisy timeline. ^.^ If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. You don't want to know.
> 
> Thank you for reading, guys!


	24. Twenty-Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Welcome to Day Twenty-Four! I've been in a funk since Friday. I don't want to do anything, and I feel really anxious for no reason. :/ I'm going to blame it on the cold.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is seventeen, and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka’s fingers curled in Chat’s hair, desperate to pull his boyfriend closer, to experience _more_.

Chat Noir’s belt unexpectedly tightened reflexively around Luka’s thigh, and Chat pulled back with a squeak.

“Wha-What h-happened?” Luka gasped, breathing ragged.

“The…ears,” Chat explained, reaching up to rub gingerly at his left cat ear. “I can feel them…so when you pulled…”

Luka’s eyes flew wide. “Oh my gosh! Chat, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“—No, no. It’s fine,” Chat assured. “I just…it startled me. It didn’t hurt that bad. I kind of…” Chat bit his lip. “…You can pull on my ears if you want,” he offered shyly, waiting for Luka to shoot the idea down or tease him.

Luka smiled softly, adoringly. “Oh? Kitty likes his ears pulled?” he cooed, reaching up to gently rub one of Chat’s ears between his fingers, giving the ear an occasional tug.

“Ngh,” Chat replied eruditely, melting into Luka’s hands, not complaining as their make out session quickly turned into a petting zoo.


	25. Twenty-Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's halfway done. This girl. ^.^ Thank you to all of you who have accompanied me this far.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is nineteen and Luka is twenty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I am so sorry I didn’t check the weather forecast!” Chat Noir shouted over the pounding rain as he vaulted over rooftops, searching for some kind of shelter.

The rain was only picking up. There was no way he’d get Luka back to the Liberty in this downpour. Visibility was poor, and the rooftiles weren’t getting any less slick. It was too dangerous to continue. Sure, Chat would be fine in his suit, but Luka was very squishy and very mortal and far too droppable.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luka replied into Chat’s neck, sounding surprisingly earnest as he tightly gripped the hero. “It’s not like I checked either.”

“Still,” Chat sighed. “Sorry. I—”

Chat cut himself off as he spotted a church bell tower sticking out of the grey mist about a block away. He carefully changed direction, mindful of his footing and his precious cargo.

Chat ducked inside the belfry, gently setting his boyfriend down, the dusty wooden floor creaking beneath their weight.

“Sorry,” Chat sighed. “This will have to do until the rain lets up.”

“At least it’s dry,” Luka replied optimistically with a wan smile.

“Gosh, you’re soaked,” Chat observed in dismay. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to show you what it’s like running over the rooftops of Paris. I mean, I know you’ve done it a couple times before, but whenever we need Viperion’s help, the situation is usually dire, so it’s not like you have a lot of time to take in the view and enjoy, so I wanted—”

“—Adrien,” Luka interrupted, taking Chat’s face in his hands. “It’s _fine_. You have nothing to apologize for, My Love.”

“But—” Chat started to argue.

Luka quickly cut him off with a rough kiss that left Chat Noir speechless.

“I’m happy just being with you,” Luka whispered against Chat’s lips when he pulled back. “And I had fun today. Thanks for the thoughtful date, Kit-Kat.”

“Anything for you, Blue Eyes,” Chat purred, closing the gap between them once more.

A few minutes later they broke apart as Chat observed, “You’re shivering.”

Luka shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

Chat bit his lip. “Hold on a second. I think I have an idea. Detransformation.”

In a ripple of neon green light, Chat Noir melted away, leaving Adrien Agreste standing in his wake, clothes remarkably dry.

Plagg made his appearance, landing on Adrien’s shoulder with a sneeze.

Adrien winced, taking the piece of Camembert out of his pocket and offering it to his kwami. “You okay, Buddy?”

Plagg inhaled the morsel with a snort. “Better when we get home. I _detest_ getting wet.” He gave a little shake, flinging water droplets, as if to prove his point. “I want some really nice Italian cheeses for this. Like, I want you to import actual Parmigiano-Reggiano from Parma.”

“Absolutely,” Adrien easily agreed. “Sorry, Plagg.”

Plagg shrugged and floated up to nap on one of the rafters from which hung several large bells.

Adrien turned back to Luka, taking his _Gabriel_ jacket off as he did so. “Here. Take off your wet things and put this on.” Still holding the jacket, he reached down to slip off his shoes. “Take my socks too. Your feet must be freezing in those soaked shoes.”

“But then you’ll be cold,” Luka reasoned.

Adrien shrugged. “But then you’ll be warmer. And then we can cuddle to make up the difference.”

Slowly, Luka began to nod in agreement and peel off his sopping clothes. “All right.”

Luka stripped down to his boxers as Adrien tried not to stare outright, failed, and ended up staring anyway.

“Is it a sin to have sex in a church bell tower?” Adrien wondered, the thought somehow making it past his mental filter to his mouth.

Luka snorted in laughter as he put on Adrien’s jacket and slipped on the dry socks. “I believe the official position of the church is that sex is for married people trying to make babies. As for me, I’m not really concerned with going to hell, but sex would be messy, and I think we’d just be colder afterwards.”

Adrien smiled through his chagrin, face bright red in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Luka shrugged as he hung his clothing over the banister of the stairs leading down the rest of the tower and then took a seat with his back up against the wooden bars of the railing. He patted the ground next to him.

Adrien eagerly sidled up next to his boyfriend, tucking his head under Luka’s chin to nuzzle affectionately. “I’d go to hell for you.”

“Isn’t that my job?” Luka chuckled. “I mean…I’m your ‘Orpheus’, aren’t I?”

“Only if we’re [Gluck’s version](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orfeo_ed_Euridice#Synopsis) of the story,” Adrien mumbled, lips pressing wispy kisses up Luka’s neck and following the line of his jaw to his lips.

“Agreed,” Luka hummed happily against Adrien’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, in Gluck's version, even though Orpheus fails, Amore brings Eurydice back to life, and they live happily ever after.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Gluck's Orfeo ed Euridice: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orfeo_ed_Euridice#Synopsis


	26. Twenty-Sixth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back for Day Twenty-Six. Thank you so much for being here. ^.^
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is eighteen and a half, and Luka is twenty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was common practice on the Liberty to allow people to come and go as they pleased. Anarka insisted that locking doors or installing security equipment was completely unnecessary because there was nothing to steal.

Adrien tried on several occasions to change her mind, but the Capitaine had held fast to her principles.

When Adrien brought the matter up to Luka, Juleka, and Rose individually, the three had just shrugged and shook their heads, informing Adrien that there would be no point in arguing with Anarka.

So, as it stood, Adrien too was free to come and go as he pleased. He had to admit that even though the policy made him worry for his boyfriend’s safety, it was, at the same time, convenient for sneaking in late at night when Adrien needed words of comfort, someone to hold him, reassuring kisses, or, recently, the occasional booty call.

Chat Noir slipped below deck undetected and checked the main cabin for witnesses before dropping his transformation and sneaking the rest of the way into Luka’s room.

He’d expected his boyfriend to be up, as the light was still on, but, instead, he found Luka slumped at his desk, fast asleep, over some thick novel (most likely Tolstoy or Dostoyevsky) in the original Russian.

Adrien smiled, heart swelling at Luka’s innocent sleeping expression.

Gosh, his boyfriend was adorable. Gosh, his boyfriend was nice to look at.

But Luka was going to wake up with all kinds of cricks in his back and neck if he continued sleeping in that position.

Adrien tiptoed to the bed, pulling the covers down before making his way over to Luka. He allowed himself another ten seconds of admiring the man he loved before calling on his transformation once more in order to scoop Luka up and carry him over to the bed.

“Mm…‘drien?” Luka muttered sleepily as Chat set about slipping off Luka’s shoes.

“Shh. Just a dream,” Chat soothed. “Take your clothes off for me, will you? You can’t sleep in jeans.”

Unquestioningly, Luka obeyed, tossing his shirt and jacket to the floor and lifting his hips so that Chat could slip off his jeans.

Luka had drifted off to sleep once more by the time Chat got the covers pulled up around him.

Chat dropped the transformation, and Adrien shrugged out of his own clothes down to his boxers before slipping in next to Luka, wrapping his arms around Luka from behind.

Luka made a muffled noise as he trapped Adrien’s arms in the embrace. It sounded a little like “mine”.

Adrien chuckled, nuzzling Luka’s hair and pressing a soft string of kisses to the shell of Luka’s ear. “Yours,” he agreed.


	27. Twenty-Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Have you ever had a day that was so stressful that you threw up? That was today. -.-;
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty-one, and Luka is twenty-three.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And?!” Adrien cried anxiously as he raced down the stairs to the Liberty, into the main cabin where Luka was slumped on the couch. “The audition results?! Did you…?!”

Luka looked back over the couch at Adrien and shook his head sadly. “I didn’t make the final cut.”

“Oh, Orpheus,” Adrien sighed, his whole body going limp in dejection as if _he_ had been the one passed over and not Luka.

Adrien made his way around the couch and sat next to Luka, pulling Luka onto his lap sitting sideways. “My poor Luka,” he cooed. “They’re insane. They have no idea what talent is, My Love. You are _phenomenal_. Absolutely no one would believe you’ve only been playing violin for a few years.”

“I think that’s the problem, though,” Luka muttered, leaning against Adrien, relaxing into his hold, and letting his head drop onto Adrien’s shoulder. “It was, frankly, egotistical to think that I could compete with serious violinists. There were people who have been playing since they were two. It’s not enough for me to pick up an instrument on a whim, fall in love, and decide I want to play professionally. Auditioning for a spot in the Orchestre’s violin section was pure narcissism.”

“No,” Adrien argued, trying to build Luka back up. Adrien was prepared to advocate for his boyfriend; he believed in Luka’s abilities. “Orpheus, you _are_ good enough. Sometimes the judges get it wrong. I _know_ you’re good enough to play professionally.”

“Maybe next year,” Luka muttered. “I just…I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to really start to establish my career so that by the time we graduate…by the time we get married… Adrien, I want to be able to support you,” Luka sighed. “I want to pull my own weight financially in this relationship. I want to prove to your father that I can take care of you. I want—”

Adrien’s lips cut him off and distracted him for several minutes.

“All I want is you,” Adrien whispered against Luka’s lips when they eventually broke apart. “You’re enough exactly as you are.”

Luka melted back into his boyfriend.

The results of auditions for other instruments came out the following week, and, as it turned out, the Orchestre de Paris did want Luka after all: as a pianist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that because Luka decided to add studies in piano and violin about two years into his time in university, he's not going to be done with school until he's twenty-four. Incidentally, this means that he and Adrien will end up graduating at the same time.
> 
> Please note also that I'm not one hundred percent sure how auditioning for a professional orchestra goes. I've heard musicians talk about the process of the blind auditions and being asked to play parts of different pieces and them sitting around all day through rounds of the audition process, but I'm not sure if they get the results while they're still on-site or if they get notified later. If anyone knows and could tell me, that would be awesome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Twenty-Eighth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Buckle your seat-belts; this one's a long one. ^.^; Whoops. Thank you for joining me for Day Twenty-Eight, guys!
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is sixteen, and Luka is eighteen and a half. By the way, is anyone missing Sexuality Crisis!Adrien from Nachtmusik? Because here he is. ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!

Three AM was not a good time to have a sexuality crisis.

Adrien had been feeling lonely, so he’d snuck out and headed over to the Liberty. A guitar lesson followed family dinner, and snuggling while watching [Tosca](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tosca) came naturally on the heels of the jam session.

“You’re Puccini trash,” Luka snickered into Adrien’s hair as Adrien sang along with the arias.

“I love melodrama,” Adrien whined. “Why can’t you let me be happy?”

“ _This_ makes you happy?” Luka lifted his head so that Adrien could see him arch an eyebrow.

Onscreen, Tosca was just plunging the knife into Scarpia.

Adrien replied without missing a beat, “Yes. Very.”

“Should I be worried?” Luka joked.

Adrien shrugged. “We’re watching Madama Butterfly next.”

“Noooo,” Luka groaned, burying his face in Adrien’s hair. “How about we have Verdi night instead? La Traviata? Aida? You _love_ Aida.”

“No. Butterfly,” Adrien insisted. “I want to feel wretched and cry my eyes out.”

“I thought you came here because you _didn’t_ want to feel wretched and cry your eyes out.”

Adrien shook his head, clicking his tongue. “There’s a difference between bawling because _your_ life sucks and bawling because _someone else’s_ life sucks. I want to do the latter and avoid the former.”

“Butterfly it is,” Luka grumbled. “Do you see how much I love you?”

Momentarily, Adrien’s heart stopped, Luka’s words making it forget how to do its job for just a second. Then everything was back online, and Adrien was able to chuckle softly. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks, Orpheus. You’re a good friend; I’m really grateful.”

Luka bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to keep a straight face as he nodded. “Don’t tell Nino. He’s the jealous type.”

They made it about twenty minutes into Madama Butterfly before they started to fall asleep and decided to call it a night.

“You’re staying,” Luka informed sleepily, slipping off his outer clothing until he was wearing only his boxers. “I’d be too afraid you’d fall off a roof or something if you tried to get yourself home now.”

Adrien nodded, quietly acquiescing as he disrobed as well. “Thanks.”

They turned off the lights and climbed into bed, each taking his own side of the narrow mattress.

When Adrien awoke at three in the morning, Luka had somehow ended up in Adrien’s arms, snuggled up against Adrien’s chest. It was odd—usually Adrien was the cuddler—but also kind of…nice.

Adrien looked down at Luka’s peaceful sleeping face and began to play with strands of black and blue hair.

Adrien’s heart sped up.

Adrien gulped.

Luka was very pretty.

Not in a girly way. Luka wasn’t too terribly masculine in a traditional sense, but neither was he particularly feminine. His features were just the right combination of angular yet soft, sharp yet rounded.

Luka wasn’t classically handsome either. He had a bunch of funny features all cobbled together into something that just…worked. Luka’s smile on anyone else would be reptilian. His eyes in another face would be too small. His nose elsewhere, too crooked, too upturned, but on Luka it was endearing. All of his features working in concert created a very charming, very attractive young man.

Luka’s lips were…

Oh….

Adrien gulped again.

Luka’s lips were very nice. Thin, but soft-looking. Pink. And they parted to reveal such a lovely smile.

Adrien shuddered as the thought, _“I wonder what they taste like”_ surfaced.

He reached out tentatively and brought a singular finger to Luka’s lips, carefully tracing them with a barely-there touch.

Three AM, clad only in boxers, in the arms of a friend whom Adrien considered a major lifeline, was not a good time for a sexuality crisis.

Adrien thought of himself as straight. Yes, he could tell when other guys were attractive, but he had never _personally_ been attracted to men before. But now that he thought about it at deeper than just the surface level, he’d basically had the same experience with women. He could tell when women were attractive, but he wasn’t usually personally attracted to them. There had been a small handful of exceptions that had led him to determine himself straight: Ladybug, Kagami, Marinette, but….

Maybe he was demi, and Luka was just the first guy to really flip his switch.

Luka was demi. He’d explained it to Adrien, that he wasn’t attracted to people sexually until he experienced a deep emotional connection with them.

Maybe that was true of Adrien as well. Yes, things with Ladybug had happened rather quickly, but Ladybug was an extraordinary woman. On the other hand, with both Kagami and Marinette, there had been a perceptible shift where Adrien could pinpoint when he went from only being interested in friendship to being open to something more happening.

Maybe things with Luka had gotten to that point too…because Adrien desperately wanted to kiss this guy, and the fact that Luka _was_ a guy did not feel like an issue to Adrien’s hormones.

His rational brain, however, was filled with terrifying images of Adrien’s father disowning him and the media calling Adrien’s feelings for Luka a scandal and Luka explaining to Adrien that Adrien was cute but Luka could only see him as a friend.

Three AM, when everyone else was sound asleep and unable to help, was a bad time to feel like you were sinking into a black abyss.

Adrien leaned in, tipping his chin to line up his lips with Luka’s. He stopped about half a handspan away, feeling the wrongness and the guilt overtake him.

Luka didn’t want this. It would be a breach of trust, taking advantage of Luka’s generosity and kindness in letting Adrien into his life, taking Adrien under his wing. It would be wrong to steal even more from Luka on top of that.

Besides, a stolen kiss from unresponsive lips wasn’t what Adrien wanted. He wanted Luka to kiss him back, for Luka to feel the same giddy excitement, the same butterflies in his stomach, the same breathless awe when Luka looked at Adrien that Adrien felt when he looked at Luka.

Tears welled up.

It was too much. This hurt too much.

Adrien pressed a light kiss to Luka’s forehead and pulled away, gently extricating himself from the embrace, putting some space between them as he sat up and covered his face with his hands, trying to choke back sobs, trying not to fall to pieces here, now.

“Adrien?” Luka called groggily, heavy eyes blinking away sleep.

Adrien gasped, looking down at Luka in horror at being caught. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

Upon hearing the distress in Adrien’s voice, the sleepiness evaporated from Luka like dew in the desert.

“Angel, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Luka prompted in such a gentle voice.

Adrien found himself being tugged into a comforting embrace, Luka’s arms holding him together, Luka’s fingers finding all of the right spots on Adrien’s head.

It just made Adrien cry harder. He wanted this. He wanted it _so_ bad. He wanted it to mean more than it did.

“Adrien, talk to me,” Luka pleaded, starting to panic. “What is it, My Sweet One?”

Adrien’s grip tightened at the pet name, his heart lurching, his fingers digging into Luka’s shoulder blades.

And then the kisses started. Soft kisses peppered across Adrien’s skin. In his hair, on his ear, his cheeks, his forehead.

Luka’s soft voice. “Don’t cry, Beautiful. Whatever it is, I swear to you we’ll fix it. I’ll make it better. I will personally solve world hunger and cure cancer for you, so please don’t cry, My Angel. Please, Adrien.”

Adrien didn’t hear all of the words, but he heard the tone, the love and desperation in Luka’s voice. He heard Luka’s heartbeat as Luka cradled him to his chest. He felt the warmth of Luka’s skin, the sense of safety in Luka’s arms, the tingle of Luka’s breath on Adrien’s shoulder.

Eventually, the tears dried up, and when Adrien came back into awareness of his surroundings, he found himself lying in Luka’s arms, head on Luka’s chest as Luka made calming shushing sounds and rubbed one hand up and down Adrien’s back while the other played with Adrien’s hair.

“You back with me?” Luka whispered.

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and guilt for putting Luka through that. “Sorry.”

“Shh. None of that,” Luka chided gently. “Need to talk about it? We don’t have to talk now. You must be exhausted. Please feel free to go back to sleep.”

“I…just…I think I’m bi, and I’m kind of freaking out?” Adrien replied, voice high and unsteady.

Luka tensed. “O-Oh?” His own voice wavered.

“Yeah. I think I’m demi, and that’s why I never noticed before, but now…the past few months…there’s…there’s this guy, and—Am I making you uncomfortable?” Adrien pushed himself up, sitting once more so that he could study Luka’s face.

“What? No!” Luka hastened up to sitting. “No. I mean—No. I’m not uncomfortable. I…Do I know this guy?”

Adrien looked away and nodded. “He’s a friend. He’s…I don’t want to lose his friendship, but…and it’s complicated because my father and the media, and…but…I’m kind of freaking out.”

Luka blew out a long breath, pushing his personal feelings on the matter aside. “Okay. Okay. We can…We can deal with this.” Tentatively, he reached out a hand to rest on Adrien’s forearm. At the last second, he thought better of it and started to pull back, but then he saw how Adrien was trembling and took Adrien by the hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Just breathe, P5,” Luka coached. “This isn’t like an instant death thing. You have time to think about it. You don’t have to do anything right this second.”

Adrien nodded, trying to concentrate on keeping his inhales and exhales long and even.

“First off, no one is going to know unless you tell them. _I’m_ not telling anyone, so you don’t have to worry about dealing with your father or the media until you’re dating someone. So that’s two less things to freak out about, yes?” Luka encouraged.

Adrien gulped. “I…Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Yes.”

“Okay. So…how do _you_ feel about the possibility of being bi? I know you don’t have a problem with me or Juleka and Rose or…your other two friends. The redhead and the gender fluid person.”

“Nathaniel and Marc,” Adrien supplied.

“Right. I know you don’t have a problem with any of us, but…I know it could be different when it’s happening to you personally,” Luka prompted, trying to be supportive.

“No, actually,” Adrien realized. “I’m…okay with the possibility of liking guys.”

Luka bit his lip, chewing in slight agitation. “…How sure are you about this? Have there been multiple guys you’ve been attracted to, or…?”

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, not looking at Luka.

Luka squeezed Adrien’s hand again. “We don’t have to do this now—We don’t have to do this at all.”

Adrien swallowed, steadying his nerves. “I can tell that guys are attractive. Like…Nathaniel is cute. Nino’s hot. You—” Adrien’s voice broke, and he cleared his throat to cover it. “You…are attractive, but…there’s only one guy who makes me feel all fluttery, so…I think I’m demi, and he’s just the first guy to push the right buttons. I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Luka breathed, feeling slightly nauseated and struggling to focus on the positives (Adrien was bi and thought Luka was attractive) instead of the mounting negatives (Adrien liked someone else, and Luka had to force himself to be a supportive friend).

Luka took another breath. “You said I know this guy. If you want, I could find out if he’s interested in guys…if he’s interested in you.”

Adrien’s heart crumpled. That answered the question then and there: Luka wouldn’t offer to help set Adrien up with someone else if he had any interest in Adrien himself.

Adrien shook his head sadly. “No, thanks. Right now, I just want to stay friends. His friendship is important to me, and I don’t want to mess things up. I can’t risk losing him.”

Luka swallowed down the lump in his throat, giving Adrien’s hand a squeeze. “Well…let me know if you change your mind.”

Adrien nodded, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“And, Adrien?”

Adrien looked up and found himself breathless at the overwhelming love and affection evident in Luka’s eyes.

“No matter what, I promise I’m here for you. No matter what,” Luka swore. “You will never lose _me_.”

“May I kiss you?” Adrien whispered, fighting back tears.

Luka blinked. “I…What?”

Adrien looked away. “Sorry. I know that’s totally against the ground rules, but I was just…” He shook his head. “…curious. I mean, that’s the only way to really know, isn’t it?”

Luka couldn’t find his voice to answer.

“Sorry,” Adrien backpedaled. “Sorry. It’s really crumby of me to ask that of you. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Adrien.” Luka caught Adrien by the chin, forcing him to look Luka in the eye. “Okay.”

Adrien stared uncomprehendingly. “O…kay?”

Luka nodded, repeating, “Okay. I’ll kiss you, but here are the terms and conditions: I’m only agreeing to this one kiss. Just tonight. Just right now. After this, we go back to the old rules: don’t kiss me or tell me you love me unless you really mean it. I am not becoming friends with benefits with you. I need the both of us to be completely clear on that matter, okay?”

Adrien nodded, head feeling like it was full of helium and might float away. “I understand.”

“All right. Secondly, this means nothing.”

That sentence cut them both.

“Nothing,” Luka repeated. “This doesn’t count. This is just a test. This never happened. I’ve never kissed you. Okay?”

“R-Right,” Adrien agreed, heart feeling bruised and sore.

Luka sighed. “Do you really want to do this? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

Adrien winced. “I’m sorry. I’m fine. I just…” He shook his head in an attempt to get his thoughts in order. “I _do_ want to kiss you.” He peeked up hesitantly at Luka.

Luka smiled gently, releasing Adrien’s hand to pet Adrien’s hair. “Okay…. Have you…have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Adrien’s cheeks darkened even in the dim light of the cabin. He shook his head. “Akuma kisses don’t count. I don’t remember the times Ladybug kissed me. Kagami and I almost kissed a lot, but…I always pulled back at the last minute. Honestly, it doesn’t really matter that this doesn’t count. It’s just one more…not in a _long_ line, but…this is pretty par for the course.”

Luka dropped his hand to Adrien’s cheek, thumb beginning to trace Adrien’s lips. “I’m sorry, Angel.”

Adrien shrugged, tension beginning to dissipate as his eyes dropped to half-mast. “It’s okay. At least I’ll remember this one.”

“I wish I could make your first kiss more special,” Luka sighed, leaning in.

Adrien shrugged again. “Is it really my first kiss if it doesn’t count? If it never happened afterwards?”

Luka tensed, immediately feeling guilty for cheapening this for Adrien, for taking away the legitimacy of yet another kiss.

“Don’t worry,” Adrien whispered as they drew closer. “This is special enough just because I’m with you.”

Luka’s thumb stilled on Adrien’s lips and dropped away to be replaced by Luka’s mouth.

It started as a closed-mouth brush, but then Adrien pressed forward, lips beginning to move against Luka’s, and Luka found himself quickly being pulled into the dance.

Appreciative hums of pleasure echoed in the quiet room as tongues slipped past teeth and fingers ran through hair.

The pace quickened, and Adrien gently pushed Luka back and down onto the bed.

Breathing turned ragged as the intensity increased.

Adrien let out a needy whine, and it sent a jolt through Luka’s body.

His hands tightened on Adrien’s hips, and he was just about to pull them down to meet his own when it dawned upon him that Adrien probably shouldn’t know how into this Luka really was.

Luka eased on the brakes, gradually slowing the pace of the kiss so that he could pull back without seeming to abruptly reject Adrien.

Reluctantly, Adrien let the kiss end. He gave a whimper of protest but otherwise gracefully accepted that it was over.

Luka pressed one last quick smooch to Adrien’s lips before pulling back with finality.

Both boys rolled onto their backs, side by side.

“Well,” Adrien tentatively broke the silence. “I don’t know if I like kissing boys in general, but I’m certainly a fan of kissing _you_. That was…” Adrien paused, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Luka. “Sorry. Am I making this weird?”

“No,” Luka assured, a bashful smile asserting itself on his lips as a blush spread across his cheeks. “No, you’re…good. That was…I really enjoyed kissing you too,” he confessed.

Adrien bit his lip, trying to contain a wide grin. “Okay. Good. Because I thought that was phenomenal, but, as previously established, I don’t have a lot of kissing experience, so…”

“Could have fooled me,” Luka snorted, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God.”

“You don’t have to deify me, but I’m glad it was good for you too,” Adrien snickered.

“Oh my God,” Luka repeated, beginning to crack up as he reached out to half-heartedly smack Adrien.

“Hey!” Adrien pouted, beginning to giggle.

The laughter eventually subsided, and the boys stilled, curling up under the covers facing one another, their knees touching, their faces less than half a meter away.

“Hey,” Adrien called hesitantly. “At the risk of making everything awkward…are you sure this has to be a one-time thing?”

Luka groaned weakly. “ _Adrien_.”

“I mean,” Adrien pressed. “We both enjoyed making out, and it’s not like we’re seeing anyone.”

“This is why I set clear guidelines before kissing you,” Luka sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with the heels of his palms. “Adrien, no. This is a bad idea.”

“Is it? _Really_? What’s the harm?” Adrien pushed, pulling Luka’s hands away from his face.

There was a list, but Luka cut to the point, “Adrien.” He looked deep into those lovely peridot eyes and knew he was lost. 

His voice softened, revealing his vulnerability. “What if I catch feelings for you?”

“Then I’ll marry you,” Adrien replied immediately and automatically, not even pausing to consider.

At that point, Luka realized that it was inevitable: he was going to end up kissing Adrien again, and it was going to mean nothing because Adrien liked someone else, and Luka was going to be both miserable and euphoric at the same time. This boy was going to wreck him, and Luka was going to let him.

“I don’t think we should be making these kinds of decisions at three in the morning,” Luka finally replied.

“So that’s a maybe,” Adrien wheedled, the beginnings of a smirk budding on his lips.

“That’s a subtle way of giving you a red card,” Luka sighed, scrubbing at his face with a hand. “Now, I’m being more explicit: Red, Adrien.”

Adrien wilted at the use of the safe word upon which they had agreed to instantly and unquestioningly halt whatever behavior had led up to the use of the word.

Adrien bit his lip. “Okay, but just say that you’ll think about it.”

Luka would undoubtedly be thinking about kissing Adrien for many, many years to come. There was no need for Adrien to implore like that.

“ _Red_ , Adrien,” Luka hissed with a hint of annoyed exasperation.

“Sorry,” Adrien demurred, dipping his head to nuzzle Luka’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Right. Sorry. I know. Conversation over.”

Luka sighed heavily, rolling back over onto his side to lovingly run his fingers through Adrien’s hair. “It’s okay. I know. It’s okay. We’re okay, Angel.”

“Okay,” Adrien murmured. “Good. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Luka whispered, pressing a light kiss to Adrien’s forehead. “I’m sorry too.”

Adrien pulled back slightly to frown in confusion at Luka. “For what?”

Luka shook his head. “Reasons.”

Adrien blew out a light snort. “Fine. Be cryptic. I forgive you too.”

“Thank you.” Luka smiled sadly. “I’ll remind you that you’ve already forgiven me when you eventually realize why I’m apologizing.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Cryptic,” he repeated with another snort. “It’s too early for this.”

“Go back to sleep,” Luka chuckled, mussing Adrien’s hair.

“How am I supposed to sleep when I’m wide awake?” Adrien grumbled.

Luka’s fingers found the spots on Adrien’s head that made Adrien melt and began to rub.

Adrien let out a throaty moan that struck a chord in Luka’s gut and then went boneless, starting to purr.

Just when Luka thought that Adrien had fallen asleep, he whispered an emotion-filled, “Thank you. For everything. Everything that you do for me. Everything that you put up with. Everything that you let me get away with. Thank you.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Luka assured. 

It was true. Even if Luka only ever got friendship and frustration and heartbreak. The good outweighed the bad. Adrien was worth it.

Adrien opened his eyes and smiled adoringly. It may have been the sleepy look on his face or the fact that Luka’s fingers were turning Adrien into a happy puddle, but Adrien looked absolutely smitten.

Luka’s breath caught in his throat as the image scorched itself indelibly onto Luka’s mind.

“I know, but…I really appreciate you,” Adrien stressed. “You’re seriously the best friend I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Luka kissed the top of Adrien’s head and almost made another joke about Nino being jealous when it hit him.

Nino.

Luka pulled back and frowned. “It’s not Nino, is it?”

Adrien blinked, the soft look gone from his eyes. “What?”

“The…The guy you like. It’s not Nino, is it?” Luka gulped.

Adrien’s face went as pale as the moonlight and then red as a matador’s cape. “Red,” he squeaked, burying his face in Luka’s shoulder.

“It is,” Luka breathed, a wave of jealousy hitting him out of nowhere.

“I said, ‘red’!” Adrien hissed, giving Luka’s shoulder a nip. “Go to sleep and dream of kissing me or something.”

“That was a given,” Luka snorted.

Adrien looked up, face still scarlet. “What?”

Luka looked away. “Nothing.”

Adrien bit his lip. “…One more kiss?”

Luka groaned. “No. You’re going to ruin me.”

“I’m good at ruining things,” Adrien replied thoughtfully.

“That’s the magic, not you,” Luka corrected, scratching behind Adrien’s ear. “…I don’t want this, Adrien.”

“Hm?” Adrien opened an eye, struggling to fight sleep.

“I don’t want our relationship to become something like that. I don’t want you to start seeing me as a means to an endorphin rush. I don’t want you to use me like that,” Luka explained sadly. 

It felt like he was slowly being dragged towards the edge of a ravine. He didn’t want the two of them to go over.

“I wouldn’t,” Adrien promised, eyes slipping closed. “You’re too precious to me for that. I love you.”

Luka froze. “Y-You’re not supposed to joke about that.”

“Not joking,” Adrien mumbled. “There’re…different kinds of love, and…I love you. Not _in_ love…but…love you.

“Love…you,” Adrien repeated as his breathing evened out and he dropped off into unconsciousness.

“I love you too,” Luka whispered, settling in for a long night of listening to Adrien snore softly and thinking out how Adrien’s lips had felt on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that there are multiple first kisses in this universe. ^.^; You can go ahead and pick your favourite one and let that one be "canon" to the universe. I'm not particular. ^.^
> 
> So, apparently, some people really don't like Puccini because he goes for the really cheap shots? (Like when Tosca is forced to listen to her lover being tortured in the next room or when Butterfly kills herself to ensure a better life for her son.) That's how my professor explained it anyway. And then there are people who sob at Puccini's work. I haven't seen much of it, so I can't say for certain. I've seen Madama Butterfly, and I've heard parts of Tosca while studying it. I actually first heard of Tosca through Agatha Christie's story Swan Song.
> 
> But enough about me. ^.^; Thanks for reading!
> 
> References:  
> Tosca: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tosca


	29. Twenty-Ninth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Now back to the regularly-scheduled, drabble-length chapters. ^.^; Thanks for reading!
> 
> In this episode, Adrien is seventeen, and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat Noir sucked in a curse as he stopped in his tracks then reversed his trajectory, nearly downing both himself and Viperion who was right on his heels as Chat scrambled back around the corner they had just been rounding.

“Akuma?” Viperion guessed in a whisper.

Chat didn’t answer, instead taking his boyfriend by the wrist and dragging him behind the nearest closed door.

It wasn’t long before Viperion heard the telltale sound of slithering scales out in the hallway coupled with the sinister hiss of the lamia-gorgon hybrid’s hairdo.

After a very long minute, the akuma passed, and Chat felt safe enough to mutter, “Snakes. Why’d it have to be snakes?”

“I take offence at that remark,” Viperion snorted practically in Chat’s ear.

“I’m a one-snake kind of guy,” Chat assured. “All other snakes are superfluous.”

“Good to know,” Viperion snickered, still pressed flush up against Chat from behind.

Chat turned to ask his boyfriend why he was being so clingy, and it was then that he realized that he had pulled them into a tiny broom closet. Viperion had no choice but to stick close. There was barely room for them to move.

Chat didn’t think about this for very long, however, for it was soon that Chat’s eyes snagged on Viperion’s lips.

Viperion caught his gaze and dropped his own to Chat’s mouth.

They stared for a moment in tandem before slowly closing the gap as if magnetized.

The kiss didn’t last long. It was hard to maneuver in the miniscule closet, and the minute Chat Noir tried to deepen the kiss, he accidentally knocked a broom down upon them, eliciting much snickering.

“Now probably isn’t the best time for a make-out session,” Viperion observed.

“No,” Chat agreed. “It’s probably irresponsible of us. We should meet back up with Ladybug and take this thing down.”

There was a noticeable pause where Chat Noir stared longingly at Viperion’s lips.

“One more for the road?” Viperion chuckled.

“You read my mind,” Chat purred, diving back in for a quick kiss…and knocking down a mop in the process.


	30. Thirtieth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Day Thirty. We're three-fifths of the way there! Are you excited? Which has been your favourite kiss thus far? I think twelve and seventeen are the ones I like best so far. Twenty-two is good too. There are a lot of things I like about a lot of these. This had been a good space for experimentation.
> 
> Anyway, in today's episode, Adrien is nineteen, and Luka is twenty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“May I take off my boxers and have it be understood that I’m not trying to seduce you?” Adrien whimpered from where he lay limply, nearly naked, on Luka’s bed.

“P5, I wouldn’t even be tempted,” Luka snorted around the ice pop he currently had in his mouth. “Scoot over. You’re touching me, and it’s torture.”

“If it weren’t miserably hot, I would be offended and feel unsexy,” Adrien sniffed indignantly as he inched away. “As it stands, I already _am_ unsexy. Look at me; I’m sweating! Sweating, Luka! Who ever heard of a model who sweat?”

“I love you, but please turn down the drama. I can’t take it in this heat,” Luka muttered weakly, sounding more like his sister than himself.

“Where does your air-conditioner get off breaking in the middle of the hottest week on record in Paris in the last hundred years?” Adrien continued his rant.

“Sorry you’re dating a pauper,” Luka grumbled, really wishing that Adrien would just shut up.

Adrien didn’t seem to hear. “I have half a mind to cart you all off to the Mansion until the repairman gets here.”

“How would you explain us to your father?” Luka snorted, imagining the disgusted, disapproving look on Gabriel Agreste’s face when his son brought lowly commoners home with him.

Adrien shrugged weakly, not wasting too much energy on the gesture. “I’d just tell him the truth. You’re friends. Your AC is out. It’s dangerously hot. My father’s aloof and unsympathetic, but he’s not a monster. What time is the repairman coming?”

Luka hummed vaguely. “When he gets to us. Maman has a friend who does heating and cooling who’ll fix it at cost, but a lot of paying customers need their air-conditioners fixed, and they come first. He should be here tomorrow or the day after, though.”

Adrien propped himself up to stare incredulously down at his boyfriend.

Luka took another suck of his ice pop. “What?”

Adrien sniffed accusatorially. “You’re screwing with me—No sex jokes,” he warned.

“You lost me,” Luka confessed.

“You guys can’t wait that long to get your AC fixed,” Adrien growled.

Luka rolled his eyes in annoyance. His boyfriend could be so dense. “The guy’s doing us a favour. We don’t really have room to make demands, Adrien. We have to wait until he can fit us in his schedule.”

“There has got to be someone out there who can fix it today,” Adrien insisted, pushing himself up and reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

“Yes, but that’s more expensive, Darling,” Luka replied tersely. “That actually makes a difference to some people.”

“Not to me.” Adrien shrugged flippantly. “I’ll pay for it.”

Luka flatly refused. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Adrien unlocked his phone and dialed Nathalie.

“Adrien, I’m not letting you just pay for things like this,” Luka insisted.

Adrien waved him away. “Why not? I sleep here half the time. I eat your food and use your electricity and water. Why shouldn’t I pay to fix the air-con—Hey, Nathalie. Could you do me a favour, please?”

“Adrien,” Luka hissed, close to losing his temper.

Adrien waved his hand again to signal for Luka to quiet down. “Yeah, I’m going to text you an address. Could you please have someone who can fix an air-conditioner at the address in an hour? …Thank you. Just give them my credit card number, please…. Okay…. Thanks again, Nathalie. Bye.”

Adrien hung up and turned to face a sulking Luka. “What, My Love?”

“I hate you always showing off like that,” Luka spat, biting the last of the ice pop off of its stick.

Adrien blinked. “Showing off?”

Luka shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. “Your money and your power. How a price tag means nothing to you and the way you can make people jump with a single phone call. It’s… _mean_ …you reminding me how out of my league you are…making me feel indebted to you.” Luka looked down at the bedspread.

Adrien stared at his boyfriend in horror. “Luka, it is not like that at _all_.”

“Adrien, you bought me a Stradivarius and acted like it was no big deal,” Luka laughed, tone bordering on hysteric.

“That was…” Adrien bit his lip. “I wasn’t trying to show off. I was…I was getting you something I thought would make you happy.” He reached out for Luka’s hand. “Money means nothing to me because I’m not really interested in material things. I don’t _need_ anything; I don’t _want_ anything, so it makes me happy using the extra money that I don’t need to make the people I love happy. Luka, I realize that I bring very little to the table in terms of this relationship, but if I can make up for that by buying gifts and paying for things like fixing the AC…”

Luka turned his head to frown at Adrien. “What are you even talking about? Of _course_ you bring a lot to this relationship, Adrien. It’s not just your money.”

“Really?” Adrien didn’t look ready to believe it yet.

“ _Yes_ ,” Luka stressed.

Adrien’s cheeks flushed from something other than the heat. A shy smile began to tug at his lips. “O-Oh.”

Luka’s eyes widened. “ _God_. Now I get it. You throw your money around to compensate because you think that you have nothing else to offer.”

Adrien shrugged, smile turning sheepish. “Well, I’m glad that one of us doesn’t seem to think that’s true.”

“Adrien,” Luka sighed, reaching out to curl a strand of hair around his finger.

“Because I don’t believe it, you know?” Adrien’s eyes crinkled sadly even though he was still smiling. “You say you like my company, that there are so many great things about me, but…” He shook his head. “I get that we’re friends and you like talking to me and that I’m good at all the physical relationship stuff, but…I’m constantly doing the math in my head, and all of that just doesn’t add up to being worth all the trouble I cause you. Even though you tell me I’m worth it, I just can’t believe you, so…let me spend money on you, okay?”

“Adrien,” Luka repeated softly, heart breaking for the boy he loved.

“I mean, it’s all going to be yours too someday…if you really do marry me. Why not spend some of it now?” Adrien reasoned. “I want you to have everything you’ve ever wanted. I want you to have everything you and your family need. Let me pay off your student loans. Let me pay to get your motorcycle fixed. Let me pay Juleka’s tuition. Let me buy you marimbas and saxophones and pianos and violins and harps and harmonicas and lyres and basses and cellos and guitars,” Adrien begged.

Luka grabbed Adrien’s hand and squeezed it as tears began to well in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not showing off,” Adrien whispered. “I’m showing that I love you.”

“Oh, Angel,” Luka sighed. “I’m sorry. We’ve been dating three years, and I’m still learning about you.”

“I like it that way,” Adrien assured. “I wouldn’t want to get boring.”

“Never,” Luka promised, giving Adrien’s hands a squeeze.

“So, is that a green light to spend money on you?” Adrien chuckled.

“Within reason,” Luka relented, leaning in for a light brush of his lips against Adrien’s.

Adrien pulled back with a sigh of frustration. “It’s too hot to kiss, but I totally wanna make out with you. Can we go get in the shower and blast the cold water or something?”

“Repairman will be here in an hour, My Love. Patience,” Luka chuckled, closing the gap between them for one more salt-and-strawberry-popsicle-flavored kiss.


	31. Thirty-First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Happy Tuesday. This one is in the present tense, and it super annoys me. Like, halfway through I lost my momentum and thought about going back and changing it to past tense...but I do like this chapter. I think it's cute. I hope you like it too.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is seventeen and a half, and Luka is nineteen. It's the middle of August.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay. Open them,” Chat Noir whispers against the shell of Luka’s ear as he sets his boyfriend down gently on the roof.

Luka opens his eyes to find a little rooftop garden decorated with fairy lights. A picnic blanket is spread out before him covered with all the dishes Luka loves at his favourite Italian restaurant.

He turns around just as the last of the neon green light fades, leaving Adrien smiling sheepishly.

“You didn’t have to do this. You _shouldn’t_ have,” Luka scolds, but he can’t keep the grin off his face, the giddy laugh out of his voice.

Adrien shrugs. “Happy One-Year Anniversary.”

“How am I going to match this?” Luka snickers, coming to circle Adrien in his arms. “The date I have planned isn’t as magical.”

“Are you going to be there?” Adrien asks, nose nudging Luka’s.

“I planned on it.” Luka rolls his eyes, seeing Adrien’s next line coming. “Are you going to say, ‘Then it will be magical enough’?”

Adrien snorts, giving Luka’s ear a petulant nip.

“You’re such a romantic,” Luka teases, returning the soft brush of teeth against Adrien’s ear. “I love it. All of this. I love it.”

“At least _you_ appreciate it,” Adrien hums sadly. “This is my favourite schtick. I’ve always wanted this…. Ladybug stood me up when I tried to do this for her. It was my fault. She didn’t say she’d be there, but…I’m just glad you’re…”

Luka leans in, capturing Adrien’s lips in a sweet, soothing kiss, healing the old wounds, showing Adrien just how appreciated and accepted he is now.

Luka tastes tears as Adrien pushes into the kiss, tightening his hold on Luka.

Slowly they pull back, and Adrien whispers breathlessly against Luka’s lips, “I love you, Luka. I love you so, so much.”

Luka pulls away and blinks in astonishment. “W-What?”

Adrien frowns in confusion. “I…love you? …I’m in love with you,” Adrien clarifies with more certainty. “Is that…no good?” 

Adrien wonders how he possibly could have messed this up. He scours his mind for some idea of what he’s done wrong.

“You love me?” Luka asks weakly, fingers tightening on Adrien’s hips. “Like…for real?”

Adrien’s frown deepens. “I mean, I’ve said it before, haven’t I?”

Luka shakes his head, still floored. “Yeah, but…in a light, joking sort of way. Like…‘I love chocolate.’ ‘I love cat jokes.’ ‘I love you as a friend.’…not…not…‘I want to spend my life with you’,” Luka chokes.

“Is this a good freak out or a bad freak out?” Adrien demands nervously. “Because you’re starting to freak _me_ out.”

“Good,” Luka rushes to assure, laughing and starting to cry. “Because I am desperately in love with you, Adrien Agreste, and this whole time I thought you’d never feel the same. I mean, I knew you liked me, but—”

Adrien cuts him off with a fierce kiss, robbing Luka of the very breath in his lungs. When he pulls back, his voice is deadly serious as he nibbles at Luka’s lips. “I am insanely in love with you, Luka Couffaine.”

“Good,” Luka sighs, melting into another kiss as the forgotten food on the blanket starts to grow cold.


	32. Thirty-Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry this is late. Things got kind of hectic yesterday and today, and I ended up doing my taxes so I can use the money to buy a piano. ...Yeah. No, seriously. ^.^; And I'm going out of town Friday through Monday for a friend's friend's wedding (because the people she was going with cancelled on her, so now I'm subbing kind of last minute). Did I mention that things were kind of hectic? Sorry if I drop off of the face of the earth unexpectedly until Monday/Tuesday.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you so much for reading. In today's episode, Adrien is twenty-nine, and Luka is thirty-one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Rose. We’re kind of in the middle of making dinner. Did you need something?” Adrien chuckled into the phone as he flicked the dish towel at his husband once more for good measure before hanging it back on the towel rack.

Luka made Kitty-Section-style cat claws back at Adrien with one hand while the other stirred the sauce for their zucchini noodle and tofu-ball pasta steadily.

Adrien fumbled the phone, nearly dropping it, his eyes going wide.

At first Luka was startled and feared that something had happened to Juleka or one of Juleka and Rose’s two kids, but then a wide grin broke out on Adrien’s face, and Luka breathed a sigh of relief.

“Really?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Adrien started to bounce in place on the balls of his feet. “…Yeah. Yes. Thank you so much! …Okay. I’ll tell him…. Bye, Rose!”

Adrien rang off, dropping his mobile to the marble countertop as he whipped around to beam at his husband.

Luka had the presence of mind to turn off the stove burner as he cocked an eyebrow at Adrien. “What?” He set down the spatula. “You’re grinning like a fiend. What did Rose say?”

“We’re pregnant,” Adrien trilled and then jumped into Luka’s arms, wrapping his own around his husband’s neck. “Well, technically _Rose_ is pregnant, but we’re gonna be fathers! Luka, we’re going to have a baby!”

Luka couldn’t find the words to reply. He squeezed Adrien to him and laughed, overwhelmed by the sheer joy of the moment. Luka pressed a firm kiss to the side of Adrien’s head and then pulled back to stare adoringly at the man he loved.

“We’re going to have a family,” Adrien whispered, tearing up. “I mean, I know _two_ people counts as a family, but…”

“I know,” Luka assured, smoothing Adrien’s hair. “I know, Perfect Fifth. I know what this means to you. I know how much you want this…. I want this too.”

“Mm,” Adrien affirmed, wiping away tears with one hand as the other pulled Luka closer. “I can’t believe this is happening. The next nine months are going to be torture. I can’t wait to hold our baby.”

“You’ll find some way to pass the time,” Luka chuckled, beginning to sway them from side to side. “Probably obsessively reading every parenting book you can get your hands on.”

Adrien shivered. “God, I’m scared. I don’t know how to be a father. What if I completely screw this up?”

Luka leaned forward, resting his forehead against Adrien’s. “My Love, you are a kind, loving, generous person. You are going to be a fun, compassionate, nurturing father. You’re going to do a good job, and our child is going to adore you.”

“Y-Yeah?” Adrien laughed nervously.

“Yeah.” Luka kissed the bridge of Adrien’s nose.

Adrien worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “…Are _you_ scared?”

“I’m scared that you’re going to love this baby so much you forget about your husband,” Luka snorted.

“ _Seriously_ ,” Adrien groaned, giving the ticklish spot on Luka’s left side a squeeze.

Luka tried not to squirm and failed.

Adrien blew out a breath. “I know you’re awesome at everything, but…aren’t you scared? Maybe just a little bit?”

Luka let out a low sigh. “Yes. I’m kind of apprehensive about this. Angel, my father was lousy. I had an epic, if not unconventional, mother, but I didn’t have any good male role models in my life growing up. I don’t know how to be a dad. I only have a vague idea of a list of things I shouldn’t do, but…I’ll flatter myself by saying that I think I’m a good person, and, I mean, I have _you_ by my side, so… I think we’ve got this. By myself? I’d be terrified, but with you? We can do this, Adrien.”

“Yeah,” Adrien breathed softly, lips gravitating towards Luka’s. “Yeah. We’ve got this.”

Luka met him halfway, and they melted together, emotions overwhelming them: their joy, their fears, their excitement and anticipation. They put it all into the kiss, having a conversation without words. Through the kiss they worked out their insecurities, celebrated this new blessing together, and reaffirmed their bond and commitment to one another.

Some minutes passed before they slowly broke apart. Luka rested his forehead against Adrien’s, and they stood there like that, eyes closed, arms encircling one another as they absorbed everything that had gone into the kiss.

Adrien opened his eyes first. “Dinner isn’t burning, is it?”

Luka laughed, giving Adrien another squeeze. “I turned the burner off, Love.”

“Oh,” Adrien chuckled softly. “Good.” He set his head down on Luka’s shoulder, snuggling closer and nuzzling his husband’s neck.


	33. Thirty-Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Things are still crazy. -.-; At least I'm packed? Thanks for the support for this story, guys. I really appreciate the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. <3 I'm going to try to prep chapters ahead of my being out of town so that I can post them remotely. Formatting might be wonky Friday through Monday, and I might not get to replying to all of the comments. Thanks in advance for your patience.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is sixteen and a half and Luka is eighteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you having a bad day?” Luka tentatively inquired in the middle of a conversation about [Javanese gamelan music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2937xfI_kKI).

Adrien pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked down at it in surprise for a moment. “H-How can you tell?”

Luka shrugged. “Just…little blips here and there. Nuances to your voice. You’re trying too hard to be chipper. It’s like you’re forcing it. Your laugh is a split second later than usual. It’s like you’ve got something on your mind. Little things that add up.”

Adrien slumped back, letting himself fall onto his bed.

“Sorry,” Luka hastily added. “You probably called me to distract you…. Do you want to come over and watch Disney movies? …I’ll sing along with you too, if you want.”

“You’re my favourite person,” Adrien sniffled softly, deeply touched by the offer. “Be there in six.”

Curled up in Luka’s bed, three Disney movies later (Mulan, Little Mermaid, Wreck It Ralph), Adrien had almost forgotten he’d been upset in the first place, but then as the credits began to roll, Luka asked, “Feeling better?”, and Adrien remembered the events of earlier that day.

“Yes. Much, much better,” Adrien mumbled, snuggling even closer. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Luka assured. “I will sing along to Disney movies with you whenever you need me to.”

“You really are my favourite person,” Adrien mumbled into Luka’s neck.

Luka bit his lip, hesitating. “…Do you want to talk about it, or is it better if you just focus on something else? I mean, if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know, but…” Luka let the sentence hang in the air between them, letting Adrien fill the silence at his leisure.

Adrien frowned, pressing his body more firmly to Luka’s side as if hoping to hide from his troubles in Luka’s arms.

“…Ladybug,” he finally whispered.

Luka sighed, tipping his head to plant a quick kiss on Adrien’s forehead. “My poor baby,” he cooed. “What did she do to you this time?”

Adrien shook his head halfheartedly. “Just…the usual. It’s my own fault. I should stop getting my hopes up every time she hugs me or squeezes my arm or confides in me or relies on me for anything. I should…stop. Stop asking. Stop trying. Stop thinking that maybe one day she’ll think I’m anything more than a lame, goof-off sidekick.”

“Adrien, she doesn’t think any of those things about you,” Luka reprimanded softly yet firmly. “She respects you and values you as a partner and friend. I know you’re upset and that’s why you’re saying these things, but you shouldn’t cheapen her feelings for you just because they’re not romantic in nature.”

Adrien groaned miserably. “I know. You’re right. I just…ugh. I just want her to like me. I want her to think I’m wonderful so bad, and it hurts to keep getting smacked down right when I start to think I have a chance.”

“Yeah,” Luka sighed, nuzzling Adrien’s hair. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Adrien tensed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. “…You do?”

“Mmhm.”

Adrien gulped. “…Marinette?”

Luka gave a snort that was half amusement, half exasperation. “That was a couple years ago. I’m kind of over it.”

“Oh.” Some of the rigidity left Adrien’s body.

“Listen.” Luka spoke softly but resolutely into Adrien’s ear. “I know it probably doesn’t mean much to you, but _I_ think you’re wonderful, Adrien Agreste. For what it’s worth, _I_ see how special you are.”

Adrien held Luka closer, face burrowing into Luka’s neck. “Thanks. It _does_ mean something to me. I admire you a lot. I _do_ care what you think of me, but…I mean, it’s not like you’re lining up to date me either, so…” Adrien shook his head, and it had the same effect as a nuzzle, they were so close.

Luka took a deep breath, gave Adrien a squeeze, and replied, “What if I were?”

Adrien pulled back to look Luka in the face. “W-What?”

Luka licked his lips, continuing nervously. “I like you. _Really_ like you. I have for quite some time…. Will you go out with me?”

Adrien blinked stupidly, lips opening and closing, unable to form words to convey everything he was feeling.

“Sorry,” Luka sighed. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awkward. I shouldn’t have said anything when you’re already having a bad day. I just—”

Adrien cut him off with a kiss. Clumsy and unpracticed but enthusiastic and crystal clear in intent.

At first, Luka was too shocked to respond, but after a few seconds when he had determined that, yes, the guy he’d been pining after for years was finally kissing him, it all clicked, and he happily joined in.

They pulled away several minutes later, all smiles.

“In case you didn’t get it,” Adrien giggled, “that meant, ‘yes. I’ve really liked you for a long time too’.”

“It’s nice to know I wasn’t imagining it,” Luka chuckled, giving Adrien’s hair another nuzzle.


	34. Thirty-Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for joining me for Day Thirty-Four, and thank you for your support of this story. I really do appreciate all the wonderful comments I get as well as the bookmarks and kudos. I'm so pleased that people are enjoying this.
> 
> Today's episode occurs on Luka's fortieth birthday (October twenty-second). Adrien is thirty-seven and a half.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

“Adrien,” Luka sighed as his husband nibbled on his fingers, teeth and lips moving up each digit in a series of kisses and bites.

“Adrien,” Luka laughed as Adrien kidnapped Luka’s right hand, planting a trail of kisses across Luka’s palm, over Luka’s wrist, and up Luka’s arm.

“I’m trying to p-play,” Luka stuttered, attempting to hold in a giggle as Adrien ran his tongue along the crook of Luka’s elbow.

Adrien let go of Luka’s hand, freeing it to strum the guitar as Adrien continued his campaign up Luka’s arm, over Luka’s shoulder, and onto Luka’s neck.

Adrien slowed down, really taking his time on Luka’s throat, jaw, and the juncture with his shoulder.

Luka set down the guitar, forgetting the snippet of a song that had been in his head completely as he lay back, pulling Adrien down with him onto their bed. The music slipped away, replaced entirely by Adrien.

Finally, Adrien moved to Luka’s lips and eclipsed them with his own.

Several minutes later when he pulled back, Adrien smirked. “Happy Birthday. How does it feel to be old?”

Luka burst into a laugh, smacking his husband playfully on the arm. “I’m not _that_ old. Aren’t people saying that forty is the new thirty? And you’re only two and a half years younger than I am.”

“Yes, but _I’m_ still in my thirties,” Adrien snickered, pillowing his arms on Luka’s bare chest and resting his chin on top.

“And you’re married to an old man. Congratulations,” Luka teased, sticking out his tongue.

Adrien snapped his teeth in retaliation. “You’d better congratulate me. I love my husband…even if he is ancient.”

Luka snorted in amusement. “Imp. Come here.” With minimal effort, Luka rolled them both over, flipping Adrien onto his back and covering his face in kisses.


	35. Thirty-Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward kiss given after a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I’m doing well so far. I’m setting this up the night before at the hotel on my phone, so...if the formatting is wonky, I apologize.
> 
> In this episode, Adrien is fifteen, and Luka is seventeen. This one takes place in its own separate universe. In the regular universe Luka and Adrien don’t start dating until Adrien is sixteen and a half. Also, Marinette and Kagami don’t start dating until they’re twenty-six.
> 
> Enjoy!

Technically, it had been a date…sort of. Maybe. But a _solid_ maybe. A solid maybe date.

…Technically, it had been _Marinette and Kagami’s_ date. Technically, Luka and Adrien were just decoys to get Kagami’s mother to allow her to go to the school dance. Adrien had posed as Kagami’s date, and Luka had gone along to play the role of Marinette’s date so that it wouldn’t look weird for Marinette to go with Adrien to pick Kagami up.

So…if Marinette had been Kagami’s real date, that left Luka for Adrien…right?

They had danced (discretely and camouflaged among other people who were also kind of dancing but not really dancing with other people who were just there as friends).

Luka had offered to get Adrien (and the other surrounding group members, but Adrien _first_ ) something to drink.

They had made small talk all evening, gravitating towards one another, smiling shyly (awkwardly), eyes lighting up as they gazed at one another (or perhaps that had just been the dim lighting in the gym).

Adrien was almost fifty-one percent certain that Luka was kind of into Adrien too. (Despite the fact that Luka was cool and mature and seventeen, on the cusp of adulthood, and Adrien was…a dorky, socially awkward, emotionally stunted fifteen-year-old with a massive crush on his classmate’s amazing older brother.) Adrien was, after all, literally a model and secretly a superhero. Surely some tiny piece of that had to carry over and make Adrien attractive. (Or so he hoped.)

But was Adrien willing to bank on that slim chance? Was he willing to stake everything on all of the subtle signs he _thought_ he had picked up on between himself and Luka that evening? He could lose the budding friendship with Luka and totally embarrass himself. Would it be worth it for a chance at something more?

They had dropped Kagami off first after the dance and then Marinette next. It was just Luka and Adrien in the backseat of the car, and they were fast approaching the Liberty. If Adrien wanted to act, he’d have to do it soon.

The car was slowing down.

They were coming to a stop.

Adrien scooted across the seat and opened the door, climbing out of the car and holding the door open for Luka to step out.

“Thanks.” Luka smiled, clapping Adrien on the shoulder.

“I-I had fun tonight,” Adrien remarked, aware that his window of opportunity was fast closing.

“Yeah? Me too,” Luka answered cordially.

“Yeah.” Adrien gulped. “We should…We should hang out again sometime?” It came out as more of a question than Adrien intended.

Luka nodded. “Yeah. We could do that. I’d be happy to have you over anytime.”

There was a beat.

“Well, goodnight, Adrien. See you again soon.”

Adrien felt his chance slipping away.

“G-Goodnight.” He gathered together all of his courage and stepped in, aiming for the lips at first.

At the last moment, he second guessed himself, reasoning that if the kiss was not well-received, it would be easier to play off a kiss on the cheek than one on the lips, but his indecision was his downfall, and his lips landed on the side of Luka’s nose.

Red-faced and wide-eyed, Adrien pulled back and started in horror at a very shocked Luka Couffaine.

Immediately, Adrien began to attempt damage control.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I think you’re really cool, and tonight kind of felt like a date—B-But I wanted to kiss you! I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, so I just… I’m sorry! I like you, and if you don’t like me, being friends is enough, but I—”

Luka put a hand over Adrien’s mouth to stop the flow of words before Adrien could choke on them. “Sorry. Just…stop for a sec and give me a minute to… Sorry.” Luka shook his head, looking completely frazzled. “Thoughts. Words in French. I…I need a guitar.”

Adrien blinked, watching, perplexed, as Luka attempted to piece together what he was feeling.

Luka looked at Adrien with eyes full of remorse, and Adrien suddenly feared the worst.

But then Luka’s hand slid from covering Adrien’s mouth to cupping his cheek, and the panic in Luka’s icy blue eyes became a soft look.

“Sorry,” Luka whispered. “I’m really bad with words, so…let me show you what I want to say.”

Luka leaned in, pressing his lips to Adrien’s in a tender, delicate confession that left Adrien melting.

Luka pulled back with a gentle smile. “I would _very much_ like to hang out with you again, but I think your driver is getting impatient. See you soon?”

“Definitely!” Adrien agreed, feeling like he could leap over buildings even without the suit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this one. ^w^ It was enjoyable to experiment with a little less eloquent, more awkward Luka.
> 
> I think the parts in parentheses are my favourite.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	36. Thirty-Sixth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Still doing well. Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> In this episode, Adrien is thirty-two, Luka is thirty-four, Hugo is four months, Louis is three, and Emma is eight.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka peeked into the nursery to find Adrien wearing a rut in the carpet as he walked their four-month-old back and forth across the room, bouncing Hugo, making shushing noises, singing tiredly.

“Fifth?” Luka called softly, trying not to startle his husband.

Adrien looked to the doorway wearily, the slump of his shoulders speaking of total exhaustion. “What’s up?”

“I woke up, and you hadn’t come back to bed. It’s been over an hour,” Luka explained, going to his husband and infant son, reaching out to take Hugo from Adrien. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s still fussing,” Adrien sighed as Luka lifted Hugo up to rest against his shoulder. “I’m worried that he’s sick.”

Luka leaned in to press his lips to Hugo’s forehead. “He doesn’t feel hot. I know you already did, but I’m going to ask you anyway: Did you change his diaper?”

“That was the first thing I tried,” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

“And I bet the second thing was feed him,” Luka mumbled, bouncing Hugo gently.

“He wasn’t hungry,” Adrien confirmed. “…He seems to be quieting down _now_ , though.”

“Hmmm.” Luka angled his head and saw that Hugo was, in fact, drifting back to sleep.

Adrien put a hand over his mouth to keep from cracking up and disturbing the baby. “I’m kind of ticked. He’s been whimpering and moaning for more than an hour, and I have tried _everything_. Then, the second you walk in here, he drifts off to sleep no problem. I think he likes you better than me.”

Luka rolled his eyes. “You just wore him out for me.”

“Hm. Then Hugo and I are even because he wore me out too,” Adrien grumbled, slipping his arms around Luka’s waist and resting his head on Luka’s other shoulder.

“Go on back to bed, Love. I’ll put Hugo down and be right in,” Luka urged.

Adrien lifted his head to nuzzle his husband’s nose. “I love you so much.”

Luka nuzzled back. “Love you too, Angel.”

Adrien pressed his lips to Luka’s in a light kiss.

One kiss became two became three became four as their lips moved together in a series of languid, closed-mouth indulgences.

Finally, Luka pulled back. “Go to bed, P5. I’ll be in to snuggle in a sec.”

“All right. You’ve convinced me,” Adrien chuckled, giving Luka’s jaw a gentle nip and then carefully placing a kiss to the crown of Hugo’s head before making his way back to the bedroom.

Adrien was out cold five minutes later when Luka joined him in bed.

Luka wrapped his arms around Adrien from behind, brushing an affectionate kiss to the back of Adrien’s neck before slipping off into sleep himself.


	37. Thirty-Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I’m going to be in transit all day, so I don’t know when I’ll post it or I’ll get all of the comments replied to, but thank you for your continued support!
> 
> In today’s episode, Adrien is seventeen, and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You are a mess,” Luka snickered, watching Adrien attempt and fail to daintily eat the enormous, chocolate-dipped, peanut-covered ice cream cone.

“So?” Adrien countered as he licked up the side of the cone, trying to keep it from dripping all over his hands.

“That was my point. You are a mess,” Luka repeated, smiling fondly.

Adrien shrugged and replied, “You’re the one dating me”, clearly indicating that this was Luka’s problem, not Adrien’s.

Luka tried to hold in a laugh as Adrien gasped as a chunk of chocolate shell and nuts broke off of the cone and fell to the napkin shield they had put down on the table before beginning this venture.

“Do you want help with that?” Luka offered, enjoying the show.

“No. I’m going to eat it all myself,” Adrien retorted petulantly.

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Luka murmured.

Adrien stuck out his tongue but then held out the cone towards Luka. “Here. Bite.”

Luka leaned in, opening his mouth as he tentatively approached the massive frozen treat.

Adrien pushed the cone into his face, smearing chocolate ice cream all around Luka’s mouth.

Luka glared at his boyfriend. “Seriously? You are, like, five years old.”

“S-Sorry,” Adrien snickered, setting the cone down on the plate. “Couldn’t resist.”

Luka rolled his eyes and reached for one of the napkins.

“Here. Let me,” Adrien offered.

He leaned in, licking Luka’s lips clean before stealing them for a kiss.

The ice cream and chocolate coating Adrien’s mouth found its way onto Luka’s face, and the chocolate-flavored kiss left Luka more of a mess than he had been before.


	38. Thirty-Eighth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm tired but back in action. I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is thirty-five and Luka is thirty-seven. Gabriel is sixty-three, Nathalie is fifty-eight, Emma is eleven, Louis is six, and Hugo is three.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry. We’re only letting in immediate family right now, Monsieur…?”

“ _Agreste_ ,” Luka hissed, but the way the nurse’s face went ashen was a cold comfort. “I’m his _husband_.”

The young woman meeped out an apology, keying in the code on the panel next to the door to the private room in the Intensive Care Unit.

Luka didn’t spare Nathalie and Gabriel a glance as he made a beeline for the hospital bed.

“You’ll want to come around to the other side,” Nathalie cautioned. “The attacker stabbed him in the left side.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Adrien insisted groggily as Luka circled around the bed to Adrien’s right side.

“You just got out of surgery,” Gabriel snorted, eyes glued to his tablet, conducting business as usual to distract himself. He couldn’t look at his son like this. He couldn’t let himself think about how he’d almost lost him. He buried himself in his work. It was a familiar coping mechanism.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Adrien repeated in muted exasperation, still in a fog of anesthesia and pain killers.

“What happened?” Luka sighed, slipping his fingers between Adrien’s so that they were loosely intertwined. “I had a matinée performance. They didn’t tell me until afterwards, and all they would say was he’d been stabbed but had come out of surgery.”

Gabriel sighed and, sounding very much put out, reported, “He was playing hero—saved a woman and her children from being mugged and got himself stabbed in the process.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Adrien mumbled. “Please don’t cry.”

It took Luka a minute to realize that that comment was aimed at _him_ and that there was, in fact, a stream of tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

“I almost lost you,” Luka whispered.

“You didn’t,” Adrien assured, squeezing Luka’s hand weakly. “I’m fine.”

“What if you hadn’t been?” Luka choked, gently reaching out to stroke his husband’s cheek.

“No ‘what if’s,” Adrien sighed in exhaustion. “I _am_ fine.”

“I love you,” Luka whispered, voice shaking.

Adrien smiled. “Love you too.”

Luka leaned in for the feather-lightest of kisses.

“Gabriel, I think it’s time we went home now that Adrien is stable. He needs his rest and some time alone with his husband,” Nathalie announced, standing and dragging her chair over next to the bed for Luka to sit in.

“Oh?” Gabriel blinked rapidly in confusion. “O-Oh. Yes.”

“Luka, I took the liberty of sending someone to your house to gather some things for you, as I assume that you are staying the night?”

Luka bit his lip. “Oh. Thank you, but…the kids are…”

“At your mother’s?” Nathalie smiled knowingly. “Not to worry. I sent someone to pick up overnight things for them as well. They’ll be staying with us at the Mansion until further notice…. I may have also contacted your agent and asked her to start making arrangements for a temporary leave for you.”

Luka stared at the older woman in awe. “W-Wow…. You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?”

Nathalie shrugged and smiled once more.

“That’s why he married her,” Adrien started to snicker but stopped when it pulled on his stitches.

“One of the many reasons why I married her,” Gabriel corrected, gathering his things and heading for the door. When he reached it, he stopped and made himself look back at his son.

Adrien lying there so still brought back terrifying flashbacks of Émilie getting sicker and sicker, weaker and weaker.

Gabriel cleared his throat so as not to betray his emotions. “Adrien, it would be unbecoming for an Agreste to die like this. Do make an effort at getting better.”

Adrien almost laughed again but stopped when it hurt. “I love you too, Father…. Love you, Nathalie.”

“Love you, Adrien,” Nathalie echoed, stopping at his bedside to give his hand a gentle pat on her way out.

Adrien looked up at Luka and grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t _not_ do something.”

Luka shook his head. “I know. I love that about you, but…”

Tears overtook him once more.

Adrien squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry, My Love.”

Luka lifted Adrien’s hand to his lips. “Shh. Rest, Love. Focus on getting better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm glad that Luka finally got to use the "Agreste" magic word Adrien promised him in Kiss Twenty-One.
> 
> I also really like the little bit of Gabriel and Nathalie I got to add in this one. I love them and their interactions with the boys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Thirty-Ninth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing tears from the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Ugh. I feel totally wiped. ^.^;
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is thirty and Luka is thirty-two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka looked up from the veggie and lentil soup he had simmering on the stove when Adrien trudged in, carelessly tossing his bag up onto the counter.

“Well?” Luka prompted, not feeling optimistic. “Are we the Phantom of the Opera this time?”

Adrien burst into tears, and Luka was glad that Emma was at school and Louis was down for a nap so that Luka didn’t have to try to comfort all three at once.

Luka quickly turned the stove burner off and went to his husband, taking Adrien into his arms and beginning to rock him from side to side. “Oh, Angel…. I’m so sorry. You _deserve_ that role, and I’m so sorry that they won’t give it to you.”

“I’m playing Raoul again,” Adrien sniffed, letting the tears flow freely, not attempting to fight the overwhelming disappointment and hurt he was feeling. “B-Because they don’t think my f-f-fans will react well to the b-burn stage make…up,” Adrien choked.

“I’m sorry,” Luka repeated, holding Adrien tight.

“It’s always like this when I try to play Jean Valjean too,” he vented. “They say I’m not old enough. They don’t want to do all the makeup to make me look old. They want me to play the young romantic lead. Well, I want to play the Phantom, and I want to play Jean Valjean! I don’t want to be young and pretty!”

“Shhh,” Luka coaxed, pressing kisses to Adrien’s cheeks and tasting the salt. “It’s going to be okay, Fifth.”

“I’m thirty! I have two kids!” Adrien practically shrieked. “I’m old enough. They could make me look old enough. They’d just rather cast me in the fluffy, romantic role because it attracts more fans.”

“Oh, Adrien,” Luka sighed, kissing dutifully at the tears.

“I want to be Jean Valjean,” Adrien whispered, losing steam.

“Shhh,” Luka repeated as Adrien slumped against him.


	40. Fortieth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me for Day Forty! I can't believe we only have ten days left.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty-one and Luka is twenty-three.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were over at Nino’s (soon to be Nino and Alya’s) apartment for movie night with much of the gang from Françoise Dupont. People were sitting on folding chairs, kitchen chairs, armchairs, as well as pillows on the floor, all gathered around Nino’s moderately-sized television, watching Pride and Prejudice (because Adrien had lost to Rose at rock, paper, scissors; otherwise, they would have been watching The Cat Returns).

Alya and Nino were curled up on one half of the couch by virtue of it being Nino’s apartment, and Luka and Adrien were occupying the other end by virtue of having got there first.

They were nearing the end of the film where Mr. Darcy had just asked for Elizabeth’s hand in marriage, and Adrien, currently wrapped up in Luka’s arms, gave his boyfriend an affectionate squeeze.

Luka reciprocated and added a light kiss to the top of Adrien’s head.

Adrien turned his head to give Luka’s jaw a light nip.

Luka placed a gentle kiss to Adrien’s lips, and Adrien countered by deepening it.

Things only escalated from there with Adrien pushing Luka so that his back was braced against the arm of the couch, allowing Adrien to turn and kneel between Luka’s legs.

Nino groaned. “Seriously, Mec? You’re going to make out with your boyfriend _here_?”

“They’re cute!” Rose argued with a heavy-duty pout.

“They’re shameless,” Juleka snickered.

Marinette in the armchair right next to Luka and Adrien tried not to stare outright or betray how uncomfortable she was.

Nino snorted. “It was bad enough before they were out as a couple when they used to screw each other with their eyes. The sexual tension was enough to strangle an ox. _Now_ they’re practically making babies on my couch…and I don’t even think they can hear me griping about it.”

“Can you blame them?” Marinette sighed. “If Adrien Agreste were snogging me senseless on your couch, I don’t think I’d be paying attention to much else either.”

Nino considered this for a moment. “Hm. I see your point. Yeah, no. I don’t think I’d be very aware of my surroundings either.”

Meanwhile, Luka and Adrien carried on, oblivious to the stares and running commentary of their friends.


	41. Forty-First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses shared under an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Valentine's Day to all those celebrating. To all those not, hang in there! I'm not sure if I'm going to get comments replied to. My coworker D is taking the day off, so I'm going to be doing her job and mine. Plus I'm taking myself on a date. I'm getting Indian food for lunch and then going to a lecture at the art museum after work, so the day is going to be a little busy.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is sixteen and a half, and it's a few days before Luka's nineteenth birthday.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is really important to you, isn’t it?” Luka sighed as they walked through Père Lachaise Cemetery, past the gravestones of dozens of legends as the rain soaked through their shoes and dampened the cuffs of their jeans.

“Mmhm,” Adrien confirmed but didn’t elaborate.

Adrien had been rather cagy about the entire venture, but he’d seemed so earnest when he’d begged Luka to accompany him.

Luka sighed again, trying to keep the umbrella over them both as they trekked across the sprawling grounds.

“This way,” Adrien informed, leading them off the wide, paved walkway onto a narrower side path.

At least the trees lining the way provided a modicum of cover from the rain.

They walked side by side down the path between monuments. It was a bit of a tight fit, not allowing them to continue on with any space between them, so, in order to keep them both under the umbrella, Luka slipped his arm around Adrien’s waist, pulling them closer.

“Sorry,” Luka apologize perfunctorily. “It’s easier this way, and I’d rather not get more wet than absolutely necessary.”

“I don’t mind,” Adrien assured, cheeks going raspberry lemonade pink.

Luka absentmindedly hoped that Adrien wasn’t catching a cold in this miserable weather. Mid-October rains were chilly at best, and the rain they were out in was not a best-case scenario.

“Sorry for dragging you out in this,” Adrien added in a guilty mumble. “I really appreciate you coming. I didn’t want to do this by myself this year.”

Luka was tempted to ask what they were doing exactly, but the mood didn’t allow for clarification. Instead, he responded, “It’s not a big deal, so don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help out.”

“Still…thank you,” Adrien replied in a small voice, smiling weakly up at Luka. “Over here.”

With a nod of his head, Adrien indicated an uneven, slightly-slopped, cobblestone side road.

In the back of Luka’s mind, the thought arose, _“I am really glad he didn’t ask Marinette. She’d trip and break her neck on these things”_.

Luka kept in step with Adrien, enjoying the guilty pleasure of his arm around Adrien’s waist.

They walked down the path for a few minutes, Luka not really paying attention to the names and dates on the headstones and monuments they passed until Adrien slowed to a stop and turned to face one.

Luka swung around to stand at Adrien’s side in front of the monument, careful to keep them both under the umbrella. Luka blinked, registering that they were visiting Chopin’s tomb.

This thought had just taken root in Luka’s consciousness when Adrien burst into tears, covering his face with his hands as he tried to choke out apologies.

Luka was familiar with the fact that Adrien enjoyed Chopin’s music, but he had not gotten the impression that Adrien was a diehard fan. Still, Luka took the emotional display in stride, holding the umbrella with the arm he used to pull Adrien into his chest while his free hand stroked Adrien’s hair and face.

“Shhh,” Luka coaxed, swiping at tears with his thumb as Adrien clung to Luka. “It’s okay, Angel. It’s going to be okay.

Adrien looked up from where he’d been sobbing into Luka’s chest, and their eyes caught.

Luka wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but before he knew what was happening, he was kissing Adrien Agreste in the rain in front of Chopin’s grave.

Not how Luka had imagined their first kiss going, but…

“S-Sorry,” Adrien whispered as they pulled back, dropping his eyes to the cobblestones.

Luka’s heart sank. “Sorry…about the kiss?”

Adrien blinked, looking back up. “What? No. No. Not the kiss. The kiss was…” Adrien licked his lips nervously, a red blush staining his cheeks once more.

Luka gulped as sparks reignited in his gut. “Oh. Good. Yeah, I… The kiss was good.”

Adrien nodded bashfully. “I meant…sorry for the waterworks. It’s the anniversary of Chopin’s death. My mother was a fan, so every year she would bring me to visit him, and we’d talk to him about music and play him recordings of modern stuff, recordings of stuff that came after him, recordings of us playing his pieces. It was silly and fun,” Adrien explained, a sad smile on his face.

He looked over at the monument with its lovely statue and simple carving of Chopin’s face in profile. “I don’t know why we did it. She wasn’t really _that_ big a fan. Not any more so than she was of any other composer, but…it was something we did together…every year…just the two of us.”

Luka nodded but didn’t say anything, letting Adrien have space to talk more or not talk more at his leisure.

“…I didn’t go the first year after she disappeared,” Adrien finally added. “I went by myself last year, and it was just…” He shook his head. “…too much. I want to keep doing this. This was—this _is_ a really important tradition to me. I don’t want this to stop. I want…” His voice broke, tears catching him by surprise again, but he kept going. “I want to keep this part of her alive.”

Luka pulled Adrien back in for a hug. “If it helps, I’d be happy to come with you next year.”

Adrien looked up, eyes shining with something more than just tears. “Would you?”

Luka nodded. “So…what else do you guys typically do? Talk to Chopin and then…?”

Adrien loosely wrapped his arms around Luka with a dopey grin. “Then we usually drop in on Delacroix, Balzac, and Proust.”

“Wow. I mean, I know you’re rich and influential, but I hadn’t realized you were old friends with so many impressive people,” Luka teased.

Adrien shrugged. “What can I say? I travel in cultured circles.”

Luka snickered. “What else do you and your mom do after you’ve rubbed elbows with the cultural elite?”

“Get ice cream. Go see a movie or a play or hit up an art museum,” Adrien volunteered. “The only things set in stone were visiting Chopin and getting ice cream. After that, it was just kind of a day out together.”

“So…” Luka bit his lip, holding his breath. “…after this, if I just…take you on a date…” He watched as Adrien’s eyes widened. “…that would fulfill the usual criteria?”

Not trusting his voice, Adrien nodded enthusiastically.

“Perfect,” Luka laughed a little giddily. “So…I guess…let’s visit with Chopin so that I can take you on a date. Sound like a plan?”

Adrien nodded even harder.

“So how do we do this?” Luka asked, angling his body partially towards the monument without loosing his hold on Adrien. “Should you introduce me, or can I just…? Uh… Hi, Chopin. My name is Luka. I’m a friend of Adrien’s and a big fan of your Funeral March. Super good job on that one.”

Adrien burst out laughing, but once he got his giggle fit under control, he happily joined in, sharing anecdotes of his recent musical endeavors with the long-dead composer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites. ^.^ I visited Chopin the last time I was in Paris. And Gertrude Stein and Oscar Wilde and Proust and Delacroix and Balzac and Colette and Rossini. It was nice but also kind of depressing. Writers whose work I read become my "friends", so visiting all of my "friends'" graves was really a downer because it was like "All of my friends are dead".
> 
> Ahem. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for reading, guys! See you tomorrow.


	42. Forty-Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you had a nice Valentine's Day. Mine didn't go as planned. -.-; The Indian restaurant I was going to go to was closed, so I got Greek instead from a fast food Greek place, so the quality wasn't really the same. I didn't get to go to the art museum for the lecture either because my lights weren't working when I got into my car after work, so I drove home and stopped for Chinese. When I got into the car with my Chinese food, my lights worked just fine, so...sigh. The universe is picking on me lately.
> 
> Anyway. In today's episode, Adrien is seventeen and Luka is nineteen. Warnings for Adrien having a panic attack.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien had smuggled his boyfriend into his room, and they were in the middle of watching Code Geass when the storm started.

At first Luka didn’t think anything of it, but he eventually started to pick up on the fact that Adrien was getting progressively more twitchy as the rain pounded harder and harder on the expansive windows and the thunder started to roll in, getting louder as the storm neared.

“You okay?” Luka asked, thumb gently stroking Adrien’s shoulder.

“Mmhm,” Adrien lied, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen as he chewed nervously at the inside of his cheek, pulling his knees in tighter to his chest.

“P5, I can feel you trembling,” Luka informed kindly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adrien insisted, but just then a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the house, and the lights began to flicker.

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin and then curled up in a shivering ball with his forehead pressed to his knees.

Luka pulled his boyfriend into his chest, petting Adrien’s hair and rubbing all the right spots with one hand while the other worked up and down Adrien’s back.

“Shhhh. Hey. It’s okay, Angel. It’s all right. I’ve got you,” Luka promised.

The sky lit up in a blinding flash, and another explosion of thunder rocked the Mansion.

The power went out.

Adrien wrapped around Luka like a vine, very visibly panicking.

“Hey, Adrien, stay with me,” Luka called, trying to ground his boyfriend.

“Kitten, breathe,” Plagg coached, coming out of his sock drawer to help. He looked at Luka, his neon green eyes looming in the dark. “He’s having a panic attack. Storms freak him out,” the kwami explained. “I always try to get him to breathe. If that doesn’t work, we just need to make sure he’s not going to fall and hurt himself when he passes out. Usually the bed is best. Can you carry him?”

“Adrien, may I pick you up?” Luka tried asking permission, but Adrien was too worked up to respond.

Luka took a deep breath and carefully scooped Adrien up. His boyfriend was heavier than Luka had anticipated. Adrien looked so compact, but his trim frame was covered in solid muscle. He wasn’t easy to carry. Suddenly Luka felt grateful for the fact that Anarka had been using Luka as free labor to haul cargo around the ship for years.

Luka set Adrien down on the bed with a heavy exhale, slipping both of their shoes off as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Adrien? …You…doing okay?” He sighed, pulling Adrien back into his arms, curling protectively around him.

“S-S-S-Sorry,” Adrien choked.

“Shhh,” Luka whispered, going back to gently stroking. “It’s okay. It happens. Just focus on breathing.”

“Sorry,” Adrien repeated. “Storms just…” He shook his head, eyes screwed shut. “Ever since I was little. My mom used to help me through them. I was better, though, when I was older. I was better,” Adrien explained a tad disjointedly. “She disappeared, and then I was Chat Noir, and I can hear everything louder now, and it’s so loud.”

“Adrien, shhhh,” Luka coaxed. “Please, Angel, just breathe.”

Adrien didn’t seem to hear him. “I can feel when it’s going to rain now. I feel the pressure change, and it’s uncomfortable. It’s loud. It’s worse since Chat Noir, since Maman disappeared, and this room…this room with the windows, it feels like the storm is in here with me, and I can’t…I can’t…”

Adrien’s tone shifted back to panic. “I can’t breathe. I’m going to pass out.”

“It’s okay,” Luka reassured, holding Adrien tighter. “It’s okay. You’re safe. It’s okay if you pass out. I’m right here. I’m not going to let you get hurt. You’re safe, Fifth.”

Adrien nodded, struggling to breathe in and out normally.

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best idea, and Luka had no clue what put the notion into his head in the first place, but Luka kissed Adrien.

Adrien kissed back, and they soon fell into a rhythm.

Adrien’s breathing and heartrate slowed down as Luka kissed him languidly, completely distracting him from the storm.

They kept kissing, and the worst of the weather passed.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered against Luka’s lips when they finally pulled out of their unhurried make-out session.

“Please,” Luka chuckled. “This has been entirely my pleasure…but do you need anything? Panic attacks are rough. Can I get you some water? Cold cloth? Are you hungry?”

Adrien looped his arms back around Luka’s neck. “I need you to stay the night.”

Luka’s eyes widened, his cheeks going bright red.

“N-Not—!” Adrien gasped. “I didn’t mean—! I’m not ready for…” He gulped.

“N-No. I _know_. I know that’s not what you meant,” Luka assured, face still blushing vermilion. “Sorry. I…I might have my mind in the gutter a little bit. Um…yeah. Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Adrien gulped again, bashfully looking anywhere but his boyfriend’s face. “Thank you.”

Luka chuckled, playing with a stray strand of Adrien’s hair. “No thanks necessary. I’m more than happy to spend time with you. Every second together is a gift.”

Adrien finally laughed, a genuine smile lighting up his face. “Yeah. I think so too.” He lifted his head to give Luka’s cheek a sweet kiss.

“…We don’t have to worry about being disturbed, do we?” Luka tentatively inquired, getting the logistics out of the way. “Aren’t they going to check on you what with the storm?”

The content expression dropped off of Adrien’s face. “…No…. As far as they know, I’m better. Not that Father would come check on me anyway, but…but Nathalie used to when my mom wasn’t home. Nathalie sucks at comforting people, but she always used to try. She checked on me the first few storms after my mother…but I told her I was fine, that I didn’t need her, so…Nathalie doesn’t know how much worse it’s gotten since I became Chat Noir.”

Luka nodded, trying to keep a straight face even as his heart broke for the man he loved.

“Well…I’ll just have to check on you now. On days when it’s supposed to storm, come over to the Liberty, and we can make out,” Luka proposed. “I can distract you.”

“Thank you. I’d like that,” Adrien replied with a shy laugh as he carefully lifted his lips to capture Luka’s once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had already done Adrien distracting Luka from getting work done in Kiss Thirty-Four, I changed the prompt for this one a little to be Luka just distracting Adrien with a kiss. Technically Kiss Thirty-Four satisfied both prompts, so whatever.
> 
> Random question: Can anyone tell me how to make a YouTube video play at a specific minute and second? I want to link a song and get it to play a few minutes into the piece for the next Kiss. I've seen it once before where you put the time somehow at the end of the URL, but I can't find the example, and I can't figure out how to format the URL. :/ Thanks in advance!
> 
> See you tomorrow everyone. Thanks for reading!


	43. Forty-Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to Day Forty-Three. Thank you so much for spending the past month and a half with me. <3
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is thirty-two, Luka is thirty-four, Emma is eight, Louis is three, and Hugo is a newborn.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay. Sit here so that I can help you,” Luka instructed, patting the spot on the couch between his legs.

Louis eagerly climbed up and held his hands out for the baby. “Papa, I can do it. I know how. You showed me.”

“Yes, but it’s very important that you do it exactly right,” Luka replied with a calming tone and a soft smile as he eased Hugo down into Louis’s arms, letting Louis support most of the weight but keeping a hand under Hugo’s head. “See. You’re doing it. You’re doing a good job, Loulou.”

“I’m a good big brother,” Louis announced proudly.

“Yes, you are,” Adrien affirmed, chuckling as he came up from behind, leaning over the back of the couch to press kisses to the sides of Louis and Luka’s heads in quick succession. “I’m really proud of you, Lou.”

Louis giggled happily as he looked back over his shoulder to Luka. “Can I feed him? I wa’a feed him.”

“It’s not time now, but I’ll come get you when it is, and you can give him his bottle, okay?” Luka offered appeasingly.

“Oookaaay,” Louis sighed, obviously disappointed but, oddly, not making a big deal out of it.

“No one is paying attention to me,” Emma whined, coming over from where she’d been coloring at the kitchen table to hang off of the back of the couch. “All you guys do nowadays is bring home new babies and fuss over them, and no one is paying attention to me.”

“I’ll pay attention to you, Sweetie,” Adrien offered, giving her inky black hair a gentle pet.

“I want Papa,” Emma asserted, pulling away.

“Emmie,” Luka chided. “You’re too old to be acting like this.”

“Pay attention to me,” Emma demanded sulkily. “You never pay attention to me anymore since we got them.” She pointed accusatorially at her younger brothers.

“I’ll pay ‘tention to you, Emmie,” Louis offered.

“Hey,” Adrien called softly, reaching out again to place a hand between Emma’s shoulder blades and guide her towards the parlor. “Come on. Let’s go play piano together. Show me how good you’re getting.”

Emma grumbled under her breath but consented to be led away.

They sat down side by side on the bench, and Adrien began leafing through the piles of sheet music that had somehow accumulated over the years.

“How about this? I know you and Luka were working on this one.” He placed Debussy’s Petite Suite for four hands on the stand in front of them.

Emma grumbled under her breath but ultimately put her hands into position. “Ready? I’ll count six and then we go.”

“Ready when you are,” Adrien assured, doing a quick scan of the key and time signature and determining that he should be able to sight read without too much trouble. It wouldn’t be perfect, but his father wasn’t there to critique the performance, and Luka and Adrien made a point of not exacting perfection from their children or themselves.

They played [the first movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NN0n8-YCfs) of the piece, En Bateau, with all the serenity of a peaceful body of water mixed with the exuberance and fun of a sunny day of sailing.

It wasn’t perfect. Emma was still learning, and she didn’t have a real love of the piano that inspired her to play over and above what was required to progress in her lessons. Adrien didn’t expect she would ever truly be good, but she was good enough. They mainly had their children take lessons for the personal enrichment of learning a skill, the sense of accomplishment when a piece went well, the discipline learned from practice, the cultural experience of being exposed to music, and so that they would all have an activity in common as a family. It didn’t matter that Emma was mediocre.

“You know…” Adrien cleared his throat at the end of the first movement. “This is my old piano.”

“Mmhm,” Emma confirmed disinterestedly, picking out pitches, improvising a wandering tune.

“I used to play like you and I just did with my mother.” He swallowed down the emotion that welled up when he thought of her. “That was really special for me…. I never really liked the piano until I met your father, though.”

Adrien’s fingers started to move on the keys, harmonizing with Emma’s melody.

“Luka was the one that made me really love piano…. I realize that you don’t love piano right now, Emmie, but I hope you’ll like it better someday because, as special as playing with my mom was, what’s even more special is sharing this with you. It’s like…all three of us are connected by this piano. Maybe this means nothing to you right now, but…I hope that it will someday. I hope someday you’ll play this piano with your own children.”

Emma stopped playing to look up at Adrien in surprise. “You’re not going to give it to Louis or Hugo?”

Adrien blinked down at his daughter. “Well…I mean…you’re the oldest. It only seems right to offer it to you first.”

“But…” Emma bit her lip, looking down at her hands and hesitantly picking out dissonant keys before hitting on a sequence that worked. “…It’s _your_ piano. I just thought you’d want to give it to your own children.”

Adrien stared at Emma in shock. “What?”

“I know that I’m not really your daughter,” Emma mumbled.

“Who the hell told you that?” Adrien tried not to snap, but he couldn’t help the seething edge to his voice.

“I figured it out,” Emma confessed. “After Louis was born. When I started to go to school and I realized that everyone else had a mommy and a daddy, but I didn’t. And the other kids said that I had to have a mommy because everyone has a mommy except for the girl with the braids whose mommy died, so I asked Auntie Juleka because my cousins don’t have a daddy, so I thought the kids at school were wrong.” Emma took a deep breath and switched keys into C minor. “Then Auntie Juleka explained how Auntie Rose was really my mommy and how you and Papa were really my cousins’ daddies but how you and Papa were raising me instead of Papa and Auntie Rose because Auntie Rose is in love with Auntie Juleka and Papa loves you. So…I know I’m not your daughter…and I know that Louis and Hugo and Josephine and Violetta are your real children, so it makes more sense to give the piano to one of them.”

“Emmie,” Adrien called gently. “Look at me.” He stilled her hands with his own, wrapping his fingers around hers.

She looked up at him with Luka’s ice blue eyes.

“Baby, you may not be mine biologically, but that doesn’t make you any less my daughter,” he explained, voice almost cracking with emotion. “I have been there with you every step along the way: when we first found out you were coming, your first photos on the ultrasound, when you first started to kick, the day you were born…. I’ve fed you and clothed you and bathed you. I’ve changed your diapers and held you when you cried. I’ve taken care of you when you were sick and sung to you when you’ve had nightmares. I’ve been there for birthdays and holidays and all the boring, normal days in between. I taught you how to brush your teeth and tie your shoes. Emma, even though I’m not related to you by blood, I have done everything a father is supposed to do and more. I love you just the same as I love Louis and Hugo.”

“But you don’t fuss over me the way you do them,” Emma mumbled, voice small and sad.

“I did when you were little like them,” Adrien countered. “You were too young to remember, but I held you and fed you and carried you around in a sling just like I do Hugo.”

Her eyes widened. “You did?”

“I did,” Adrien confirmed. “In fact, you got even more attention than Hugo because, at that point, you were the only one Luka and I had to worry about. We lavished _all_ of our attentions on you. You didn’t have to share with another sibling like Louis and Hugo. When you were a baby, it was all about you all the time.”

“I don’t remember,” Emma giggled.

“Trust me,” Adrien chuckled, pulling Emma into a hug. “We were at your mercy…. I’m sorry if it feels like we’re neglecting you lately with adding Louis and Hugo to the family. I promise you, we don’t love you any less even though we’ve got two other children to love now. Do you think it would help if Luka and I made time to do things with just you? Would you like to have Daddy-Daughter time? Maybe go see a play together or the ballet or maybe just go to Angelina’s and get hot chocolate and mont blancs? Just you and me?”

Emma pulled back, eyes going wide. She drew in a large breath and exclaimed, “Angelina’s! Can we? And then Tom and Sabine’s for macarons! Can we?”

“This afternoon,” Adrien promised.

“Yes! Thank you, Daddy!” Emma trilled, leaning in to give Adrien’s cheek a kiss.

“You’re very welcome, My Little One,” Adrien cooed, nuzzling her midnight black hair. “Never forget that you have two parents who love you very, very much. Not everyone is lucky enough to have that, but you _do_. Please don’t ever doubt that. If you ever start feeling neglected again, say something, Darling. I never want you to feel like that, okay?” He gave her one last squeeze and then let go to look her in the eye.

Emma nodded. “Okay…. I’m gonna go draw some more now, okay?”

“Okay, Sweetie.” Adrien gave her a pat on the shoulder and let her go. “Have fun.”

And she was off, racing past Luka on her way back to the kitchen.

Adrien smiled sheepishly at his husband. “How long have you been standing there?”

Luka grimaced, readjusting Hugo in his sling as he came over to Adrien at the piano. “Louis got tired of holding the baby since it wasn’t feeding time, so he went to color pretty much as soon as you and Emmie left. I’ve been loitering in the doorway since then, listening to you guys play Debussy…eavesdropping on your conversation…. Are you okay, Perfect Fifth?”

Adrien winced. “Still kind of smarting that my daughter’s been thinking that she wasn’t really my daughter for three years.”

Luka leaned in and gently placed a kiss to the top of Adrien’s head.

Adrien stood up to wrap his arms around Luka, resting his head on Luka’s other shoulder, opposite Hugo, careful not to jostle the baby.

Luka held him tight, and they just stood there breathing in and out, letting the time tick by unaccounted for for several minutes.

Adrien took a deep inhale and pulled back. “Thanks.”

“Any time, My Love,” Luka assured with an adoring smile. “…Want to play something together?”

Adrien motioned to the piano questioningly with his head.

Luka nodded.

A shy smile slowly spread across Adrien’s lips. “Okay, but I’m not as good as you, Monsieur Professional Pianist Agreste-Couffaine.”

Luka shrugged. “You’re not bad. I’ll let you bottom.”

“I’d hit you for that, but you’re currently wearing our son,” Adrien snorted.

“That’s okay. You’ll get me back for it tonight, I’m sure,” Luka chuckled, sitting down on the bench and flipping the Debussy score to [movement number three](https://youtu.be/_NN0n8-YCfs?t=375), Menuet.

“I most definitely will,” Adrien promised, already concocting plans.

Luka smiled coyly. “But seriously. Which part do you want to play?”

“The bottom part,” Adrien grumbled, sitting down to Luka’s left and lightly hip-checking his husband. “I like the low registers better.”

“I know you do,” Luka laughed.

“I’m going to bite you,” Adrien threatened…and then actually carried through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:   
> Debussy First Movement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NN0n8-YCfs  
> Debussy Third Movement: https://youtu.be/_NN0n8-YCfs?t=375


	44. Omake One: Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apologetic kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So, this isn't one of the prompts from the list. This is the first of three omake (extra) drabbles I'm going to do. I was going to save them for the end, but I decided I didn't want to put them at the end because I like the fiftieth kiss's ending as the end. So this one and the next two are going to be extras. Today's is for Mireille. Next will be Marinette's reaction to finding out Luka and Adrien are a couple, and then after that will be Nino's reaction. Thursday, we'll return to our regularly scheduled kisses with Kiss Forty-Four.
> 
> This takes place in its own universe when Adrien and Luka are in their early twenties.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien opened the door to his apartment and blinked, taken aback at the sight of Luka sitting on his couch.

The musician looked up and tried to smile as he lifted a hand in greeting. The smile came out as more of a shamefaced grimace.

Adrien blinked at his boyfriend once more, not making to move closer in his shock. “What are you doing here?”

Luka winced.

“—Not that you’re not allowed to be here,” Adrien rushed to add before Luka misunderstood. “and not that I don’t want you here or anything like that. I just…didn’t expect to see you for a while after…”

“The fight?” Luka completed, standing and tentatively inching forward.

“It wasn’t a fight,” Adrien mumbled, fingers tightening around his keys until he felt them digging into his palm. “My parents used to fight; that wasn’t a fight.”

“Okay,” Luka agreed, taking another step forward. “…But…I came to apologize again. I know you said you weren’t mad, but what I said was insensitive, and I’m sorry that I—”

“—Luka, seriously,” Adrien sighed, cutting him off and closing the distance between them, stuffing the keys in his pocket to rest his hand on Luka’s arm. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m being silly. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Luka shook his head. “But I still hurt your feelings, and I feel horrible that—”

“—I don’t want you to feel horrible,” Adrien stressed. “You’re not responsible for how you make me feel. Besides, it was a stupid thing for me to get upset over. Normal people wouldn’t get that upset over something so trivial. My father is right; I’m overly sensitive.”

“Your father has never been right about anything pertaining to you,” Luka huffed. “Please don’t belittle your feelings like that.”

Adrien’s gaze dropped to the floor as his arms wrapped around Luka’s neck. “…But they’re stupid feelings.”

“No, they’re not, Love,” Luka whispered, hands going to Adrien’s hips, drawing his boyfriend in for a kiss to the side of Adrien’s left temple.

“I knew you didn’t mean _me_ when you were talking about spoiled rich kids not knowing how to do things for themselves like cook and clean,” Adrien mumbled, rearranging his hold on Luka so that his arms slipped around Luka’s waist, making it more comfortable for Adrien to rest his head on Luka’s shoulder.

“I was definitely griping about Chloé,” Luka sighed, nuzzling Adrien’s hair. “…But I should of remembered a couple years ago, teaching you because no one else had ever bothered. I was too miffed at Chloé for shirking her responsibilities and not even wanting to learn to think about how my words would come across to you. I’m sorry, Angel.”

Adrien shook his head, nuzzling Luka’s chest as he did so. “It just…hurt…. I kept thinking how stupid I must have seemed to you when I tried to put a can of soup in the microwave and the time Juleka taught me what leftovers were and the time Rose had to get the curtains out of the vacuum cleaner for me when I accidentally sucked them up when I was learning about cleaning. The things you said about Chloé and ‘spoiled rich kids’…for a minute I wondered if you had ever thought those things about me.”

“No,” Luka assured, squeezing Adrien. “No, Fifth. No.”

“I kept thinking…what if I had never learned? Would you think those things about me?” Adrien continued as if he hadn’t heard.

“Adrien, no,” Luka insisted. “You’re not like that. You _want_ to learn when you don’t know something. You _want_ to be able to do things for yourself. Chloé doesn’t even want to _try_. You two are completely different. God, I wish I had never said any of that crap. I would _never_ mock someone who was in earnest. Adrien, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Adrien assured, hugging Luka a little tighter. “I’m not mad at you.”

“…But you’re still hurt,” Luka observed.

Adrien nodded.

Luka sighed. “I don’t want you to be hurt. It makes me feel sick that I hurt you.”

Adrien shrugged. “Sometimes it’s okay to just be hurt. Didn’t you teach me that?”

Luka struggled to swallow. He couldn’t find his voice, so he just nodded.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can really do about it to make it better,” Adrien sighed.

Luka groaned.

“…If you wanna try, though,” Adrien chuckled mischievously, “you could always start by spending the night and making me crêpes in the morning for breakfast. Breakfast in bed would be nice,” Adrien hinted.

“Oh?” Luka pulled back to gaze down into Adrien’s eyes. “What else?”

Adrien pretended to think, wearing a sly smile. “Hmm…Then…you could take me to see Dear Evan Hansen again.”

Luka grimaced. “ _Again_?”

“Yep. I’ll pay, of course, but I want you to come with,” Adrien snickered.

“Again?” Luka verified, incredulous. “P5, _I_ know most of the lyrics by heart now. Why would _you_ want to see the same production _again_?”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s a good production. You’ll take me, won’t you? To prove how sorry you are?” Adrien’s innocent grin took on a wolfish quality.

Luka laughed, unable to believe that this was happening. “You are guilt tripping me. This is emotional blackmail.”

“Yes,” Adrien agreed cheerfully. “I’m a naturally manipulative person. I get it from both of my parents.”

“You’re not manipulative, Adrien,” Luka cooed, caressing Adrien’s cheek with his thumb.

“So…Dear Evan Hansen?” Adrien prompted.

Luka nodded. “And then dinner at the Ethiopian restaurant.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Really?”

“If that will make you happy,” Luka confirmed, smiling at his boyfriend with a tender look in his eyes.

“Being with you makes me happy,” Adrien whispered, leaning in to press his lips lightly to Luka’s.

Luka finally let himself relax.

They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ethiopian restaurant needs a name. That date (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523) is canon, so the Ethiopian restaurant is going to keep coming back up. I think I mentioned the Ethiopian restaurant in Kiss Fifty too. :/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	45. Omake Two: Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, junoshekate asked for a drabble about Ladybug finding out that Viperion and Chat Noir were lovers...I wrote Marinette finding out about Luka and Adrien instead, but I hope you still like this chapter. ^.^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the second out of three omake scenes. Tomorrow will be Nino's reaction to finding out that Luka and Adrien are dating, and then we'll jump back in to the regularly scheduled kisses.
> 
> Today's episode takes place directly after Kiss Twelve at the party where Adrien and Luka come out as a couple. Adrien is twenty, and Luka is twenty-two.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Adrien gasped, slumping against Luka.

Luka’s arms reflexively wrapped around Adrien.

_“His **boyfriend** ,”_ Marinette’s mind reminded, still reeling from the shocking revelation.

“Did you see Father’s face?” Adrien babbled on, completely oblivious to the breakdown Marinette was currently having.

She’d always thought that Adrien invited her to these dinner parties because he was interested in her, but…had she just been a shield so that he could invite his boyfriend this whole time?

“He’s going to ground me,” Adrien groaned.

“He can’t ground you,” Luka soothed. “You’re twenty.”

Adrien pulled back to look up at Luka in a panic. “What if he disowns me?”

“Then you can come live with me,” Luka assured.

Adrien went limp in Luka’s arms once more. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Thank you for doing that for me,” Luka whispered, giving Adrien a squeeze.

“I’d do anything for you,” Adrien chuckled, half amused, half hysteric.

“Thank you for proving it. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Luka placed a gentle kiss to the side of Adrien’s head.

Marinette’s stomach flipped, feeling sour. She wished _she_ could be the one to kiss away Adrien’s fears and hold him through this, but…Adrien loved Luka.

Apparently, Adrien had loved Luka for a long time.

And, apparently, Luka was well over his feelings for Marinette.

It left her feeling empty.

She tried to look happy for her friends, but…she felt like she’d been deceived. All this time— _four years_ —they’d been going behind her back. She knew it wasn’t really like that. She knew that their actions had nothing to do with her, that she hadn’t even crossed their minds as they’d been too caught up in one another, but…it still felt like a slight, like a betrayal.

She had thought that they liked _her_ …but she had just been deluding herself.

“You okay, Marinette?” Luka’s gentle voice broke into her thoughts.

She jumped and rushed to put on a socially acceptable face. “What?! Oh! Yes. Yes. Of course. I’m fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? I’m just…surprised! I’m surprised!” She laughed, sounding manic like a serial killer to her own ears. “I mean, I knew you two were close, but I just thought you were friends, and now here you are dating for four years now! I—God, I’m so clueless.”

“What? No!” Adrien yelped, turning out of Luka’s embrace to face her. “Marinette, no. We were purposely keeping things on the down low in public. I was the one who asked Luka for that because of my father and my fans and all of the publicity. We didn’t tell anyone. I mean…his family knows because there’s not much privacy on the Liberty, and my bodyguard knows because, again, not much privacy, but I haven’t told Nino or Chloé or _anyone_. It’s not just you.”

Marinette nodded, unable to find her voice.

“Are you okay?” Luka asked again, guilt and worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, and I’m sorry for springing this on you, but…”

Marinette shook her head and waved her arms. “It’s…It’s okay. I understand. I…It’s not your fault. I’m just…surprised, but…I’ll…get over it—get _used_ to it,” she corrected, worrying at her bottom lip, ruining her lipstick. “It’s okay. Congratulations, guys. I…I know you’ll make each other very happy.”

“Thank you,” Luka breathed in relief, smiling tentatively at her. “Your blessing means a lot to me, Chanson.”

Marinette nodded again. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“If it can’t me be” was left unsaid but understood.

“It means a lot to have your support,” Adrien added, completely missing the point of the conversation. “I’m kind of really freaking out about how everyone’s going to react so—” Adrien interrupted himself with a sudden curse. “I have to call Nino!”

Luka pulled Adrien back into a hug, making calming shushing sounds. “It’s okay, Angel. Just breathe. It’s going to be fine.”

“Nino wouldn’t stop loving you over something like this,” Marinette assured.

“She’s right, Love,” Luka seconded before turning back to Marinette. “I think we’re going to be caught up in publicity and Gabriel nonsense for a while still. Do you want us to call a car to take you home?”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m good. Thank you. I’m going to call Kagami for a ride and see if I can spend the night with her.”

Luka nodded. “Okay. Good. That sounds good. Uh…call me later if you want to talk, okay?”

Marinette smiled weakly. “Don’t worry, Luka. We’re good.”

Adrien looked back and forth between Luka and Marinette. “Please don’t be mad at Luka. I’m the one who wouldn’t let him tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette replied with a smile that was half forced. “I’m not mad at Luka. It’s fine. I’m just a little surprised. I…It’ll be fine.”

Adrien’s face went white. “This isn’t because of things between you and Luka, is it?”

“Fifth,” Luka sighed in a chiding tone.

Adrien broke away from Luka and grabbed Marinette’s hands. “Oh my gosh, Marinette. I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t think that you still liked Luka. I swear when Luka and I started going out I thought that you two were just friends. I didn’t realize that you still had feelings for him; otherwise, I would never have stolen him from you like that. I promise!” he frantically assured, willing her to believe him.

Marinette tried to smile, but it came out as an ugly grimace. She could feel her cheeks burning, and she knew Adrien could see. “It’s okay. I’m not mad, Adrien. I know you had no clue about my feelings. It’s okay. I’m actually really glad that you’re with Luka. I know you’ll both make each other happy and take care of one another. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect happy ending for two of my favourite guys, so…don’t worry. I’m feeling a little mixed up about it right now, but…it’s going to be okay.”

She leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Adrien’s cheek. “I’ll always be there for you if you ever need anything…as a friend. Your friendship is important to me, okay?”

Adrien nodded, his expression one of slight shock. “Y-Yeah.” He swallowed. “I feel the same way about you.”

“Fifth,” Luka called softly, gently pulling Adrien away from Marinette. “I think we should let her call Kagami so she has someone to decompress with.”

“R-Right,” Adrien agreed, voice high and strained. “Sorry. Right.”

Luka put an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and began to nudge him away from Marinette. Luka looked back over his shoulder and mouthed, “Sorry” back at his friend.

Marinette shook her head, giving Luka a weak smile.

Thirty minutes later, when she was snuggled up in bed with Kagami, she finally let herself cry and babble about the hurt and betrayal and embarrassment she felt.

Kagami made soft shushing noises and held Marinette tight, petting her hair and letting her get it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Marinette is, understandably, a mess about this for a while. She's really depressed for a few years, but she tries dating off and on. She's genuinely happy for Adrien and Luka, but she just can't seem to find her own "Prince Charming". She continues interning for Gabriel, and after she graduates, he hires her and starts grooming her to be his successor. She continues to grow closer to Kagami, and when they're twenty-six, Kagami asks Marinette out. It's a whirlwind romance, and they're married within a year. They have two children (Adrien is the biological father): Miyuki (Marinette's) and Liam (Kagami's).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	46. Omake Three: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasienda wanted to see Adrien introducing Luka as his boyfriend to Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How is your Wednesday going? Thank you so much for spending a part of your day with me. ^.^ Thank you as well to everyone leaving comments and/or kudos and to those of you who have bookmarked the story. I really appreciate your support! This is the last of the omakes, so tomorrow we'll be back with Kiss Forty-Four.
> 
> Today's episode also takes place directly after Kiss Twelve at the party where Adrien and Luka come out as a couple. Adrien is twenty, and Luka is twenty-two.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was past midnight when Nino’s phone rang.

This fact wasn’t necessarily the problem. Nino was still up editing a track, trying to balance the volume of the disparate parts, so he didn’t mind.

The problem was that it was _Adrien_ calling, and when Adrien called this late, Nino usually had to tamp down his desire to strangle Gabriel Agreste so that he could effectively comfort his bro.

Nino yanked down his headphones and hurriedly pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Mec,” he greeted, going for offhanded and nonchalant. “What’s up?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “I…I have to tell you something.”

There was silence.

“Dude, you okay?” Nino checked when Adrien didn’t continue. “What’s wrong? You need me to come over or something? Do you need to come here?”

“No, no,” Adrien assured. “Nothing’s wrong. I just…I need to tell you something, and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you for a couple years now, but…but now I have to tell you because I want you to hear it from me, and tomorrow I’m pretty sure it’s going to be in the gossip rags so—”

“—Adrien, slow down and breathe,” Nino coached, getting up from his desk to pace the worn area rug. “…I don’t hear you breathing,” he sighed. “Are you breathing?”

“I’m bi!” Adrien blurted out.

Nino stopped pacing, taken aback by the suddenness of the admission.

“Bisexual,” Adrien clarified. “I’m bisexual. I like guys too. I kind of found out a couple years ago, but I was scared to tell you,” he confessed in one big breath.

“Dude,” Nino replied softly, the word a caress. “You know you mean the world to me. Why would you ever be scared?”

It kind of hurt that Adrien hadn’t trusted him, trusted in everything that they had gone through together.

Nino could hear Adrien shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

Finally, Adrien responded in a small, rushed voice. “…Because I know you and I are kind of more handsy than normal male friends, and I didn’t want you to think—I mean, I don’t have a thing for you, so things don’t have to be weird between us or different…do they?” Adrien ended on a strangled, half hopeful note.

“No, Mec,” Nino assured, slumping to sit on his own bed. “Things don’t have to be different or weird. To be honest…I kind of suspected that you liked guys.”

“O-Oh?” Adrien yelped.

Nino did his best to hold in a chuckle. “When we were fourteen and you met Luka, you’d periodically gush about how awesome he was and go to jelly whenever you were around him. It was the same way with your Ladybug crush, so I just figured…”

“Oh,” Adrien remarked hollowly, shocked. “I…I didn’t figure it out until we were sixteen.”

“Ah.” Nino hummed thoughtfully. “…So…you said that this is all going to come out in the news tomorrow? Why do you think that?”

Adrien gulped. “Because I have a boyfriend, and we just went public at tonight’s party.”

“Oh, thank God,” Nino laughed, collapsing back onto his bed.

“W-What?” Adrien asked in confusion.

“Mec, you’ve been hardcore pining after Luka for _years_ , and it didn’t seem like you were moving on or trying to find someone else. I was getting ready to say something because he’s obviously off the deep end for you too, so there was no reason for you to be miserable, but if you two are already dating, that’s all right. How long?”

Adrien gulped, struggling to find his voice. “F-Four years? I’m so sorry I never told you. I—”

“—Are you sleeping with him?” Nino interrupted.

Adrien had to swallow again before answering in a tiny whisper of a voice, “Yes?”

“And he’s good to you?” Nino grilled.

“Very,” Adrien responded with more certainty.

“He makes you feel loved?”

“Absolutely. More than anyone,” Adrien assured.

“Has he ever hurt you?”

“I mean, we’ve had minor blips, but nothing serious,” Adrien insisted. “He’s never hurt me on purpose, and it’s not like I’ve never hurt him either, so…”

Nino nodded. “He makes you happy?”

“Yes,” Adrien’s voice was soft and dreamy, content. “Very, very happy.”

“So the sex is good?” Nino snickered.

“Nino!” Adrien hissed, but then added in an embarrassed grumble, “ _Very_.”

“Good,” Nino tittered. “Sorry. Just making sure my bro’s being taken care of; otherwise, I’d have to beat Luka up, and Alya and I would have to annex you.”

“Don’t tease me,” Adrien groaned, scrubbing at his face with the hand not holding the phone.

“Oh, I’m not teasing,” Nino assured. “We’d take you in and give you all the love you could handle in a heartbeat. We love you, Adrien. Never forget that, okay?”

“I love you and Alya too,” Adrien admitted in a small voice drowning in emotion.

“Thanks, Mec…. Hey, give the phone to your boyfriend.”

Adrien blinked. “How did you know he was here?”

Nino rolled his eyes for his own benefit. “If you two had just gone public and he wasn’t there by your side, we would have a problem. I swear I won’t threaten him too much.”

Adrien sighed, looking over his shoulder to Luka. “He wants to make death threats at you.”

Nino could hear Luka snicker, a breathy, sibilant sound. “That’s his right as your best friend. Might as well let him be the first, since I doubt he’ll be the last.”

Adrien sighed long and low and then passed the phone to Luka.

“Lahiffe?”

“Couffaine,” Nino answered. “Do you love him?”

“Desperately,” Luka confirmed.

“Good. If you break his heart, I’ll rip yours out of your chest,” Nino reported succinctly.

“That’s not very original,” Luka observed. “I’m really glad that he has your friendship, though. It’s a relief to know that you’ll be there for him if I screw up.”

“If you screw up, after I’m done ripping your heart out, I’m going to hold you down so that Marinette, Alya, Chloé, and Kagami can have a go at you,” Nino added in a deadly cold monotone.

Luka shuddered. “Okay. Now, _that’s_ terrifying. Good talk.”

“Good talk,” Nino agreed. “Put my bro back on.”

“Ninooo,” Adrien sighed into the receiver.

“No worries, Mec. An understanding was reached,” Nino chuckled. “…Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied, the beaming smile evident in his voice.

“I’m happy that you’re happy. If he ever makes you unhappy or if there’s anything you ever need, just let me know. I’m here for you. Okay?”

“Thanks, Nino,” Adrien chuckled softly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now go snuggle with your boyfriend, Mec,” Nino snickered.

Adrien groaned. “Ninooo.”


	47. Forty-Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative kisses given in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! That's it for the extra chapters. We're now back with the regularly scheduled prompts.
> 
> Today's episode takes place in the middle of August. It's another alternate first kiss when Adrien is sixteen and a half and Luka is about two months short of nineteen. A reminder: you can pick pretty much any of the first kisses to be canon except the "awkward kiss after a first date". That one's in its own universe, but the rest are fair game. I'm not particular.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien’s arm was around Luka’s shoulders.

Luka had missed the last ten minutes of The Grand Budapest Hotel because Adrien’s arm was around Luka’s shoulders. It was a good thing he’d seen the movie before because he’d missed one of the best parts, but Adrien had done that thing where he pretended to yawn and stretch and then rested his arm along the couch behind Luka.

And now Adrien’s arm was around Luka’s shoulders, and Luka couldn’t think straight because that move was straight out of the flirting playbook. It was so incredibly cliché that there could be no confusion about what it meant. There was no second-guessing or excusing away this gesture like Luka had been doing with everything else Adrien had said and done over the past five months. THIS was textbook flirting.

Adrien Agreste was flirting with Luka. It was happening. It was real! (Luka had already pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.)

It then occurred to Luka that he shouldn’t just sit there like a statue, shocked into motionlessness. Adrien might mistake his stiffness for rejection. Luka should do something to show Adrien that Luka was open to this line of action.

Luka forced himself to relax and snuggled in closer to Adrien.

Adrien then seemed to release some of the tension that had been building in his shoulders, and he too inched closer, turning the arm resting along the back of the couch into an arm definitely around Luka’s shoulders, hand coming to rest on Luka’s upper arm.

Luka let his head drop onto Adrien’s shoulder, and then Adrien tipped his own head to rest against Luka’s.

They breathed audible sighs of relief in tandem and then chuckled softly at their synchronicity.

Twenty minutes later, an idea popped into Luka’s mind, and he raised his head, turning to look uncertainly at Adrien.

Adrien turned to look at Luka, quirking an eyebrow interrogatively.

Slowly, Luka leaned in, telegraphing his intentions so that Adrien could pull back if he wanted. Adrien stayed where he was, so Luka tentatively brushed a whisper of a kiss to Adrien’s lips and then gradually pulled back to gaze questioningly at the boy he adored.

Adrien blinked as if in a daze and then carefully moved back in, capturing Luka’s lips in a delicate, curious kiss. He pulled back, eyes asking Luka for permission.

Luka gulped and nodded, closing the distance between them once more.

Adrien was through being tentative and soft. At Luka’s nod, he threw caution to the wind, attacking Luka’s lips like a mountain lion pouncing on his prey. He gently guided Luka back and down onto the couch, movements careful, but the kiss itself was all ferocity and want.

Luka wasn’t about to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, before anyone goes and looks up the movie The Grand Budapest Hotel, be warned that it does contain some vulgar humor, language, and brief scenes. Even the trailer does. This is the cleaner trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Fg5iWmQjwk . But the rest of the movie is so witty and original and, frankly, brilliant. Typically, vulgarity is a hard no for me, but I really enjoyed this movie despite it. So, there you go. You can make an informed decision now.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! See you tomorrow. ^.^


	48. Forty-Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this one is later than usual. It was one of those days, and then when I got home from work I ran and showered and ate dinner instead of getting this posted right away. But here it is now! Thanks for your patience and support.
> 
> This one isn't as spicy as the prompt would lead you to believe. ^.^; Sorry? In today's episode, Adrien is twenty and Luka is twenty-two. This takes place not long before Adrien and Luka publicly come out as dating.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started up on deck for late-night stargazing. The meteor shower was barely visible in the middle of Paris, but Luka and Adrien were more than happy to use it as an excuse to cuddle under the stars.

Cuddling turned into sweet kisses, and sweet kisses quickly became needy kisses.

In the interest of not pushing their luck and ending up outted and arrested for public indecency, the couple had quickly agreed to take their make-out session down below deck to Luka’s room.

Only…it was very difficult to break out of the kiss. Luka’s hands didn’t really want to move from their comfortable position twisted up inside of Adrien’s clothes, and Adrien’s tongue was quite happy halfway down Luka’s throat, so they ended up carefully stumbling down the stairs in a jumble of limbs.

They made it as far as the bottom of the steps before Adrien pushed Luka up against and partially onto the back of the couch, coaxing one of Luka’s legs up over Adrien’s hip.

“Adrien,” Luka started to protest.

“ _Please_ ,” Adrien begged with a roll of his hips.

Luka melted, all thoughts of propriety draining from his mind until it was filled with Adrien and only Adrien.

But then the main cabin light clicked on, and the boys froze.

“I thought I heard someone bumping around in here,” Anarka snorted, hands going to her hips as an unamused frown settled onto her face.

“Capitaine,” Adrien greeted, voice and posture reeking of guilt.

“M-Maman,” Luka seconded, surreptitiously lowering his leg from Adrien’s hip.

Anarka did not look impressed. “Luc, you know the rules. No sex in common areas. Keep it in your pants until you get to your bedroom. I’m sick of listening to Juleka complain about you two.” She gave a snort of laughter and added, “And I’m sick of listening to Rose gush about you two.”

“Yes, Maman,” Luka gulped.

“Sorry, Capitaine,” Adrien mumbled.

Anarka fixed Adrien with a sharp glare. “So. Adrien. You and Luka have been dating for…what? Almost four years now? And it looks like things are pretty serious.”

Luka and Adrien both blushed, some of the blood returning to their faces just for that purpose.

“When are we going to meet your father and step-mother?” Anarka asked pointedly.

“Mother,” Luka groaned, giving Adrien’s hip a supportive squeeze. “Don’t.”

Anarka huffed indignantly. “What? It’s a fair question. I’ve met people’s parents after a few dates. If he were _really_ serious about you, you’d think, after four years, you’d get a dinner invite.” She crossed her arms, giving Adrien an evil glare. “As your mother, Luc, I worry about these things. I’m starting to think he’s just screwing with you, leading you on.”

“Maman,” Luka snapped, pulling Adrien into a protective embrace. “Leave him the hell alone. This is between him and me, so stay out of it.”

“I-I am serious,” Adrien answered meekly, feeling small and ashamed, as if he’d done something wrong and was being rightly chastised for it. “It’s just very complicated. My family is nothing like yours, Capitaine.”

Anarka gave another snort of annoyance. “I saw in the paper the other day how you’re dating that Suzuki girl. It had a picture of you two at one of those gala dinners you rich people go to.”

“That’s not—” Adrien choked. “Kagami is just a friend. It’s not like that.”

“Maman, the journalists will make up anything to sell their work,” Luka countered. “Adrien is _not_ cheating on me.”

Anarka gave a vexed sniff. “Right. And I suppose that they made up those quotes from their parents talking about how they’d always been well-matched and how they hoped to be announcing a wedding in a few years?”

“My father and Tsurugi-san probably did say something to that effect, but that’s not how _I_ feel,” Adrien futilely attempted to explain.

Anarka wasn’t hearing it. “Say what you like, but if you break my son’s heart, I will not let you forget it, Adrien Agreste.”

“Mother,” Luka hissed.

“I’m just warning you, Luc.” Anarka shook her head, putting her hands up in mock surrender. “Good night.” She flipped off the light switch and turned on her heel.

Luka squeezed Adrien tight to his chest. “Don’t listen to her. Her heart’s in the right place, but she is dead wrong about things between us. I know the truth, and that’s all that matters, Fifth.”

Adrien pulled back and looked up at Luka. “How can you be so certain that I’m not cheating on you?”

Luka shook his head. “I know you. I doubted you before, at the beginning, but I’ve learned my lesson. I know that you love me.”

“I do,” Adrien sighed sadly. “I wish it were possible to let all the world know how much I love you, but…”

Luka let go of a slow exhale. “Yeah. I know. It’s not the right time for you.”

Adrien slumped into Luka’s embrace, feeling the shame and the guilt weighing down upon him.

“Hey,” Luka called softly. “Let’s call it a night and head to bed, okay?”

Adrien nodded, and Luka gently took his hand, slipping his fingers through Adrien’s and guiding him back to Luka’s cabin.

Adrien sighed heavily, collapsing back against the door as soon as it was shut. “I feel miserable.”

Luka tugged him into his arms, gingerly slipping off Adrien’s overshirt and pressing tender kisses to his jaw. “Let me make it better…. I love you,” he whispered, caressing and kissing Adrien as if he were made of porcelain.

“I love you too,” Adrien breathed, letting Luka work his magic and show Adrien just how much he meant to Luka. Then it would be Adrien’s turn to show Luka just how much he meant to _him_.


	49. Forty-Sixth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Day Forty-Nine! Thank you to all of you who have stuck it out thus far. I always appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my work, leave comments, leave kudos, and bookmark. Thanks for your continued support!
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is thirty-four, Luka is thirty-six, Emma is ten, Louis is five, and Hugo is two. This and the next one are two of my favourites. ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now, I’m only going to be gone for two weeks, but I need you three to take care of your dad for me, okay?” Luka prompted, bending down so that he could make eye contact with each of his three children.

“Luka,” Adrien sighed crossing his arms.

“Okay,” ten-year-old Emma sighed as five-year-old Louis and two-year-old Hugo chorused, “Yes, Papa”.

“Luka, I’m going to be fine,” Adrien insisted for the thirty-first time. “I can cook. I can clean the house. I know how to order take-away in extreme cases, and, for everything else, I can call Rose or Juleka or your mom or Nathalie. Heck. Even Sabine, Tom, and Marinette have offered to help out. I will be fine.”

“I know,” Luka lied. “You’ve got this, P5.” He pulled his husband into his arms, placing a lingering kiss to Adrien’s lips.

Adrien’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. “God, I’m going to miss you,” Adrien whispered against Luka’s lips.

“I’m going to call you three times a day,” Luka informed.

“Time difference be damned,” Adrien agreed.

“Three times still isn’t going to be enough,” Luka sighed, not wanting to let go.

“Papa, the car is waiting,” Emma pointed out, corralling her little brothers back inside the house. “Don’t take too much longer,” she cautioned. “Come on, Gogo. Take my hand, and let’s go get a snack.”

“Can I have a snack too?” Louis inquired with a bit of a whine in his voice.

“Yeah, but you have to help me with Gogo,” Emma bartered.

“I’m not going to be fine,” Adrien realized, pulling Luka even closer. “I’m going to be a mess without you.”

“I know,” Luka sighed. “I’m going to go nuts two weeks without you. There’s a reason I don’t really tour much. I know my limits.”

Adrien matched Luka’s sigh, leaning in for just one more kiss.

Six kisses later, Luka finally worked up the strength to go.


	50. Forty-Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Happy Day Fifty! I'm super excited about reaching this milestone. ^o^ Thanks for accompanying me on this journey.
> 
> Today's episode takes place two weeks after Kiss Forty-Six. Adrien is thirty-four, Luka is thirty-six, Emma is ten, Louis is five, and Hugo is two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka was aware that his husband was a walking collection of romance movie clichés, so he fully expected to be met with the obligatory run through the airport terminal and flying tackle hug upon coming through the gate at Charles de Gaulle.

Luka set down his bags and opened his arms.

And yet, Adrien still managed to knock the air out of his lungs. Adrien then made it either worse or better by kissing the remaining breath out of him.

“I was not okay,” Adrien confirmed as he pulled back ever so slightly to stare longingly into his husband’s eyes. “Never die. I cannot live without you. I was a total mess.”

“Ditto,” Luka chuckled. “My section-mates were teasing me the whole time…until they realized how depressed I actually was, and then they spent the rest of the trip trying to make me feel better and making sure I wasn’t left alone to sulk.”

“Good. I’m glad I’m not the only codependent person in this relationship,” Adrien chuckled, giving Luka’s neck a nuzzle. “I felt ridiculous for being that miserable, but I just didn’t want to do anything. I didn’t feel like eating. I couldn’t sleep. Nino had to come over and stay with me.”

“Oh, Angel,” Luka snickered. “I’m going to have to buy him a nice gift, aren’t I?”

“After all the crap he put up with? Yes. Yes, Nino deserves a medal,” Adrien assured.

“How were the kids? Did they behave?” Luka looked over Adrien’s shoulder to where Emma and Adrien’s bodyguard Victor were shepherding Hugo and Louis towards them.

“Oh, they were perfect angels,” Adrien informed with a pleasantly surprised laugh, as if he himself still couldn’t really believe it. “They didn’t even squabble much.”

“Really?” Luka cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure those were _our_ kids and not changelings?”

Adrien nodded, smiling sheepishly. “I think they could tell how miserable I was and took pity on me. I made sure that they were fed and dressed and bathed and where they needed to be when they needed to be there, but I kind of forgot to take care of myself. Emma had to remind me to eat a lot. She’s the one who called Nino on me.”

“That’s my girl,” Luka hummed proudly. “I think I ought to buy her that cheap piano she wants to ‘[prepare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34I5iW3vlUo)’ and play [John Cage](https://youtu.be/snTc5zByQ98?t=790) and [Henry Cowell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaIByDlFINk) pieces on.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Emma piped up, coming to a stop at Luka’s side as the younger two children squealed, “Papa! Papa!” and clamored to be picked up.

Luka scooped up Louis while Adrien brought Hugo up to Luka’s level for kisses and nuzzles.

“Hi, Babies. Papa missed you,” Luka cooed. “Hi, Emmie.” He leaned in and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you all for taking such good care of your dad while I was gone.”

The boys both started talking at once, and Luka nodded and “uh-huh” and “oh really?” -ed through the babble.

Finally, he returned Louis to the ground and turned to his daughter, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks, Emmie,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m so proud of you for being such a big girl. You did such a good job helping out with your brothers and father, and I’m really grateful.”

“Mmhm,” she replied coolly, trying not to betray the way she was beaming at his praise. “You’re welcome. But—pro tip—you’d better get Dad home and snuggle with him stat because he’s been super annoying while you’ve been gone. Total wreck. It’s been utterly ridiculous.”

Luka gave Emma another squeeze before pulling back. “You sound like your Aunt Chloé.”

Emma shrugged. “Auntie Chloé is awesome.”

“What are we whispering about over there?” Adrien hummed suspiciously, not having heard clearly over the hustle and bustle of the busy airport.

Luka shook his head. “Let’s get home. I want to eat food I’ve cooked myself and play my own piano and take my dog for a walk and use my own shower and sleep in my own bed and spend time with my husband and kids.”

“Can we play Mario Party?” Louis looked up at his parents hopefully.

Luka laughed. “After dinner,” he promised.

Hugo and Louis started singing something vaguely reminiscent of the Super Mario theme, dancing and jumping around.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I wanna be Wario.”

Luka and Adrien just smiled, leaning into one another happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> Prepared Piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34I5iW3vlUo  
> John Cage Piano Sonata Five: https://youtu.be/snTc5zByQ98?t=790  
> Cowell The Banshee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaIByDlFINk  
> Cowell Aeolian Harp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L10DlNK-6Io


	51. Forty-Eighth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Welcome back for more. Thank you for coming!
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is seventeen and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I swear it’s up here somewhere,” Adrien called down from his loft.

He’d smuggled his boyfriend in to try out Adrien’s piano because Luka hadn’t had the opportunity to play a grand before, and after playing for an hour, they’d moved on to talking about music. Adrien had mentioned his mother’s vinyl record collection, and now he was searching his vast shelves for a certain Pink Floyd album.

“Adrien, it’s really not a big deal,” Luka called out, getting up from the couch and coming over to the side of the spiral staircase up to the loft.

“Found it!” Adrien announced triumphantly, grabbing the record off of the shelf and trotting down the stairs with it.

Once he got about four steps from the bottom, he paused, looking down over the side at Luka. A puckish smirk slowly started to crawl across his lips.

Luka arched an eyebrow, trying not to laugh and only partially succeeding. “What? You getting off on feeling tall again, Shorty?”

An exceptionally feline hiss broke free from Adrien’s throat. “I am five-ten in shoes!”

Luka lost the battle against laughing, his shoulders shaking. “And you’re five-eight without them, Love.”

“I hate you,” Adrien pouted. “What is wrong with you? You’re supposed to be supportive!”

“My model boyfriend is short. This is hilarious,” Luka explained.

“I’m seriously insecure about this!” Adrien whined.

Luka stopped laughing, blinking up at Adrien, taking in the way Adrien’s eyes were looking damp. “…Are you actually?”

“Yes!” Adrien snapped, accentuating his exclamation with a stomp of his foot. “I am surrounded by tall people! Most of my friends are tall. My father’s tall. Nathalie’s tall. Victor is figuratively King Kong. _You’re_ taller than me. Nino’s taller than I am. My female friends are really the only ones I can count on, and what is that supposed to do for my self-esteem as a man? I know I’m ridiculous. I know I’m not _that_ short, but when everyone else is over six feet, you develop a complex, okay?!”

“Oh, Angel,” Luka breathed, regret washing over him. “I am so, so sorry. I never should have teased you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that it bothered you sooner. Can you ever forgive me?” he pleaded.

Adrien looked down at his boyfriend, swiping bitterly at the threatening onslaught of tears building at the corners of his eyes with one hand. “I don’t know. I think you owe me one heck of a kiss as an apology.”

Luka nodded, accepting his penance with grace. “Come down, and I’ll kiss it all better.”

Adrien shook his head, bending over the clear glass railing of the staircase. “Nuh-uh. I want you to work for it.”

Luka blinked in confusion for a brief instant, but then he understood, bracing himself against the other side of the railing as he went up on his tiptoes to reach Adrien’s lips.

“Whatever it takes, Fifth,” he promised as he pulled back.


	52. Forty-Ninth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the penultimate drabble! I'm so sad that this is coming to an end, but it's been a good run. Thank you for joining me for this series.
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty and Luka is twenty-two. This takes place after Kisses Twelve and Fourteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Isn’t that Adrien Agreste’s boyfriend?” A furtive whisper caught Luka’s ear as he sat at the café waiting for Adrien who was running late due to a photoshoot not far away at the Place des Vosges.

It turned out that the downside to Adrien publicly recognizing Luka as his boyfriend was that the public recognized Luka as Adrien’s boyfriend…and the public usually had opinions about that.

Luka turned to his bodyguard, a burly Russian man to match Adrien’s own Victor, and asked in Russian, “Sasha, do you want to sit down? You don’t have to stand guard like that.”

“Thank you for the kind offer,” Sasha politely declined, “but it is easier to assess threats and react to them from a standing position. …And I am being _paid_ to stand guard like this.”

“Oh,” Luka replied awkwardly. “Sorry. Thank you, Sasha.”

“My pleasure,” he assured aloofly, scanning the area for possible attackers.

Luka still wasn’t used to the security detail. Sasha had moved into a storage cabin on the Liberty, and he and Anarka had become fast friends and drinking buddies when Sasha was off duty, but Luka hadn’t quite adjusted yet.

“Luka!” Adrien called out as he hustled up to the little outdoor table where his boyfriend was waiting.

Luka stood, catching Adrien in his arms and Adrien’s lips with his own for a quick kiss. “Hi, Perfect Fifth.”

“Hi, Orpheus,” Adrien giggled, wrapping his arms around Luka’s neck as some of the other café patrons stared. Adrien leaned in for another short, sweet kiss. “I love this!” he laughed, grinning broadly. “I love kissing you in public and not having to look over my shoulder for reporters and my father. I love being able to love you openly.”

“Yeah,” Luka sighed happily. “This is heaven, isn’t it?”

Adrien let himself indulge in just one more kiss before breaking apart and sitting down to finally get their date started.


	53. Fiftieth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the final chapter. Thank you so much for joining me. I'm super proud of this milestone; I've updated fifty-three days in a row! ^o^
> 
> This episode takes place in the beginning of August. Adrien and Luka's dating anniversary is in the middle of August. This is about a month before their final year of university starts. Luka added degrees two years into his studies, so it ended up that he's officially graduating at the same time as Adrien. Adrien is twenty-one and a half. Luka is a few months short of twenty-four.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay,” Rose sighed as she paced back and forth in the main cabin. “I don’t know how to tell you two this.”

Luka and Adrien, sitting side by side on the couch, shot each other nervous glances.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise, but…” Rose chewed furiously on her bottom lip, trying to spit it out but struggling mightily.

“You know your anniversary later this month?” Juleka asked, cutting to the chase.

Luka and Adrien nodded in tandem.

“You both asked us for help, but Rose and I can’t be in two separate places at once. Surprise: you’re both planning the same thing in different ways.”

Luka stared at Adrien, astounded. “You—…? … _Me_? Sorry. You’re actually picking _me_?”

Adrien laughed, taking Luka’s hand in his own. “Luka, it’s always been you. It always _was_ going to be you, even before I knew it. Of _course_ I’m picking you, but…” He looked between Rose and Juleka for confirmation before turning back to Luka. “You too? You were really going to…?”

“Propose!” Juleka huffed, annoyed at the slow going of the process. “Yes! You were both going to propose to each other, but we can’t be at two proposals in two different places at the same time, so hurry up and resolve the scheduling issue already.”

“Oh, Luka,” Adrien choked, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He surged forward into an emotional kiss and was met by Luka’s eager lips.

“Y-Yes,” Adrien answered emphatically as he pulled back. “Yes. Yes now and yes for a thousand lifetimes. Yes.”

Luka pulled Adrien back into his arms and held him tightly. “My Love, I haven’t asked you yet…but I’m not going to lie; it’s a huge relief to have advance confirmation of your answer.”

“How were you going to ask me?” Adrien inquired, gently kissing down Luka’s jaw and then resting his head on Luka’s shoulder to work on Luka’s neck.

“You know that bar I used to play at? The one where, about a month before your sixteen birthday, you ran away after fighting with your father and ended up there, and I found you and brought you home with me, and then we really started to become close?”

“[Phantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023093/chapters/47412745). I remember,” Adrien affirmed.

“I rented out Phantasmagoria for the night of our anniversary, and I was going to have it decorated all romantic with those fairy lights you always like to use and flowers and…and I was going to have dinner catered from that Ethiopian restaurant we went to for [our first ‘date’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523). I was going to serenade you and then have a live band come in so that we could dance…and then I was going to get down on one knee and ask you to be my husband.”

“Oh, Luka,” Adrien cooed again, raising his head to give his boyfriend another soft kiss. “God, that sounds perfect. Thank you. Thank you for going through all the trouble to plan that for me. I know ‘big romantic gesture’ is a little out of your comfort zone, so the fact that you really sat down and thought about what I’d want is just…” His voice cracked, he was so overcome with emotion. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Luka whispered, giving Adrien another airy, tender kiss. “…May I ask…? How were you going to propose to me?”

Adrien shrugged. “Simple yet romantic. I figured you wouldn’t want me to make a spectacle because you’re really a private person, so I was just planning a rooftop picnic under the stars. Fairy lights…food from your favourite Italian restaurant…showing off my guitar skills by serenading you… Honestly, it’s nothing new. Nothing that I haven’t done before, but I know those are all things you’re comfortable with, so…I was just going to tack a proposal on the end.”

It was Luka’s turn to be touched. “Oh, Adrien. Thank you. I know it takes a lot to reign yourself in, so thank you very much for purposely toning things down. That really means a lot to me.”

They kissed again.

“Can we still do the proposals?” Adrien begged. “It’s okay with me that it won’t be a surprise. I really, really want that evening you described.”

Luka nodded. “Yeah. Yes. We can still do it. Your proposal too. We’ll just have to schedule them for different nights.”

“You take our actual anniversary. I’ll take the day after,” Adrien decided. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luka confirmed with a sappy smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adrien giggled.

“Perfect!” Juleka announced, standing up. “Great. Glad we could get the scheduling conflict resolved. Let’s go, Rose, so that they can get back to being gross.”

“I’m good,” Rose snickered. “They’re not bothering me.”

Juleka rolled her eyes, leaving her wife to do as she pleased.

Adrien and Luka were oblivious of the other two, so lost were they in each other.

The

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The End. Happily Ever After.
> 
> If anyone wishes to actually write either Luka or Adrien's proposal (or both, if you're so inclined), please feel free. I'd love to see your interpretations. ^.^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. I know that I did! Did you have a favourite kiss? Thank you so much for joining me on this journey and for all of your support. I appreciate you guys sooooo much!
> 
> I hope to see you all soon, but, in the meantime, come talk to me on Tumblr: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Actually, I'm thinking about publishing the first chapter of my next work, To Waltz Among Shades, tomorrow...or soon, but probably tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. It's Lukadrienette endgame, but Chapter Two is heavily Lukadrien, Chapter Three is heavily Marichat, and Chapter Four is predominantly Adrienette with some Lukadrien, so...I don't know if that sounds interesting to anyone. I'm working on Chapter Six now. I'm thinking I'll do updates twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays. What does everyone think? What days work best for you guys?
> 
> Hope to see you soon! 
> 
> References:  
> The story of Adrien running away after a fight with Gabriel on the anniversary of his mother's disappearance and bumping into Luka can be found in my story Phantasmagoria, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023093/chapters/47412745
> 
> The story of Adrien and Luka's first "date" was written by the fabulous MireilleTanaka. It's called Jabberwocky Improvised (The Fake Date) and can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178523


End file.
